7 jours pour changer de vie
by Patricia03
Summary: Destiel. Non UA. Crossover SPN/QaF. Dean et Castiel se retrouvent plongés dans l'univers de Queer as Folk. Pourquoi, comment et qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Et bien lisez et vous saurez... :)
1. Chapter 1: Note d'auteur

**Bonjour les amis,**

Me revoila avec ma dernière fic et celle là méritait une petite ( grosse ) explication.

Ceci n'en est donc pas le premier chapitre, il arrivera demain, mais seulement une espèce de prologue ou plutôt une note d'auteur démesurée pour que vous me suiviez dans mon délire.

Comme vous l'avez vu dans le résumé, c'est un crossover entre Supernatural et Queer as Folk. Oui, je sais, ces deux séries n'ont rien en commun, elles ne sont pas du même genre et même pas de la même époque. Mais j'adore Supernatural, jusqu'ici je n'ai écrit que sur cette série là et j'aime aussi énormément Queer as Folk que j'ai découverte il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alors pourquoi pas ?

 **Comme je vous le disais en résumé, Dean et Castiel se retrouvent projetés dans l'univers de Queer as folk. Pourquoi, comment...ha ha... vous verrez bien.  
**

La fic aura une parution hebdomadaire et comptera 7 chapitres.

Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il n'y a là rien de sérieux là dedans, c'est juste pour s'amuser, genre la série TV un peu débile mais qu'on aime bien ( J'espère ) regarder pendant l'été.

Il y aura de l'humour, de l'action, un peu de sexe et oui quand même c'est QaF, d'où le rating M et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire comme moi j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire.

Bon, voila pour ma fic, sauf que **est ce que vous connaissez Queer as folk** ?

C'etait une série qui passait dans les années 2000 à 2005.

5 saisons, 83 épisodes.

Alors pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou qui connaissaient mais ont envie de se rafraichir la mémoire, voici un petit résumé et une présentation des principaux personnages ( merci Wiki ), qui interviendront dans ma petite histoire.

Vous pouvez tout à fait la lire sans ça, mais ça sera plus agréable pour tout comprendre.

.

.

/!\ Attention si vous préférez regarder la série sans être spoilé, ne lisez pas parce que là, parce que là vous saurez tout.

 **Synopsis:**

 **Cette série raconte la vie de cinq homosexuels vivant à Pittsburgh en Pennsylvanie (Brian, Justin, Michael, Emmett, Ted), d'un couple lesbien (Lindsay et Melanie) et de la mère de Michael, Debbie.**

Le premier épisode commence dans une boîte gay, le _Babylon_ , alors que les quatre amis (Brian, Michael, Ted et Emmet) s'apprêtent à rentrer chez eux. Le jeune et idéaliste Justin, un lycéen de 17 ans qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore, part à la découverte de _Liberty Avenue_ , le quartier gay de la ville. Il tombe sous le charme de Brian, publicitaire talentueux mais farouchement indépendant ; Brian ramène alors Justin à la maison, pour ce qu'il croit être un coup d'un soir. Cette même nuit, Brian devient père d'un petit garçon à la suite de l'insémination artificielle de sa meilleure amie lesbienne, Lindsay, une professeur de dessin.

La vie des personnages va être liée pendant cinq années. L'amour latent de Michael et Brian traverse toute la série. Le coming out tumultueux de Justin et sa relation durable avec Brian a des effets inattendus sur la vie de ce dernier et sur Michael. Justin trouve une oreille attentive auprès de son amie de lycée Daphné, alors qu'il essaie de lutter contre ses camarades homophobes et ses parents proches du divorce, Craig et Jennifer.

A la fin de la série, dans la cinquième et dernière saison, les jeunes garçons d'il y a cinq ans sont devenus des hommes. La série, bien assise dans le paysage médiatique, se permet alors de s'attaquer à des questions politiques délicates. Ainsi, cette saison s'attarde sur une campagne fictive intitulée « Proposition 14 » lancée pour s'opposer à la légalisation des mariages homosexuels, à l'homoparentalité et d'autres droits familiaux. Les moyens mis en œuvre par Debbie, Justin, Jennifer, Daphné, Emmett, Ted, Michael, Ben, Lindsay, Melanie et les enfants pour lutter contre cette proposition rencontrent alors une opposition féroce. La tension est à son comble lorsqu'une bombe explose au Babylon lors d'une cérémonie de bienfaisance contre la proposition 14, faisant 7 tués et 67 blessés.

Ces événements tragiques bouleversent la vie des personnages lors des trois derniers épisodes : Brian, affolé à l'idée qu'il aurait pu perdre Justin, lui déclare enfin son amour. Il le demande également en mariage et lui achète un manoir pour lui prouver son amour. Justin accepte de l'épouser mais Brian se rend bientôt compte que Justin se sacrifie pour lui en ne partant pas à New York pour ses études : il le convainc d'y aller, tout en ne sachant pas s'ils se reverront. Justin lui assure qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se marier pour se prouver qu'ils s'aiment et, après une dernière nuit d'amour, s'envole pour New York. Melanie et Lindsay renouent enfin et décident de partir au Canada pour élever leurs enfants dans un cadre qu'elles considèrent plus sain. Ted finit par s'attacher à Blake, un ancien drogué avec lequel il avait eu des soucis auparavant, Emmett retrouve un ancien camarade de lycée, et la famille Novotny-Bruckner reste parfaitement unie.

 **Les personnages:**

 **Justin Taylor** , 17 ans au début de la série, est un jeune homme conscient de son homosexualité qui connait sa première expérience sexuelle avec Brian, et dont la relation avec ce dernier représente un axe narratif récurrent de la série. Sous ses airs naïfs, Justin fait preuve de courage et d'audace face aux réactions négatives suivant son coming out. A la fin de la première saison, un de ses camarade de promo homophobe, Chris Hobbs, l'agresse en le frappant à la tête avec une batte de Baseball. Justin sombre dans le comas, mais s'en sort finalement. Doué pour le dessin et l'art en général, il est accepté à l'Institut des Beaux-Arts de Pittsburgh, où il doit néanmoins abandonner le dessin traditionnel au crayon pour le dessin numérique à l'ordinateur, du fait des séquelles liées à son agression. Pour payer ses études, il est un temps go-go danseur au _Babylon_. Il est aussi le dessinateur de _Rage_ , le comics créé par Michael. Il est surnommé « _Sunshine_ » (« Mon ange » dans la version française) par Debbie (et par Brian à quelques occasions) en raison de son sourire.

Les parents de Justin sont: Jennifer Taylor, la mère de Justin et de sa petite sœur Molly, et est agent immobilière. D'abord perdue à la suite du coming out de son fils, elle s'engage progressivement dans le mouvement LGBT sous l'influence de Debbie et se sépare de son époux qu'elle juge trop homophobe. Au départ, elle désapprouve la liaison de Brian et Justin à cause de leur différence d'âge, mais au fil des saisons, elle commence peu à peu à accepter Brian et à même bien s'entendre avec lui. Craig Taylor, son père n'acceptera jamais son homosexualité et finira par rejeter complètement son fils et refuser de payer ses études aux beaux arts. Justin a également une petite soeur, Molly.

 **Brian Kinney** , 29 ans dans le premier épisode de la série, est un publicitaire élégant et égocentrique, qui enchaîne les rencontres sans lendemain. Élevé par un père alcoolique et une mère très religieuse, il ne conserve que peu de relations avec ses parents. Sous ses airs cyniques et odieux, il peut se révéler cependant généreux quand on a besoin de lui. Brian dit ne pas croire en l'amour mais « en la baise », toutefois il développe peu à peu des sentiments amoureux pour Justin avec qui il connaît une relation tumultueuse tout au long de la série. Il est le meilleur ami de Michael depuis ses 14 ans. Il est par ailleurs le père biologique de Gus, le fils de Melanie et Lindsay (avec qui il entretient une amitié très étroite). Brian est souvent considéré par son entourage et par lui-même comme un hétérophobe. Il est également contre le mariage gay, et ne croit pas en la monogamie chez les homosexuels. Durant la quatrième saison, il lance sa propre agence de publicité _Kinnetik_ , qui remporte un vif succès et lui permet de racheter le _Babylon_.

 **Michael Novotny** , meilleur ami d'enfance de Brian, il est également âgé de 29 ans au début de la série. Il entretient une relation dysfonctionnelle avec Brian, dont il est secrètement amoureux.

 **Lindsay Peterson** est une amie d'enfance de Brian. Galeriste, elle est la compagne, puis la femme, de Mélanie, avec qui elle a deux enfants.

 **Emmett Honeycutt** , personnage _camp_ par excellence, est successivement employé d'un magasin de vêtements sur _Liberty Avenue_ , acteur pornographique sur le site internet de Ted, activité pour laquelle reçoit le Phallus d'Or à la remise des prix de l'Académie des Arts Pornographiques, et organisateur d'évènements.

 **Ted Schmidt,** 33 ans, comptable peu sûr de lui, un peu jalous de Brian et secreteent amoureux de Mickael. Il rencontre Blake Wyzeski au cours de la premier saison, mais celui ci lui donne de la drogue et le laisse agonisant sur le sol de son appart. Au fil des saisons ils se font désintoxiquer tous les deux et se retrouvent à la saison 5. **  
**

 **Debbie Novotny** est la mère de Michael, qu'elle a élevé seule. Elle est serveuse au _Liberty Diner_ , un fast-food sur _Liberty Avenue_. Bien qu'hétérosexuelle, elle est le personnage le plus engagé en faveur de la cause LGBT. Elle est également une mère de substitution pour l'ensemble du groupe, en particulier pour Justin qu'elle héberge un temps et à qui elle procure son premier travail, et pour Brian, qu'elle passe pourtant son temps à disputer. À partir de la deuxième saison, elle entame une relation amoureuse avec l'agent de police Carl Horvath.

 **Carl Horvath** est un agent de police de Pittsburgh. Au départ, lui et Debbie ne s'apprécient guère. Il apparaît d'abord comme un homophobe, mais grâce à Debbie, il accepte de plus en plus les homosexuels. À la fin de la quatrième saison, Carl demande Debbie en mariage.

 **Chris Hobbs** , étudiant dans le même lycée que Justin. Au début de la série, Justin est très attiré physiquement par Hobbs, le dessinant souvent secrètement. Lors d'une retenue, il va jusqu'à le masturber, et Hobbs se laisse faire. Mais lorsque Justin fait son coming out, il commence à le hérceler, révélant sa nature homophobe. Après la fameuse danse de Brian et Justin au bal de promo, il va dans le parking et frappe Justin à la tête avec une batte de baseball. Justin reste très marqué par cette agression, qui l'a rendu partiellement handicapé de la main droite. Il réapparaît brièvement dans la saison 4 où on apprend qu'il travaille dans la construction.

.

.

 **Et voila, si ça vous a donné envie de regarder cette série, sans blague n'hésitez pas. Perso j'ai beaucoup aimé. Et si vous avez l'esprit assez ouvert pour lire du Destiel vous devriez l'avoir pour regarder QAF, qui je le rappelle a quand même été interdite aux moins de 16 ans me semble t'il, pour info.**

 **.**

 **A demain pour le premier chapitre de mon histoire. ;)**

 **.**

PS: bien sur le blabla habituel: aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne fais aucun argent avec eux... toucomdab...


	2. Chapter 2: Premier jour

**Jour 1:**

 **.**

\- Vous pouvez entrer Monsieur Winchester, Monsieur Kinney va vous recevoir.

Dean remercia de son sourire le plus charmeur la jolie secrétaire qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle était plutôt mignonne et au vu de la rougeur qui était montée à ses joues lorsqu'il l'avait regardée, elle devait le trouver à son goût également.

 _Vingt dollars qu'elle aura déjà écrit son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier quand je vais ressortir._ Se dit il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil avant de se retourner pour pousser la porte du bureau de son futur patron.

.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'étrange pièce, grande, lumineuse malgré l'absence de véritables fenêtres puisque l'on se trouvait dans un ancienne boite de nuit reconvertie en bureaux, et décorée de meubles plus raffinés les uns que les autres et probablement hors de prix, Dean constata que deux personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Il identifia au premier coup d'œil le dénommé Kinney qui en plus d'être habillé d'un costume italien sur mesure, se trouvait assis derrière un large bureau en bois clair avec cet air sûr de lui propre à ceux qui ont l'habitude de commander et surtout d'être obéi.

L'autre homme, lui, était debout à côté de son siège et se retourna de trois quart lorsqu'il entra, dans un mouvement que Dean identifia immédiatement. Il sourit en coin.

 _Ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi, n'est ce pas ?_

Parce qu'il en avait été certain au premier regard malgré l'absence d'uniforme, l'homme était un soldat ou au moins un ex soldat, tout dans sa posture rigide le disait. Tout sauf cet étrange trench coat qu'il portait par-dessus son costume noir et cette cravate de travers qui ne cadraient pas avec le reste de son attitude. Dean l'aurait davantage imaginé en tenue de camouflage, en train de ramper dans la boue, sous les fils barbelés d'un parcours du combattant. L'image qui s'imposa à son esprit le fit sourire. Non mais sans blague, ce mec avait l'air tellement sérieux.

\- Entrez Monsieur Winchester, nous vous attendions. Brian Kinney. Se présenta l'homme en se levant et lui tendant la main qu'il serra par dessus le bureau. Je vous présente Castiel Novak. Monsieur Novak, Dean Winchester.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant et Dean fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce type ne lui était pas inconnu. Il aurait juré l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part, mais impossible de se rappeler dans quelles circonstances. Pourtant il n'oubliait jamais un visage. Et avant qu'il ne puisse tendre la main, son voisin visiblement tout aussi perplexe que lui, lui fit un petit signe de tête en guise de salutation puis reporta son attention vers Kinney, attendant visiblement la suite.

 _Ok, le genre militaire avec un balai dans le cul. Super ! Mais bon sang où est ce que je l'ai déjà vu ?_

\- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, asseyez vous, messieurs que je puisse vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là et ce que j'attends de vous.

Lorsqu'ils s'exécutèrent Kinney repris.

\- Mon compagnon...

Il marqua une seconde d'arrêt, jaugeant ostensiblement la réaction des deux hommes face à lui et parut satisfait puisqu'il poursuivit avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Mon compagnon, donc, disais je, habite à New York. Il est artiste peintre et va revenir à Pittsburgh pour présenter ses derniers tableaux lors d'une exposition dont le vernissage aura lieu ce week-end à la galerie de la ville. Depuis que les affiches annonçant l'exposition et donc son retour ont été placardées un peu partout, j'ai reçu ça.

Il sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau une poignée d'enveloppes et les leurs tendit.

Castiel s'en saisit, en sortit les pages qu'elles contenaient et les parcouru avant de relever le visage vers l'homme.

\- Des lettres de menaces ?

Il en tendit quelques unes à Dean qui les feuilleta également.

\- "Un bon pédé est un pédé mort", " Les suceurs de queues brûleront en enfer"... charmant !

Castiel saisit une autre feuille.

\- Celle là est plus explicite et s'adresse directement à un certain monsieur Taylor ?

Kinney hocha la tête.

\- Justin. Mon compagnon.

\- L'auteur semble le connaître personnellement et menace si il revient à Pittsburgh, de terminer ce qu'il a commencé. Une idée de qui il s'agit ou de ce à quoi l'auteur peut bien faire allusion par cette menace ?

\- Plus ou moins. La police a bien pensé à quelqu'un. Chris Hobbs, un ancien élève de la promotion de Justin qui l'avait agressé avec une batte de Base-ball et avait failli le tuer. Mais ...

Dean releva les yeux des lettres qu'il reposa sur le bureau avec un air désabusé et termina sa phrase à sa place.

\- Corrigez moi si je me trompe, mais ils n'ont trouvé aucune preuve et comme aucun crime n'a encore été commis ils ne peuvent rien faire. C'est bien ça? Tous les même, les flics, il faut être mort pour qu'ils commencent à se préoccuper de votre sort.

Kinney soupira en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Effectivement, pas d'empreinte, rien qui ne puisse aider à retrouver l'auteur. Et on a plus eu de nouvelles de Hobbs depuis des années. En tout cas il n'est plus à Pittsburgh. Le capitaine Horvath est un ami de la famille. Malgré le peu d'éléments, il a décidé d'ouvrir une enquête, mais pour le moment il n'a aucune piste sérieuse. D'où la raison de votre présence dans ce bureau. Je veux que vous assuriez la protection de Justin. Les personnes qui vous ont recommandées m'ont assurées que vous étiez les meilleurs dans vos domaines respectifs, vous monsieur Novak dans la sécurité rapprochées et vous monsieur Winchester en tant que chauffeur avec des compétences disons... supplémentaires si nécessaires. Vos CV ont été vérifiés et approuvés. Mais à présent, il reste une question pour savoir si effectivement vous êtes qualifiés pour le job et si je peux vous confier mon compagnon.

Il se redressa et croisa les mains sur son bureau en les dévisageant ostensiblement.

\- Avez vous un problème avec les pédés? Demanda t'il comme si il voulait savoir l'heure, le sérieux de ses yeux contrastant avec le demi sourire sur ses lèvres.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent mutuellement, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre autant de la question directe que de sa formulation.

\- L'orientation sexuelle des gens ne m'importe aucunement. Répondit Castiel sans hésitation.

Kinney se tourna vers Dean.

\- Euh, pareil. Affirma celui ci en haussant les épaules.

Kinney eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Vraiment ? Très intéressant. Monsieur Novak, pourriez vous nous attendre à l'extérieur un instant je vous prie ?

Le garde du corps se leva sans poser de question et sortit de la pièce sous le regard surpris de Dean qui reporta son attention méfiante sur Kinney lorsque celui ci se leva et vint s'appuyer sur son bureau juste devant lui.

\- On a pas beaucoup de temps, déshabille toi. Ordonna l'homme sans préambule, la luxure dans le regard.

\- Q...quoi ?

\- Pas la peine de nier, j'ai bien vu que tu me dévorais du regard depuis que tu es entré dans mon bureau. T'inquiète pas, ça restera entre nous. Moi aussi, j'ai eu la trique dès que je t'ai vu. Par contre, je ne me fais jamais baiser, est ce que c'est un problème ?

Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Kinney ne quittait pas Dean des yeux.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un non.

Il saisit brusquement Dean par le col de sa veste et profitant de la surprise de son interlocuteur, l'obligea à se relever. Plaquant son corps contre le sien d'un bras, il lui posa son autre main sur la nuque pour tenter de l'embrasser. Revenu de sa stupeur initiale, Dean le repoussa vivement. En un quart de seconde il se dégagea de son emprise, reculant de trois pas et mit sa chaise entre eux, les mains levées devant lui en signe d'avertissement, prêt à se défendre.

\- Woh woh woh, écoute mec, y a erreur là d'accord ? Je sais pas ce que tu as cru voir depuis que je suis entré dans ton bureau ou je sais pas quoi, mais tu te goures complètement. J'ai rien contre toi, mais je joue pas dans ton équipe, ok ? Alors, le prends pas mal, mais on va en rester là, parce que tu n'es pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout mon genre. C'est compris ?

Kinney se mit à rire.

\- Toutes mes excuses monsieur Winchester. Dit il sur un ton beaucoup plus amusé que désolé. Mais je devais vérifier.

Interloqué, Dean se figea sur place en le dévisageant.

\- Quoi ? Mais vérifier quoi putain ?!

\- J'avais besoin de savoir à quel genre d'hétéro j'avais affaire ?

\- Quel genre... Répéta Dean complètement éberlué, qui ne comprenait toujours pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

Kinney retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et croisa de nouveau les mains devant lui, en le regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois très sérieusement.

\- Asseyez vous, je vous prie. Si si, vous pouvez vous asseoir, je vous assure, ce n'est pas un piège. Insista Kinney devant l'air hésitant et clairement méfiant de son interlocuteur.

Il attendit que Dean s'exécute avant de s'expliquer.

\- Le fait est que d'habitude je préfère nettement m'entourer de gens qui partagent mon... orientation. C'est beaucoup plus simple. Et plus sûr aussi. Hors, comme de toute évidence ce n'est pas votre cas, j'avais besoin d'en savoir davantage. Et rien ne renseigne mieux sur la mentalité d'un hétéro que de constater en direct sa réaction lorsqu'un pédé lui fait des avances.

Il lui sourit.

\- J'ai encore toutes mes dents, bravo, vous avez passé le test.

Dean le dévisageait toujours, encore partagé entre colère et soulagement.

\- Heu, merci... Je crois. Répondit il finalement, le soulagement l'emportant en fin de compte.

\- Faites entrer monsieur Novak, s'il vous plait. Que je finisse de vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous. Enfin si vous voulez toujours le job, évidemment.

\- Et pourquoi, il n'a pas besoin de passer votre putain de test, lui ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Kinney eut un petit sourire en coin devant l'air renfrogné de son interlocuteur. Mais, à peu prés sûr de ne pas apprécier les réponses, Dean ne posa pas plus de questions et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Novak, vous pouvez revenir. Bougonna t'il.

Lorsque l'homme se leva pour le rejoindre, Dean fronça de nouveau les sourcils. C'est sûr, il avait déjà vu ce mec quelque part. Cet air si sérieux, ce trench coat et cette démarche un peu raide. Il l'aurait juré.

Bordel, mais pourquoi est ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir?

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Quelques heures plus tôt ce même matin.

Bunker des hommes de lettre.

.

A peine levé, vers sept heures du matin, conformément à ses habitudes, Sam s'était fait couler un café noir, ou plutôt en avait fait couler une cafetière entière, seul moyen d'en avoir encore un peu de reste après le futur passage de son frangin dans la cuisine. Ensuite il était allé fait son footing habituel et était rentré sur les coups de huit heures trente, s'attendant à trouver Dean attablé devant sa tasse fumante, le nez prêt à piquer dedans et la mine renfrognée.

Parce que Dean n'était pas du matin. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

L'habituel " B'jour" que lui répondait son frère sur un ton plus ou moins amène était en général un bon indicateur de son humeur vespérale qui pouvait osciller entre " J'ai passé une nuit d'enfer mais si tu pouvais demander aux éléphants qui piétinent ma cervelle d'y aller mollo j'apprécierais beaucoup" à " Oui, je sais, j'ai vraiment passé l'âge de ces conneries, mais ta gueule, si tu dis un seul mot tu ne vivras pas jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner".

Non, Dean n'était vraiment pas du matin. Étonnant d'ailleurs pour quelqu'un qui dormait aussi peu.

.

Mais ce matin là, la cuisine était déserte, ce qui n'avait pas alarmé Sam outre mesure. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas d'affaire en cours, Dean avait bien le droit de se payer une grasse mat' pour une fois si il en avait envie.

Sam était donc allé prendre sa douche et passer des affaires propres puis s'était mis à consulter les nouvelles du jour sur son ordinateur portable au cas où il pourrait leur dégoter une nouvelle affaire.

Mais lorsqu'à midi passé, le flemmard ne s'était pas encore levé, Sam avait commencé à s'inquiéter.

Ok, il n'était pas sa mère, mais Dean était peut être malade, ou il avait peut être un problème.

Sam avait donc fini par se diriger vers la chambre de son frère, certain de se faire proprement enguirlander si il le réveillait en frappant à sa porte sans une bonne raison. Il aurait pu jeter un petit coup d'œil rapide et silencieux, après tout si Dean pionçait toujours il n'en saurait jamais rien et Sam aurait été rassuré. Sauf qu'entrer sans frapper était aussi une option risquée. La veille Dean était sorti, Sam l'avait entendu rentrer vers une heure du matin - plutôt tôt d'ailleurs par rapport à ses habitudes - et en avait conclu que pour une fois son frangin s'était pris un râteau.

Mais et si c'était l'inverse?

Jusqu'ici, Dean n'avait jamais ramené de femme au bunker, il préférait nettement aller chez elles ou les emmener au motel plutôt que dans leur repère ultra secret où elles n'auraient pas manqué de poser un milliard de questions alors que Dean aurait eu franchement d'autres choses en tête à ce moment là. Et puis un repère ultra secret se devait de le rester, justement, ultra secret. C'était le principe.

Mais et si il avait fait une exception ? A l'idée de trouver son frère au lit en galante compagnie voir même en pleine action, Sam réprima un frisson de dégoût. C'était déjà arrivé une fois par un terrible accident et il avait failli en perdre la vue. Plus - ja-mais !

Donc de deux maux autant choisir le moindre. Il se résolut à frapper.

Pas de réponse.

Il frappa de nouveau, plus fort cette fois, avec toujours le même résultat.

\- Dean ? Il est plus de midi. Tout va bien, mec ?

Sam fronça les sourcils, soudainement plus inquiet. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, parce que si Dean ne lui répondait pas, c'est qu'il était forcément soit absent soit inconscient et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il y avait un problème. Dean ne serait jamais parti sans l'avertir. Même lorsqu'il était devenu démon, il lui avait laissé un mot.

Les souvenirs des yeux noirs de son frère un marteau à la main, prêt à le tuer sans aucun état d'âme lui revinrent une seconde en mémoire.

 _Putain si c'est encore un coup de Crowley !_

\- Dean, j'espère que t'es décent mec, parce que je rentre.

Mais sans surprise, lorsqu'il poussa la porte, Sam trouva la pièce vide. Le lit défait mais le matelas froid lui indiquèrent que Dean était bien rentré mais qu'il était ensuite reparti, et ce depuis plusieurs heures.

Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain. Aucune trace de son frère évidemment.

Par acquis de conscience, Sam retourna dans la cuisine vérifier qu'il n'avait pas manqué un éventuel message, poussa même jusqu'à sa propre chambre même s'il doutait que Dean ait pu y entrer et déposer un mot sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, puis retourna dans celle de son frère qu'il inspecta minutieusement.

Il parcouru chaque pièce du bunker. Rien. Pas de signe de lutte. Aucune indication d'un départ, précipité ou non, ce qui pouvait être rassurant d'un certain côté, mais finalement était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Toutes ses affaires étaient restées sur place, son portable, ses clefs et même ses armes. Rien ne manquait.

Sauf Dean.

.

Revenu dans la pièce principale, Sam fixa son ordinateur resté ouvert sur la grande table.

 _Ok, réfléchis._

Inutile de tenter de tracer son portable, puisqu'il était resté dans la chambre. L'impala était au garage.

 _Castiel ?_

Oui, l'ange saurait sûrement quelque chose. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il pourrait sûrement retrouver Dean malgré les symboles gravés sur ses côtes. Parce que si Dean l'appelait, il l'entendrait forcément.

Par automatisme Sam leva le visage comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui, s'attendant presque à le voir descendre du ciel, ou plutôt ici du plafond, alors que la plupart du temps il apparaissait derrière eux dans un bruissement d'aile.

Derrière eux... enfin plutôt derrière Dean.

Sam sourit malgré son inquiétude en revoyant l'être céleste envahir le sacro-saint espace personnel de son frère, le faisant sursauter à chaque fois malgré le fait qu'il l'attende, ce qui l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé, lui, mais beaucoup moins son frangin. Il reprit pourtant son sérieux et commença prier.

\- Euh, Cass ? Écoute je sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais je crois qu'il y a un problème et j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Dean n'est pas au bunker. Je sais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a des ennuis. Alors je me doute que tu es très occupé, mais si tu pouvais venir...

Sam regarda autour de lui et soupira de dépit.

Bon sang comment se faisait il que lorsque son frangin l'appelait, cet emplumé était là dans la demi seconde alors que lui devait toujours argumenter pour qu'il daigne se montrer ?

\- Cass, je te demande ça pour Dean. Il serait pas parti sans me prévenir. Et je sais pas comment le retrouver. Ramène toi, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Cette fois, ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Bien sûr Castiel n'était pas à leur disposition, il avait ses propres trucs d'ange à gérer, mais il aurait dû répondre. Surtout en sachant qu'il y avait un problème avec Dean.

Ou alors ils étaient ensembles.

D'un côté ça le rassurerait. Si ils étaient partis ensemble, c'était probablement parce qu'ils chassaient et avec l'ange pour assurer ses arrières, il ne pouvait rien arriver de grave à son frangin, n'est ce pas ?

Mais ça n'avait quand même aucun sens.

Pourquoi Dean serait il partit chasser sans lui? Et en laissant toutes ses affaires, et en particulier ses armes.

A moins que Castiel ne soit venu le chercher en urgence et soit reparti directement avec lui sans lui laisser le temps de se préparer ou de venir le réveiller. Mais là non plus ça n'avait pas de sens, rien ne pouvait être aussi urgent.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

Ou alors il se trompait complètement.

Si ils n'étaient pas venus le chercher, cela n'avait peut être aucun rapport avec une quelconque urgence mais plutôt avec le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas le mettre au courant. Depuis le temps, Sam savait comment Dean fonctionnait et il était déjà arrivé à son frangin de le laisser sur la touche pour le protéger lors d'une chasse. Mais si c'était le cas, alors ça ne pouvait concerner qu'un seul de leurs ennemis. Le seul duquel Dean chercherait toujours à le protéger, parce qu'il avait vu les ravages qu'il avait fait dans son corps et plus encore dans son esprit.

Lucifer.

Forcément.

Le nom de l'archange déchu lui serrait encore les tripes même quand il ne faisait que le prononcer dans sa tête. Justement parce qu'il y était entré, dans sa tête. Et qu'il avait bien failli y laisser sa peau et pire encore sa santé mentale. Sans parler des tortures endurées dans la cage.

Oui, si il y avait un problème concernant Lucifer, Dean aurait très bien pu partir avec Castiel en le laissant en en dehors. Pour le protéger.

Mais en laissant ses armes ?

Et aux dernières nouvelles l'archange était toujours enfermé dans la cage. Alors quoi ? Il se serait échappé ?

Sam s'assit enfin à la table et ralluma son portable qui s'était mis en veille automatique. Lorsqu'il avait consulté les actualités ce matin, il n'avait rien vu d'anormal. Pas de rivière de sang, pas de meurtres de masse, ni quoi que ce soit qui indiquerait une recrudescence d'activité démoniaque. Mais le grand cornu pouvait se montrer beaucoup plus subtile que ça et il était assez logique que si il avait réussi à sortir de sa cage, il fasse plutôt profile bas le temps de regagner en force et en puissance.

Mais malgré tout il devait y avoir des signes. Même minimes. Il le fallait, parce que sinon, Sam n'avait pas la moindre idée de où et comment retrouver Castiel et Dean. Parce que même si eux ne voulaient pas de lui sur cette chasse, il était hors de question qu'il reste sur la touche à se tourner les pouces en les attendant. Ils auraient sûrement besoin de son aide.

Et il pouvait gérer.

Oui, il pouvait gérer. Même Lucifer.

.

Et pourtant, une heure plus tard Sam dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, il n y avait rien de plus que le matin. Si Dean et Castiel étaient partis sur une chasse, rien sur le net ne lui avait donné le moindre indice de ce sur quoi ils pouvaient travailler.

Sam avait ensuite appelé tous les chasseurs qu'il connaissait, y compris Garth. Car même si officiellement il avait lâché son poste de pseudo coordonnateur depuis qu'il avait son petit problème lupin, il avait gardé beaucoup de contacts dans le milieu et aurait pu avoir entendu parler de quelque chose. Mais personne n'était au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant Lucifer ou même d'ailleurs n'avait croisé son frangin et l'ange sur une chasse, ni simplement entendu parler d'eux.

Il avait ensuite passé le reste de la journée à faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque des hommes de lettres. Après tout il se trouvait dans un coffre-fort rempli de tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver de mieux en matière de magie, de sorts de localisations et autre, il y avait forcement quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider dans tout ça. Il parcouru les rayonnages de yeux et prit une dizaine de livres qu'il alla poser sur la table. Ca ne suffirait probablement pas, mais ce serait un début. Avec un soupir, il s'assit à la table et ouvrir le premier ouvrage.

La soirée était déjà plus qu'avancée quand Sam reposa sur la table sa cinquième tasse de café à côté du énième livre qu'il était en train de consulter et se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et les bras.

Rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé de véritablement utile.

Enfin presque rien. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait remis la main sur le rituel que Bobby avait utilisé des années auparavant pour invoquer Castiel dans ce hangar sans savoir qui il était à l'époque, ni quoi d'ailleurs, et pas même que c'était lui qui avait ramené Dean des enfers.

Mais utiliser ce rituel pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Et si ils étaient ensemble en pleine chasse ou pire en pleine bataille et que Sam fasse venir l'ange en laissant son frère seul face un ennemi? Il pouvait le mettre en danger, voir même provoquer sa mort.

Non, il ne devait pas faire ça sans savoir ce qui se passait, si ils étaient bien ensembles et ce sur quoi ils bossaient.

 _Savoir ce qu'il se passe... hummm ... et pourquoi pas le voir ?_

Sam retourna s'asseoir à la table et fouilla dans la pile de livre pour en sortir un ouvrage qui traitait de magie blanche et autres sortilèges et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait: l'art de la divination pour les sorciers de niveau un.

Ce qui était un problème, parce que lui n'était pas sorcier, pas même apprentis sorcier.

Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant de dépit lorsque l'idée passa dans son esprit. Rowena. Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle, la sorcière lui serait bien utile à ce moment précis. Elle était puissante, elle pourrait sans aucun doute voir où se trouvait Dean. Mais la convaincre de les aider risquait de ne pas être une mince affaire. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il sortit donc son téléphone, espérant qu'elle décroche.

\- Saaam. S'exclama t'elle d'une voix beaucoup trop aigüe qui lui vrilla les tympans et lui fit déjà regretter son idée idiote. Je présume que tu appelles pour me présenter tes plus plates excuses pour le dernier mauvais coup que ton frère et toi m'avaient joué. Si c'est le cas je t'écoute, sinon...

Mais bien entendu, malgré tous ses arguments, ses menaces, ses offres de la payer même, lorsqu'il lui expliqua le problème la sorcière l'envoya proprement balader, non sans le narguer en lui disant qu'un grand garçon comme lui n'avait qu'à lancer ce sort pour débutant lui même.

Sam resta une seconde à fixer son téléphone dont la sonnerie rapide lui indiquait sans l'ombre d'un doute que sa correspondante venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Refrénant sa colère, il refit le numéro et tomba sans surprise sur une boite vocale qui lui indiqua que la Grande Prêtresse du Grand Coven était momentanément indisponible.

Et bien soit. Il le lancerait lui même, ce sort, en espérant que malgré son absence de pouvoir magique il puisse si ce n'est voir Dean, au moins le localiser.

Après avoir rapidement réuni les différents ingrédients nécessaires, il entailla sa main pour faire couler son sang dans le bol puis craqua une allumette et la laissa tomber dans le récipient où la photo de Dean s'embrasa rapidement. Il attendit un instant en fixant le miroir qui aurait dû lui montrer son frère, mais ne faisait que lui renvoyer son propre reflet. Peut être qu'en l'absence de pouvoir, il fallait un peu plus de temps pour que ça fonctionne. Mais lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes rien ne se passa, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, le sort avait échoué.

\- Et merde ! En frappant du poing sur la table dans un geste rageur que son frère lui même n'aurait pas renié.

Mais malgré ses craintes de plus en plus fortes, Sam essaya de se calmer et de se raisonner. Après tout Dean était un chasseur expérimenté, il avait disparu depuis moins d'une journée, et rien n' indiquait qu'il soit réellement en danger. Et pourtant son instinct lui hurlait le contraire. Il y avait un problème. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Sam se leva, attrapa sa veste et monta l'escalier qui menait à la porte du Bunker. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, juste quelques minutes pour se calmer et reprendre ses recherches de façon plus posée. Mais lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, celle ci refusa obstinément de céder. Il força sur la poignée, vérifia la serrure, mais rien n'y fit, il était prisonnier.

 _Le garage ?_

Sam redescendit l'escalier bien décidé à vérifier les autres accès du bunker et lorsqu'il passa devant la table où il avait tenté de lancer le sort, il put voir le miroir se voiler reflétant une intense fumée grise. L'image d'un homme semblait se préciser.

Sam s'approcha en plissant les yeux qu'il écarquilla finalement de stupeur lorsqu'il le reconnut.

\- Gabriel ? Mais t'es pas censé être mort toi ?

\- Oh Sammy! S'exclama l'archange dans le miroir, la mine boueuse. Je suis terriblement déçu, je croyais que tu me connaissais beaucoup mieux que ça. Le Trickster a toujours un tour d'avance dans son sac, tu devrais le savoir. Dis, tu as eu de la peine pour moi ? Demanda l'archange d'un air soudainement très intéressé.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Je me fous pas mal de ce qui peut bien t'arriver. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous là ? C'est toi le responsable de tout ça ? Gabriel, qu'est ce que tu as encore inventé pour nous pourrir la vie ? Et où est mon frère ?

\- Oh là là, tellement de questions et si peu de réponses. C'est frustrant, hein ? S'amusa l'archange devant l'exaspération plus que visible de son interlocuteur.

\- Gabriel ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien du tout. Enfin si, mais presque rien en fait. On va dire que je donne un petit coup de pouce au destin. Par pure bonté d'âme bien sûr.

Il grimaça, incertain lui même de la crédibilité de sa propre affirmation.

\- Ou alors on pourrait le voir différemment. Une petite expérience scientifique, ça te plairait mieux? Oui, c'est tout fait ça. L'influence de l'inné et de l'acquis. C'est plus clair ?

Sam fronça les sourcils et saisit le miroir des deux mains pour le rapprocher de son visage.

\- Écoute Gabriel, je comprends vraiment rien de ce que tu racontes, mais mon frangin n'est pas un de tes cobayes de laboratoire. Tu vas le ramener immédiatement, sinon...

Gabriel disparu du miroir et apparu derrière Sam qui sursauta en entendant sa voix dans son dos.

\- Sinon quoi, Sammy? Avec un sourire provoquant. Vas-y, amuse moi, qu'est ce que tu penses bien pouvoir faire ?

Sam posa le miroir sur la table pour éviter de le lui envoyer à la figure. Il avait une furieuse envie de saisir l'archange à la gorge, mais il avait parfaitement conscience que le combat aurait été par trop inégal. D'un simple claquement de doigt, Gabriel pouvait l'immobiliser ou disparaître, le laissant sans espoir d'aider Dean.

Non, il fallait la jouer plus stratégique que ça.

\- Une expérience ? Quel genre d'expérience ? Comme la fois où tu nous avais enfermés dans un jeu télévisé ? T'as pas encore grandi malgré les années ?

Gabriel leva un sourcil vexé.

\- Sous ma véritable forme je suis plus grand que votre Empire State Building. Un peu de respect humain !

 _Ok, l'archange était susceptible sur les problèmes de taille..._

\- Je veux juste dire que tu n'as pas mûri. Rectifia Sam prudemment.

\- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Rétorqua Gabriel en soulevant un sourcil offusqué. Alors que ces deux idiots se comportent comme des enfants de cour de maternelle. Franchement t'en as pas marre toi de les voir faire ?

Sam secoua la tête sans comprendre.

\- Mais de quoi est ce que tu veux parler ?

\- De ton frangin et du mien, bien sûr ! Me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu non plus. C'est quand même toi qui est sensé être la tête pensante de ce duo !

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Les Winchester, vous êtes tellement aveugles parfois. C'est pas croyable, ça doit être génétique. Non mais quand même, c'est pourtant évident. Tous ces regards. Toutes les fois où Cassy apparaît juste derrière ton abruti de frangin pour le frôler. Ce dévouement bien au delà de ce que Papa lui a jamais demandé...

Il regarda Sam comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'une ampoule s'allume au dessus de sa tête, témoin d'une subite bien qu'inespérée lueur de compréhension. Il soupira d'exaspération devant l'air perdu sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Puis de doute. Et enfin d'incrédulité.

\- Enfin, tu y es ! S'exclama t'il comme si il avait pu suivre le cours des pensées du chasseur.

\- Tu veux dire que Castiel...?

Gabriel fit un geste de la main l'incitant à poursuivre sa phrase.

\- ...est amoureux de mon frère ?

\- Alléluia ! En levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire. Père, et dire que ce sont eux tes favoris ! Pas des lumières quand même !

\- De toute façon ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu les as fait disparaître. Qu'est ce que tu as encore manigancé ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, une toute petite expérience scientifique. Mon frangin en pince pour le tien, ça c'est évident.

Il regarda Sam d'un air navré comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire que le chasseur n'ait pas pu comprendre plus tôt et par lui même une si criante évidence.

\- Mais le tien... avec sa mentalité d'homme des cavernes, macho et coureur de jupon ... même si je suis persuadé qu'il en pince tout autant pour son petit angelot, il ne acceptera jamais de le reconnaître. Alors voilà, j'ai retiré de l'équation tout ce qui pouvait le freiner, son éducation, sa famille et même sa vie entière.

\- Tu lui as effacé la mémoire ? Le coupa Sam en fronçant les sourcils autant de surprise que de colère.

\- J'adore quand tu me regarde comme ça, Sammy, ça me donne des petits frissons tout partout ! Ironisa l'archange en se tremoussant.

Sam fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils mais se retint de tout commentaire.

\- T'affole pas, ton frangin va très bien. Oui, j'ai un peu trafiqué ses souvenirs. Je lui ai juste donné une autre identité, une vie normale sans la chasse et tout ça. Il va rencontrer mon petit Cassy tout aussi réinitialisé que lui, un Castiel tout neuf comme à la sortie d'usine, sans avoir qu'ils se connaissent déjà. Et on verra bien si ça fait des étincelles. Finit il en relevant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Sam serra les poings pour contenir la colère de plus en plus forte qui montait en lui.

\- Ils ne sont pas tes jouets. Tu ne peux pas te servir d'eux comme ça, les manipuler juste pour ton amusement. Rends-moi mon frère. Et puis comment est ce que tu peux faire ça au tien ? T'en as rien à foutre de lui ?

Gabriel perdit instantanément son air amusé et s'avança vers Sam, visiblement furieux.

\- Je leur rends service. A tous les deux. Et j'apprécierais que tu me parles sur un autre ton !

Sam ne recula pas, malgré la menace très explicite dans la voix de l'archange, mais chercha à contre argumenter.

\- De toute façon ta petite expérience, comme tu dis, n'aura aucune valeur. Tu as effacé tout ce qui fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont. Donc le résultat sera faussé. Tu les manipules.

Gabriel sembla s'apaiser un peu et réfléchir une seconde à ce qui venait de lui être opposé.

\- Détrompe toi Sammy. J'ai seulement effacé leur vie et leur en ai donné une nouvelle compatible avec celle qu'ils ont vraiment vécue, mais en plus normale. Mon petit Cassy est un ancien militaire reconverti dans la garde personnelle et Deano est un chauffeur mécanicien avec des aptitudes de combat. Pas mal hein ? Ils sont toujours eux même, les même pensées, les même sentiments. Juste qu'il n'y a pas eu de John pour enfoncer dans la tête de bébé Dean toutes ces conneries pseudo militaire et machistes. Et il n'y a pas de pouvoirs angéliques, d'armée céleste, ni de Papa Divin. Ils gardent leurs personnalités. Ce seront juste deux hommes qui vont travailler ensemble pendant quelques jours.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Est ce que tu aurais peur du résultat, Sam ? Un pari sur l'issue de ma petite expérience, ça te dirait ? Allez, je mise cent dollars que Cassy roule un patin à ton frangin avant la fin de la semaine. Ou l'inverse d'ailleurs. Ajouta t'il avec une moue dubitative. Alors pari tenu ?

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Pas question que je parie sur ce qui va se passer ou ne pas se passer entre ton frère et le mien. Tu vas arrêter ça immédiatement et les ramener ici.

Gabriel regarda Sam un moment en secouant la tête d'un air visiblement déçu de son manque de coopération puis haussa les épaules et leva la main, prêt à disparaître

\- Puisque tu le prends comme ça...

\- Non attends. S'écria Sam qui voyait déjà ses espoirs de retrouver Dean s'envoler avec l'archange. Et si il leur arrive quelque chose ? Si ils se font attaquer par des démons alors qu'ils ne savent même plus comment se défendre ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois, je veille sur leur sécurité. Sans intervenir pour ce qui se passe entre eux, évidemment. Tu connais mon impartialité légendaire. Rajouta t'il en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'innocence.

\- Mais tu vas pas me laisser là enfermé pendant une semaine sans savoir ce qui se passe et comment va mon frère?

Gabriel sembla réfléchir un instant, considérant la demande de l'humain face à lui puis soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et bien soit. Si tu me le demande trèèèèès gentiment, je pourrais peut être...

Il suspendit sa phrase pour ménager son effet de suspens tandis que Sam bouillait littéralement sur place, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- ... Bon allez d'accord. Capitula t'il d''un ton exagérément magnanime. Je suis vraiment trop bon avec toi.

Il claqua des doigts et la télévision du salon s'alluma.

\- Quand tu voudras les voir, tu n'auras qu'à allumer ce poste et tu tomberas directement sur le meilleur programme de télé réalité de tous les temps, parole d'archange ! Ajouta t'il en remuant des sourcils amusés, visiblement très fier de lui.

Sam aurait voulu protester mais l'archange le devança.

\- Mais dis moi, Sammy, en réalité tu te fais du souci pour eux ou... t'as juste envie de les mater ? Demanda t'il en levant de nouveau un sourcil suggestif. Remarque je te comprends, moi aussi j'espère bien que l'émission sera interdite au moins de 18 ans.

Puis il lui fit un petit signe de la main et disparu dans un rire alors que l'humain furieux s'avançait vers lui les poings serrés. Sa voix résonna encore dans la pièce alors qu'il n'était déjà plus visible.

\- A bientôt Sammy. On se fait une soirée télé un de ces soirs ? J'apporterai le pop-corn.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **.**

 **Et bien voila, maintenant vous savez qui et pourquoi.**

 **Alors et vous, vous tenez le pari de Gabriel ?**

 **Comment ça, vous aussi vous pensiez qu'il était mort. Oui, ben et alors? Moi je veux pas, NA ! C'est le Tricster, il se tire toujours de toutes les situations et même d'un coup d'épée angélique de son grand frère.**

 **Et non, non, non, c'est pas du déni. Comment ça c'est la définition même du déni ? lol !**

 **.**

 **Bon, j'espère que cette entrée en matière vous aura donné envie de lire la suite. ;) Si c'est le cas, on se retrouve Samedi prochain.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous...**


	3. Chapter 3: Deuxième jour

**Hello, les amis.**

 **Deuxième chapitre, Deuxième jour.**

 **Merci à vous de me lire, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire. ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jour 2:**

.

Bunker des hommes de lettres.

.

Après le départ de l'archange, Sam avait passé des heures à tenter de trouver un moyen de sortir du Bunker. Sans succès.

Toutes les portes avaient été verrouillées, y compris magiquement, toutes les issues de secours également et les canalisations et autres boyaux d'aérations étaient beaucoup trop étroits pour qu'il puisse y faire passer sa grande carcasse.

Il était enfermé, piégé comme un rat. Par ce sale rat, en fait, qui était apparu dans le miroir et à qui il avait eu bien envie de faire ravaler à coups de poings son air visiblement très amusé.

.

Revenu au salon, Sam s'était alors retourné vers le poste de télévision pour voir Dean dans un appartement meublé en train de déballer quelques cartons en sirotant une bière.

Il avait entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte de l'appartement et s'était approché du téléviseur sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, fixant l'écran.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Pittsburgh.

La veille au soir.

.

\- Désolé de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, Winchester. Commença Castiel d'une voix ferme droit comme un I, lorsque Dean lui ouvrit la porte. Monsieur Kinney m'a prié de vous aviser que son conjoint arriverait à l'aéroport à 16 heures 00 demain et qu'il souhaite que nous allions le chercher. Nous pourrons disposer de la première partie de la journée pour finir de nous installer.

\- Castiel, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Dean en souriant, amusé de son attitude.

\- C'est mon prénom, effectivement, mais je préférerais Nov...

\- Écoute mon pote, ça va pas marcher entre nous si tu te comportes comme ça.

Le brun tiqua.

\- Je ne vous suis pas, je me comporte tout à fait nor...

Dean posa une main sur son épaule et le fit entrer dans son appartement. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, il partit en direction de la cuisine en laissant Castiel immobile dans l'entrée.

\- Tu prends racine? Lui cria t'il depuis l'autre pièce.

\- Il m'est impossible de raciner, Winchester. Je ne suis pas un végétal.

Dean revint vers lui en riant, une bière à la main.

\- Content de le savoir, j'avoue que je me suis posé la question un moment. Allez suis moi, Cass. Je peux t'appeler Cass? Non, parce que Castiel c'est quand même un peu bizarre comme prénom. J'aime vraiment mieux Cass.

Et il repartit à la cuisine sans attendre de réponse, se retournant seulement avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce pour s'assurer que l'ancien militaire le suivait.

Lorsque Castiel entra finalement lui aussi dans la cuisine, Dean lui désigna une chaise et s'assit lui même devant sa propre bière.

\- T'en veux une ? En lui montrant la bouteille qu'il avait toujours à la main alors que l'homme considérait le siège d'un air suspicieux puis se décida finalement à y prendre place.

\- T'aimes pas la bière ? Lui demanda Dean devant son air renfrogné.

\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.

L'homme fronçait les sourcils comme si il fouillait dans sa mémoire.

\- A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas en avoir déjà bu.

\- Sérieux, t'as jamais bu de bière ? T'as fait l'armée et t'as jamais bu de bière ? Répéta Dean incrédule. T'étais dans quelle unité, mec ? Celle des bébés en trench coat ?

Castiel écarta les pans de sa veste, regardant comme si il le voyait pour la première fois le vêtement qu'il portait encore sur le dos, puis pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- Je ne suis plus un nourrisson depuis bien longtemps. Répondit il très sérieusement. Et nous portions des uniformes militaires et non des trench coat. J'ai acheté ce vêtement tout comme mes autres vêtements civiles lorsque j'ai été démobilisé.

Dean se mit à rire.

\- Je plaisantais mec. L'humour, le second degré, tu connais ? Laisse tomber. Capitula t'il devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur. Écoute Cass, on va devoir bosser ensemble toute cette semaine et même peut être un peu plus si la mission se prolonge. Ca serait pas mal de faire un peu connaissance et de se détendre, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Castiel hocha la tête, mais sans dire le moindre mot.

\- O... kay... Soupira Dean en fixant sa bière d'un air navré. C'est pas gagné.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Bunker des hommes de lettre.

.

La soirée était plus qu'avancée. Il était minuit passé à présent, Sam détacha son regard du poste de télévision.

Bon sang, il était en train de faire exactement ce que Gabriel attendait de lui.

 _Non mais ça va pas, pas question que j'espionne mon frangin !_

Il leva la main pour éteindre le poste mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Autant le laisser en marche, pour le cas où une fois éteint, il ne puisse plus le rallumer. Après tout, il aimait autant avoir un œil sur ce qui arrivait à Dean.

.

Une nouvelle fois, il parcourut le bunker en tout sens, étudiant tous les plans qu'il avait pu trouver, cherchant toute forme de sortie, espérant même trouver un quelconque passage secret, ultra secret et qui lui aurait échappé jusque là, n'importe quoi en fait qui lui aurait permis de sortir et d'aller chercher son frère. Même si il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ce fichu emplumé avait bien pu l'envoyer.

Il y avait passé tout le reste de la nuit et au petit matin il n'était pas plus avancé.

Pire encore, depuis le départ de Gabriel, les lignes téléphoniques avaient été interrompues ainsi que l'accès internet. Il était véritablement coupé du monde. L'archange avait semblé penser à tout. A moins que Garth ou un autre chasseur ne s'inquiète de son sort, il était condamné à attendre que Gabriel veuille bien le libérer.

Aux premières heures du jour, épuisé, Sam s'effondra dans le fauteuil le regard dans le vide fixant sans vraiment le voir l'écran de télévision qui montrait son frère endormi et sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil agité.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Pittsburgh, deuxième jour, 15h45.

.

\- Nous avons failli être en retard. Commenta Castiel d'un air pincé assis sur le siège passager à côté de Dean qui conduisait.

\- Ouais, et ben on aurait pas été en retard si j'avais pu conduire mon bébé. Au lieu de cette foutue limousine de 10 mètres de long qui ne passe pas partout.

\- Rassurez moi, vous bien êtes chauffeur professionnel, Winchester ? Demanda Castiel d'un air septique.

Dean soupira.

\- Évidemment que je suis "chauffeur professionnel". Dit il en mimant des guillemets. Ca veut dire quoi cette remarque? Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi, à conduire ce paquebot ! Et bon sang, je croyais qu'on avait réglé tout ça hier soir ! On se tutoie, tu te rappelles ? Moi, c'est Dean, pas Winchester. Et toi, tu te relaxes.

\- Nous sommes en service et non pas chez toi devant une bière.

Dean nota le tutoiement malgré la remontrance, et sourit en coin lorsque des passages de leur soirée lui revirent en mémoire. Malgré un démarrage un peu froid, il avait en fait réellement apprécié son futur collègue. Surtout quand celui ci s'était sensiblement détendu après sa deuxième bière. Non sans blague, juste deux toutes petites bières et il était déjà beaucoup moins coincé, le soldat. Dean en avait ri en lui même, mais franchement, il avait trouvé que sourire lui allait plutôt bien.

Ils avaient ainsi pu faire un peu connaissance. Finalement leurs parcours n'était pas si éloignés. Pas de famille ni l'un ni l'autre. Castiel s'était engagé dans l'armée à dix-huit ans et l'avait quittée six mois auparavant après une blessure qui lui avait valu une démobilisation forcée. Il n'avait pas voulu préciser dans quelles circonstances il se l'était faite, ni de quel type de blessure il s'agissait, mais l'ex militaire s'était empressé d'ajouter que cela ne compromettait en rien son efficacité au combat. Comme si Dean allait le juger inapte, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se trouver un emploi civil et que l'un de ses supérieurs, le commandant Brouilleur l'avait recommandé pour ce travail auprès de l'agence Kinnetic. Il était arrivé à Pittsburgh seulement la veille.

Dean, quant à lui, avait perdu ses parents très jeune dans un accident et la vie en foyer d'accueil puis en institutions lui avait rapidement enseigné comment se battre et se débrouiller tout seul en toutes circonstances. Il avait appris la mécanique lorsqu'il avait compris que les études n'étaient pas son fort et avait bossé quelques temps dans un garage. Mais rester au même endroit n'était pas non plus dans sa nature. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était parcourir les routes à bord de son impala 67, seul bien qui lui restait de son père. C'était son bébé, la prunelle de ses yeux. Et il joignait autant que possible l'utile à l'agréable en se faisait régulièrement embaucher comme chauffeur pas forcément très regardant sur ce qu'il transportait, passagers ou autre d'ailleurs. Deux semaines auparavant, Spreight, son ancien patron au garage, l'avait contacté pour lui demander si il serait libre pour un job bien payé de courte durée, une semaine minimum et un mois maximum, pour servir de chauffeur-garde du corps pour le petit ami d'un homme d'affaire.

Il avait un peu tiqué. _Le_ petit ami ?

Mais après tout, il en avait rien eu à foutre. Chacun faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. Tant qu'il était payé, c'était pas ses oignons.

.

.

15h53.

Dean jeta un regard à son passager visiblement préoccupé qui s'impatientait pendant qu'il tentait de garer l'imposante limousine sur une place de stationnement bien trop petite, devant l'aéroport.

\- Je vais descendre ici. Trancha Castiel. Je récupère la cible et je le ramène. Ne bouge pas de cet endroit. En cas de nécessité, nous gardons contact par téléphone. Compris ?

Dean porta deux doigts à sa tempe en une parodie de salut militaire. Il aurait bien claqué des talons et pris la position de garde à vous, mais c'était impossible à faire, assis dans la bagnole. Et puis de toute façon, il était sûr que G.I. Joe n'aurait sûrement pas compris qu'il se foutait légèrement de sa gueule.

\- Ok, Cass. Je vous attends là tous les deux.

Dean sourit lorsqu'il vit le léger froncement de sourcil de son interlocuteur à l'écoute de son surnom et, amusé de sa réaction, le regarda s'éloigner vers le terminal où son client devait débarquer.

.

Lorsqu'il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, poussant un chariot de bagages, il était accompagné d'un homme blond, la petite trentaine, pas très grand. Sûrement le fameux Monsieur Taylor, le petit ami qu'ils devaient escorter, en conclu Dean.

Il descendit de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Taylor. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Et bien oui, merci, le voyage s'est bien passé. Mais appelez moi Justin. Et vous êtes ? Demanda celui ci en lui tendant la main que Dean serra.

\- Dean Winchester, votre chauffeur.

\- Enchanté.

Puis l'homme se retourna vers Castiel et l'aida à charger les bagages dans le coffre. Bien, au moins il avait l'air sympathique et ne faisait pas de manières, c'était toujours ça.

\- J'aimerai aller directement au loft de Brian, s'il vous plait. Précisa t'il lorsqu'ils furent tous trois installés dans la limousine. Je voudrais me reposer un peu.

\- Pas de problème.

Dean démarra la voiture lorsque Castiel y monta, sans dire un mot, le regard fixé sur le rétroviseur, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ca va mec ?

\- Démarre, Winch... Dean. Rectifia t'il. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose.

Devant son air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude, Dean s'exécuta sans poser plus de questions. Parvenu dans la circulation, il manœuvra la voiture, tournant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, passant parfois à l'orange bien mûre selon les instructions du garde du corps concentré.

\- Il y a un problème Monsieur Novak ? Demanda Justin au bout de quelques minutes, inquiet devant l'ambiance soudainement plus tendue dans l'habitacle.

\- Effectivement. Une voiture nous suit depuis notre départ de l'aéroport. J'avais déjà repéré un homme suspect qui semblait un peu trop vous dévisager dans le terminal. Mais je n'étais sûr de rien. Maintenant j'en ai confirmation. A gauche Dean. Maintenant !

Dean braqua aussi rapidement que la volumineuse voiture le lui permit, s'engageant dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à l'artère principale sur laquelle ils roulaient précédemment.

\- Rentre dans ce parking.

La limousine s'engagea dans le parking sous terrain d'un centre commercial.

\- Très bien, gare toi ici et éteins les phares. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne nous aurons pas vu.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, Castiel sortit de la voiture et alla se poster, revolver à la main, en embuscade derrière un pilier en béton de l'entrée.

Malheureusement, au bout de quelques secondes, leur poursuivant s'engouffra lui aussi dans le parking. Immédiatement Castiel tira dans les pneus du véhicule pour l'immobiliser. Il s'approcha prudemment de la portière conducteur, arme à la main.

\- Posez vos mains sur le volant. Cria t'il au chauffeur. Vos mains ! Je veux les voir

Mais lorsque tenant toujours le conducteur en joue d'une main, il ouvrit la portière de l'autre, l'homme profita du fait qu'il recule d'un pas pour attraper son arme à sa ceinture, la pointer sur lui et tirer à bout portant. Par une chance incroyable, l'arme s'enraya, ce qui donna à Castiel la demi seconde qui lui était nécessaire pour extirper le tireur du véhicule alors que l'homme tentait de lui assener un coup de poing au visage. Castiel répliqua d'un crochet du droit, le projetant contre la voiture. L'homme s'écroula au sol, assommé, au moment où une seconde voiture s'engagea dans le parking et ouvrit le feu sur Castiel. Le garde du corps eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour se mettre à l'abri derrière la voiture du premier tireur. Une balle ricocha sur la carrosserie et l'atteignit au bras d'où son sang commença à couler. Sans quitter ses assaillants du regard, Castiel porta la main à son bras blessé et ramena ses doigts devant ses yeux pour évaluer l'ampleur du saignement. La plaie saignait, certes, mais pas suffisamment abondamment pour laisser penser qu'une artère avait pu être touchée. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper davantage. Deux hommes sortirent de la seconde voiture, armes à la main. Le premier tenta d'abattre Castiel qui répliqua tandis qu'il vit du coin de l'oeil que le second s'approchait de la limousine.

\- Dean ! Tenta t'il de le prévenir.

Mais lorsque le second tireur ouvrit la portière passager arrière, revolver au poing, un coup de feu partit de l'intérieur de la limousine et le projeta en arrière, un trou sanglant au milieu de la poitrine. Dean sortit de la voiture son Beretta à la main, il s'accroupit à l'abri de la portière rabattue et se retourna pour dire quelques mots à son passager, puis il s'aplatit au sol, tirant toutes les balles de son chargeur, rechargeant son arme quand elle était vide d'un geste expert. Sous un feu nourri, il parvint finalement aux côtés de Castiel qui tenait toujours en respect le premier agresseur.

\- J'ai presque plus de munitions. Et toi ? Lui demanda t'il lorsque Dean arriva à sa hauteur.

Dean vérifia son chargeur.

\- Cinq balles. Ton bras ça va ? En voyant le sang sur sa manche.

\- Une égratignure. Mais on va pas tenir très longtemps, si on reste là. Dit l'ancien soldat en désignant l'homme qu'il avait précédemment assommé et qui avait repris connaissance et déchargeait son arme enrayée pour tenter de la remettre en service. On se replie.

Les deux hommes reculèrent en se couvrant l'un l'autre, progressant rapidement vers la limousine. Justin déverrouilla les portières au dernier moment et Dean s'installa au volant, démarrant en trombe lorsque Castiel s'engouffra sur le siège passager. Il tira ses dernières balles dans les pneus de la seconde voiture, à défaut de pouvoir atteindre leurs assaillants à présent dissimulés.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à ressortir du parking, une camionnette grise se présenta devant l'entrée pour leur bloquer le passage. Dean fit un écart. La limousine râpa le mur dans une gerbe d'étincelles, mais parvint à passer in extremis.

Alors qu'ils se croyaient hors de danger, le pare-brise arrière explosa lorsqu'une dernière balle l'atteignit, projetant sur Justin et Castiel une myriade de débris de verre.

\- Couchez vous! Ordonna Castiel à son client, en lui posant une main sur le crane pour le rabattre sur le siège arrière. Dean file moi ton arme!

Il attrapa le Beretta, se redressa et riposta en tirant par la lunette arrière explosée. La camionnette tentait de faire demi tour, malgré la largeur de l'entrée qui ne le lui permettait pas. Décidément, leurs assaillants ne voulaient pas lâcher l'affaire. Il les perdit finalement de vue lorsque la limousine s'éloigna à vive allure.

.

Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle.

Dean conduisait, nerveux, les yeux autant sur la route que sur le rétroviseur pour savoir si la camionnette avait terminé de manoeuvrer et allait les rattraper. Castiel, l'arme toujours à la main guettait chaque voiture qui les approchait, chaque conducteur, le doigt sur la détente, prêt à faire feu si nécessaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois hommes purent enfin souffler. Personne ne les suivait.

Revenu sur l'artère principale, Dean conduisit un moment en silence, jetant de temps en temps des regards dans le rétroviseur, pour s'assurer de l'état de ses deux passagers. Le bras de Castiel saignait toujours mais la blessure semblait superficielle et d'ailleurs l'ex-militaire ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça. Leur client, lui était blanc comme un linge, le visage fermé, visiblement choqué.

\- Ca va aller ? Lui demanda t'il en essayant de croiser son regard dans le miroir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans dire un mot, frottant l'une contre l'autre ses mains qui tremblaient.

\- L'hôpital d'abord ou les flics ? Demanda t'il à Castiel.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. On le ramène chez lui. On téléphonera à la police de là bas.

Dean hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la route.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Où est il ? Demanda Kinney en sortant vivement de l'ascenseur menant à son loft, terriblement inquiet.

\- Dans votre chambre. Répondit Dean. Il n'est pas blessé, mais il a été bien secoué. Les flics sont passés, il lui ont juste posé quelques questions, mais ils ont préféré aller sur les lieux rapidement. Ils ont dit qu'ils vous rappelleraient.

Kinney hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil au bras ensanglanté de Castiel. Dean le vit pâlir davantage.

\- Vous, ça va ?

\- Rien de grave.

\- Tant mieux. Merci les gars. Je vais le voir d'accord ?

Il fit coulisser la lourde porte métallique pour entrer dans l'appartement sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

\- Il faudrait qu'on soigne ça. Reprit Dean lorsque la porte se referma d'elle même, en désignant à son tour la blessure.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ca ne saigne même plus. Je me soignerai ce soir quand je rentrerai chez moi.

\- Comme les scouts, hein, toujours prêt ? Se moqua gentiment Dean. Je parie que tu as tout le necessaire de survie pour parer à toutes les situations, pas vrai ?

\- Je suis un soldat. Affirma Castiel comme si cela répondait forcément à la question. Un ex soldat. Ajouta t'il un ton plus bas.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il pense de ce qui vient de se passer, le soldat ? Demanda Dean, cette fois en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Qu'on va devoir avoir une autre conversation avec notre employeur. Parce que nous n'avons pas été attaqués par hasard. Ces hommes étaient organisés, préparés, même si ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que nous soyons présents pour protéger leur cible. C'étaient des professionnels.

.

Au bout de vingt minutes à poireauter derrière la porte, Dean fulminait.

\- Putain mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ? On va pas rester planter là toute la soirée! Et puis ton bras s'est remis à saigner.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière.

\- Oh et puis merde !

Il frappa contre le lourd volet métallique puis le fit coulisser sans attendre de réponse.

\- Monsieur Kinney, je voudrais savoir si vous avez encore besoin de nous. Novak est blessé, et...

Il s'arrêta net, la bouche grande ouverte lorsqu'il fut suffisamment avancé dans l'appartement pour apercevoir par les parois vitrées de la chambre le couple entièrement nu sur le lit. Castiel le percuta alors qu'il le suivait et s'était brusquement arrêté sans prévenir.

\- Qu'est ce qui se p... ?

L'ancien militaire se figea également. De leur place, ils pouvaient parfaitement voir Justin, nu, à quatre pattes sur le lit, le visage relevé dans un rictus de plaisir, pendant que Kinney, à genoux derrière lui le prenait avec ardeur.

\- Je peux vous aider...han... messieurs? Demanda Kinney sans arrêter ses coups de rein tandis que Justin gémissait en serrant les draps dans ses poings.

Dean se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque alors que la chaleur lui montait au visage.

\- Euh... et bien...je me demandais ...

Il se tourna sur le côté pour cesser d'observer le couple en pleins ébats et tomba sur le visage de Castiel, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement fasciné par le spectacle.

Dean haussa un sourcil surpris devant l'attitude de l'ancien militaire. Il aurait pensé qu'une telle vision l'aurait choqué, ou plutôt répugné. Après tout les militaires étaient bien connus pour être tous des gros machos homophobes, non ? Mais au contraire, en dehors d'un intérêt certain pour l'action qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Dean pouvait aussi voir dans le regard de Castiel une certaine... excitation ?

Il secoua la tête pour revenir au moment présent.

\- Euh... Monsieur Kinney, si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous pour le moment...

Il se racla la gorge avec difficultés en entendant un nouveau gémissement sortir de la chambre alors que les bruits de claquements de la peau contre la peau se faisaient encore plus sauvages.

\- Non, ça va aller les gars. L'appart est...han... parfaitement sécurisé. Souffla Kinney entre deux coups de rein. Claquez la porte en repartant... et ça enclenchera le système de sécurité.

Il avait à présent agrippé les hanches de Justin, et parlait au rythme de ses allers et retours dans l'intimité de son amant gémissant.

\- Je vous... attends... demain... ici... à 9 heures. Termina t'il dans un souffle.

Il releva ensuite Justin dos contre son torse et passa une main autour de sa poitrine pour le coller encore plus à son corps, l'exposant sciemment et entièrement au regard des deux hommes éberlués. Son autre main descendit le long du ventre du blond pour arriver à son sexe qu'il se mit à masturber vigoureusement.

\- Soignez vous Monsieur Novak... han... Je réglerai tous les frais médicaux.

Puis il saisit le visage de Justin, le retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément sans cesser de le pilonner sauvagement et sans plus se préoccuper des deux hommes plantés dans son salon.

\- Monsieur Kinney. Commença Castiel d'un ton froid qui contrastait avec la rougeur de ses joues. Nous devons parler de cette attaque. Les assaillants étaient trop bien organisés, ce n'était pas...

\- Euh...Cass, je crois que c'est pas le bon moment là. Le coupa Dean en lui agrippant la manche. On verra ça demain.

Il le tira en dehors de l'appart mais Castiel semblait avoir du mal à marcher. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Dean fit coulisser la lourde porte métallique et entendit le déclic qui signait le verrouillage de la porte et la mise en route du système d'alarme.

\- Oh putain. Si je m'attendais... S'exclama t'il encore mal remis de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'appartement.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, Dean regarda Castiel adossé contre une des parois et qui était resté silencieux depuis leur départ.

\- Ca va pas, mec ? T'as mal ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

Castiel ne répondait pas, le regard fuyant, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

Inquiet, Dean s'empara de son bras et déchira le tissu de sa chemise pour inspecter la plaie qui s'était faiblement remise à saigner.

\- Attends, fais moi voir. C'est pas trop méchant, je crois, mais il va te falloir quelques points de suture là dessus. Ca va ? T'es sur ? T'es tout pale d'un seul coup. Tu vas quand même pas tomber dans les pommes ?

L'absence de réponse l'inquiéta davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Castiel porter la main à son pantalon pour se réajuster d'un air terriblement gêné.

\- Oh merde, mais tu bandes !

Dean recula d'un pas sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Euh...ok. En se passant une main nerveuse sur la nuque. Bon ben, ...euh... je vais te ramener chez toi, d'accord ? Et tu pourras... euh... faire le nécessaire... pour les deux.

Dean s'était reculé jusqu'à la paroi opposée de l'ascenseur, tandis que Castiel le fixait à présent d'un air indéchiffrable.

.

Le voyage de retour à leur immeuble se fit dans un silence embarrassé. Arrivé devant la porte de Castiel, Dean ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter devant son collègue, ni quoi penser.

\- T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Parfaitement, Dean. Merci. Répondit Castiel d'une voix tranchante.

\- Bon, ben dans ce cas, je vais aller m'occuper de la bagnole. Constater les dégâts, réparer ce que je peux. Tout ça.

Dean parlait trop rapidement, gêné et parfaitement conscient que cela se voyait.

\- Très bien. On se voir demain. 8h30 avant de se rendre au loft de Kinney.

\- Ok mec. A demain.

Puis Dean repris l'ascenseur sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, presque soulagé lorsque les portes se refermèrent. Adossé contre la paroi, il se cogna le crane contre le mur.

\- Quel con, mais quel con! Se fustigea t'il lui même.

.

Arrivé dans le parking, siffla lorsqu'il fit le tour de la voiture. Il y avait des impacts de balles partout dans la carrosserie, la vitre arrière avait explosé et une longue érosion courait sur tout le côté passager, récoltée lorsque le véhicule avait frotté contre le mur dans leur fuite.

Levant un sourcils soulagé, Dean jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre voiture, intacte quelques places plus loin. Finalement, il n'était pas mécontent qu'on ne l'ait pas laissé s'en servir. Oh évidemment, il aurait réparé son bébé si elle avait été dans cet état là, et d'ailleurs ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Mais chaque égratignure sur la carrosserie de sa chère impala lui faisait aussi mal que si elle avait été faite sur sa propre peau. Alors la voir dans cet état. Dean secoua la tête de dépit à cette sombre idée.

Enfin bref, la pauvre limousine était vraiment bien amochée. Dean espéra que Kinney avait une bonne assurance.

Il s'accroupit devant la portière conducteur, un des impacts de balle laissait deviner que le projectile était toujours à l'intérieur. Il sortit son couteau et en extirpa la balle qu'il examina soigneusement, une lettre et un nombre étaient gravés dessus en tout petit mais suffisamment grand pour être lisible.

 _P14_

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ca ne lui disait rien du tout. A sa connaissance, ça n'était pas une marque connue de munition, ni un code pour désigner le calibre ou le type de balle.

La provenance peut être? La marque distinctive de celui qui s'en était servi ? Dans son job, il avait déjà eu affaire à pas mal de monde plus ou moins louche, mais ce P14 ne correspondait à rien qu'il n'ait déjà rencontré. Il en parlerait avec Novak demain.

Lorsqu'il repensa à son collègue, Dean ne put s'empêcher de le revoir avec sa trique et son air gêné. Donc Novak était gay. Et pas forcément fier de l'être au vu de son attitude.

Non pas que Dean soit forcement fier de la sienne non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il n'était pas homophobe, c'est juste qu'il avait été surpris, c'est tout. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son patron en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec l'homme qu'il devait protéger juste après qu'ils se soient fait canardés. Et pas non plus à ce que ce spectacle fasse bander son collègue.

Ca aurait eu de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui, non ?

Dean soupira. Le souci, c'est que maintenant Castiel allait sûrement se faire des idées sur son compte. Peut être même qu'il ne voudrait plus travailler avec lui, et ça serait dommage. En fait, Dean avait fini par l'apprécier, ce soldat coincé. C'était plutôt un mec bien et un très bon combattant. Et après tout, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Dean rangea la balle dans sa poche et se releva, regardant toujours les dégâts sur la carrosserie noire. De toute façon la police voudrait sûrement inspecter la voiture. Il ne devait toucher à rien. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il puisse faire ce soir.

Rien de plus, à part... aller s'assurer que Novak allait bien. Il avait peut être besoin d'aide pour soigner sa blessure. Dean avait l'habitude. Il avait si souvent fait des points de suture à son frère qu'il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés.

Dean se figea et fronça les sourcils.

Son frère ? Mais il était fils unique.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, à la recherche d'une bosse qu'il ne trouva pas. Et pourtant il avait forcement du se cogner le crane pendant la bagarre. Et pas qu'un peu pour s'imaginer un frangin. Pendant une seconde il avait vraiment cru qu'il avait un frère. Et un frère qui s'appelait Sam, en plus. Il aurait pu le jurer.

Il secoua la tête. Bon c'était sûrement rien. Peut être un personnage de sa série préférée, la clinique des cœurs brisés, son petit péché secret.

Enfin bref.

Il remonta à l'étage de Castiel et arrivé devant sa porte, frappa sur le battant de bois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des pas se firent entendre, le judas s'ouvrit et Dean entendit une chaîne être retirée avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

 _Prudent, le mec._

Cette impression se renforça encore lorsque son collègue ouvrit plus largement la porte et que Dean put voir son arme dans sa main, braquée dans sa direction..

\- Hé, c'est que moi, mec. Me flingue pas.

\- Désolé. Vieille habitude.

L'ex soldat rangea son arme dans son dos, dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il sortait visiblement de la douche, torse nu, avec seulement un pantalon de jogging gris et une serviette blanche posée sur ses épaules et avec laquelle il essuyait ses cheveux trempés.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait. Tu veux un coup de main pour suturer ta blessure?

Castiel le considéra un moment avec suspicion.

\- Tu sais faire ça ?

\- Et bien étrangement oui. Répondit Dean, étonné lui même de savoir que c'était la vérité sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

\- Alors c'est pas de refus. Il est assez difficile de se recoudre soi même d'une seule main.

Castiel conduisit Dean dans sa cuisine et déballa devant lui une trousse à pharmacie complète. Tout le nécessaire de suture s'y trouvait, compresses, fil chirurgical, antiseptique, pansements.

\- Et ben dis donc. Quand j'ai dit que t'étais prêt à toute éventualité, j'étais encore loin du compte!

Castiel s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise et présenta son bras blessé à Dean qui commença à nettoyer la plaie. Elle ne saignait plus. La balle n'avait fait qu'érafler le bras, mais elle avait tout de même entaillé assez profondément les chaires sur plusieurs centimètres.

\- Écoute Cass. Commença Dean alors qu'il resserrait les berges de la blessure entre deux doigts et venait de piquer la peau pour faire le premier point. Pour ce qui s'est passé là bas. Enfin... je veux dire...

Castiel le fixait, attendant silencieusement qu'il poursuive, sans même grimacer lorsque l'aiguille avait pénétré sa peau.

\- J'ai vraiment rien contre les mecs comme toi, d'accord ? C'est idiot, j'ai juste été surpris.

\- Les mecs comme moi ? En penchant la tête sur le côté visiblement sans comprendre.

\- ben ouais, enfin les péd...euh...les gays quoi. En se reprenant au dernier moment.

\- Je ne crois pas être gay. Répondit Castiel les sourcils relevés comme s'il était surpris du qualificatif.

\- Euh, mec, quand un gars se met à bander en regardant deux mecs baiser, pour moi, ça veut dire qu'il est gay.

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, Dean releva le regard de sa tâche et le reporta sur Castiel qui le fixait toujours les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas si tu es gay ou non ? Demanda Dean devant l'air sincèrement étonné de Castiel.

Celui ci sembla considérer un moment cette éventualité comme si c'était la première fois qu'il réfléchissait à ce sujet.

\- Je crois qu'en fait le sexe des gens n'a que peu d'importance pour moi. J'aime une personne pour ce qu'elle est, non pour son sexe.

Dean leva un sourcil dubitatif.

 _Ok, mais quand même, un mec et une nana, c'est pas pareil._ Songea t'il en imaginant les courbes généreuses de ses partenaires habituelles.

\- Donc t'es bi ? Insista t'il sans savoir pourquoi le fait d'avoir une véritable réponse à cette question revêtait autant d'importance à ses yeux.

\- Je ne crois pas non plus.

Dean secoua la tête de plus en plus perplexe, puis pencha la tête sur le côté une seconde.

\- Ok, mec, après tout ça me regarde pas. Je voulais juste te dire que même si j'ai réagi... enfin... un peu connement sur le moment, j'ai aucun problème avec ça, ok? Et j'espère que ça va pas nous empêcher de bosser ensemble.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le devrait, Dean. Répondit très honnêtement Castiel. D'ailleurs à ce propos...

Castiel regarda son bras que Dean venait de finir de suturer comme un professionnel et le déplia pour en vérifier la souplesse. Il eut un grognement appréciateur. Et lorsque le garde du corps releva le regard vers Dean et que celui ci put voir un léger sourire étirer ses traits, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça transformait complètement son visage et lui enlevait cette impression de robot déshumanisé que lui conférait souvent son attitude si rigide. Une seconde fois, il se dit que ça lui allait foutrement bien.

\- Je voulais te remercier. Reprit Castiel de sa voix chaude. Tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Ils m'auraient eu si tu n'étais pas venu me prêter main forte.

Dean se secoua, se sentant presque pris en faute à dévisager son collègue comme ça simplement parce qu'il lui souriait. Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Pas de quoi mec. Je sais que t'en aurais fait autant pour moi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, complicité de frères d'arme, de ceux qui se comprennent sans avoir besoin de parler parce qu'ils ont vécu et vu plus de choses que le commun des mortels et savent la valeur d'un frère qui protège vos arrières.

\- Et d'ailleurs en parlant de ça. Reprit Dean en sortant la balle de sa poche, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. P14, ça te dit quelque chose?

Lorsqu'il lui mit le projectile dans la main, Castiel l'examina attentivement.

\- Non rien du tout. Mais je vais faire quelques recherches.

A l'écoute de ce mot Dean fronça les sourcils.

 _Des recherches?_

Aussitôt, l'image d'un homme très grand, aux cheveux trop longs, assis devant un ordinateur portable, s'imposa à son esprit. Il la chassa en haussant les épaules. Décidément il avait vraiment dû se cogner fort, même si il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il déconnait à plein tubes.

\- Ouais. Il faudrait qu'on demande à ce flic que connaît Kinney, Horvath, je crois, de vérifier. Il pourrait peut être se renseigner.

Dean se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna au moment où il allait ouvrir.

\- T'es sûr que ça va aller Cass ? On se voit demain ?

Celui ci lui sourit et fit de nouveau jouer son bras devant lui.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis comme neuf. Merci Dean.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **.**

 **Suite au prochain épisode...**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Bonne semaine. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Troisième jour

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Nous sommes samedi donc... chapitre 3.**

 **Bonne lecture. ;)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jour 3:**

.

Sam était littéralement hors de lui. Il hurlait dans la pièce vide depuis dix bonnes minutes, tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard noir au miroir, comme si il s'attendait à y voir apparaître l'archange pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais évidemment, celui-ci ne daignait pas se montrer.

\- C'est comme ça que tu les protèges ?! Cria t'il finalement aux murs qui l'entouraient. Castiel s'est pris une balle. Ils auraient tous pu se faire tuer ! GABRIEL !

L'archange se matérialisa d'un seul coup devant lui, une sucette dans la bouche et le regard exaspéré.

\- Oh, mais bon sang arrête de crier comme ça, tu vas te faire péter une artère! Je veille sur eux je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Tu veilles sur eux ? Sans blague, tu veilles sur eux ? Répétait le chasseur complètement abasourdi par sa mauvaise fois. Et bien beau travail, vraiment ! Je te félicite.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, le défia du regard d'oser le contre dire.

\- Il me semble que si tu veillais vraiment sur eux, ils ne se seraient pas retrouvés dans cette embuscade. Ils ont failli mourir !

\- N'importe quoi ! Répliqua l'archange pas le moins du monde impressionné par la colère grandissante de l'humain. Tu crois vraiment que le revolver du méchant s'est enrayé par l'opération du Saint Esprit ? Oups, pardon Papa. Ajouta t'il avec une moue faussement contrite le regard dirigé vers le plafond.

Gabriel soupira de dépit devant l'un air clairement irrité du chasseur. Il retira la sucette de sa bouche pendant que Sam le fusillait toujours du regard.

\- Oh mais relaxe maman, les petits vont bien. Castiel n'a eu qu'une égratignure, crois moi, il a déjà vu bien pire... même si il ne s'en souvient pas pour le moment. Concéda t'il en relevant un sourcil. Et puis regarde comme ça les a rapprochés.

Son expression se fit cette fois outrancièrement admirative et attendrie.

\- Et mon petit Cassy a été si courageux pendant que ton grand frère lui recousait avec tant de précautions son pauvre petit bras blessé.

Il désigna de sa sucette l'écran de télévision toujours allumé.

\- Je suis sûr que toi non plus tu n'as pas manqué une miette du spectacle.

Il sourit, visiblement très fier de l'évolution de la situation.

\- Bon d'accord, on en est pas encore au stade du roulage de galoche, mais c'est déjà pas si mal pour une première étape, non ?

Gabriel se rapprocha soudainement de Sam avec des yeux de cocker malheureux.

\- Je suis très triste que tu me fasses aussi peu confiance Sammy.

\- C'est Sam. Rectifia automatiquement le chasseur qui soupira devant l'air satisfait de l'archange. Gabriel, il faut que tu arrêtes ça. Ramène les. S'il te plait. Capitula t'il, tentant cette fois la douceur puisque de toute évidence la colère ne donnait aucun résultat.

L'archange sourit largement en replaçant la sucette dans sa bouche et lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil complice, visiblement pas dure de la tentative de manipulation.

\- Et tu laisserais le petit Justin se faire tuer par ceux qui lui veulent du mal ? Non, tu ne ferai pas ça tout de même.

A son tour Gabriel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air maintenant aussi sévère qu'il le pouvait malgré son envie de rire, comme un adulte qui s'attendait tout de même à mieux de la part d'un enfant récalcitrant.

\- Si ça peut t'aider, considère que nos frangins sont sur une chasse. Et pour une fois une chasse sans monstre. Enfin sans monstre autre qu'humains, même si j'ai souvent tendance à penser que ce sont les pires.

Il se rapprocha de Sam qui recula d'un pas et levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont très bien s'en sortir. Tu vas voir.

De nouveau souriant, Gabriel claqua des doigts et Sam se retrouva assis sur le canapé devant le téléviseur allumé, un gobelet XXXXL de pop-corn caramélisé posé sur ses genoux. L'archange avait de nouveau disparu.

Le regard de Sam se reporta sur l'écran où il pouvait voir Dean qui quittait l'appartement de Castiel. Il tenta de se lever, mais il était comme collé au canapé.

Non, l'archange n'avait pas fait ça ?!

\- GABRIEEEEL !

Sam ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Se sentir aussi impuissant lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, mais l'archange lui avait promis de veiller sur eux et malgré ses airs insupportables et condescendants, Sam était sûr qu'il tenait à son frère. Enfin autant qu'un emplumé puisse éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Il tenta de nouveau de se lever, sans succès.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix. Avec un nouveau soupir résigné, il piocha dans le bol et engloutit un grain de pop-corn.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Pittsburgh, troisième jour, 9h00.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit Castiel consulter sa montre et frapper à la porte du loft de Kinney. Ce mec avait avalé une horloge, c'était pas possible autrement. Sans même avoir à consulter sa propre montre, Dean était certain qu'au moment où les phalanges de l'ex-soldat avaient heurté le battant métallique, l'horloge atomique de Berlin avait sonné neuf heures pétantes.

Il en sourit finalement. Après tout chacun ses petites manies. La ponctualité ne devait pas être un si grand défaut. En tout cas puisque ce n'était pas l'un des siens, celle de Castiel compensait.

.

La lourde porte coulissa sur ses gonds. Kinney, torse nu et vêtu uniquement d'un jean, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, leur fit signe de rentrer. Il s'effaça pour les laisser passer et se dirigea vers la cuisine américaine qu'ils avaient entre-aperçue la veille sur leur gauche et où à présent Justin était assis devant un café fumant et une assiette garnie. Le jeune homme redressa la tête en les apercevant et leur sourit lorsqu'ils approchèrent.

Kinney, toujours au téléphone, s'était un peu éloigné et discutait de toute évidence avec le capitaine Horvath des événements de la veille.

\- D'accord, Carl. Nous passerons vers 11h pour faire notre déposition. Oui eux aussi bien sûr.

Les deux hommes devinèrent que le policier réclamait également leur présence puisque Brian leur jeta un regard entendu. Ca tombait bien, ils pourraient lui montrer la balle.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur les lieux ? [ ... ] D'accord, vous nous expliquerez tout ça quand on arrivera. A toute à l'heure.

Kinney raccrocha.

\- Comment allez vous monsieur Novak ? Demanda t'il lorsqu'il rejoignit les trois hommes dans la cuisine, en désignant son bras soigné.

\- Très bien merci. Winchester m'a fait quelques points de suture hier soir. Rien de grave.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir voir un médecin ? Demanda Justin qui avait pâli en repensant sûrement à la fusillade et au sang qui avait coulé du bras de son garde du corps.

\- C'est inutile, Monsieur Taylor. Merci de vous en inquiéter.

Justin se leva de son siège et fit face aux deux hommes debout devant lui.

\- Justin, appelez moi Justin, j'insiste. Et je voulais vous remercier tous les deux. Je sais que c'est votre travail, mais vous avez risqué vos vies pour sauver la mienne. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant.

Dean se passa la main sur la nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, ben... c'est juste le boulot.

Justin leur tendit la main qu'ils serrèrent l'un après l'autre.

\- Aucun salaire ne peut suffisamment récompenser cela. Répondit le blond avec conviction. Est ce que vous avez déjeuné ? Un café ? Leur proposa t'il en désignant deux chaises sur lesquelles ils prirent place.

\- C'est pas de refus. Répondit Dean avec enthousiasme tandis qu'il salivait déjà devant le bacon et les œufs bien grillés qui se trouvaient dans l'assiette du blond.

Justin sourit et fit le tour de l'îlot central pour mettre deux nouvelles portions à cuire dans la poêle.

\- Brian ? Tu en veux ?

\- Certainement pas !

L'interpelé ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit un avocat qu'il entreprit de fendre en deux pour en retirer le noyau, puis se servit un jus de goyave.

\- Toute cette graisse saturée me rend malade, et me fait prendre du poids rien qu'à la regarder. Tu devrais faire attention, toi aussi, mon ange. Tu n'as plus vingt ans.

Il attrapa le blond par la nuque et l'attira contre lui, lui passant sans vergogne la main sur les fesses.

\- Et j'aimerai bien que ce petit cul reste ferme pendant encore quelques années.

Puis il lui claqua le postérieur, pendant que le blond se dégageait en riant.

\- Brian ! On a des spectateurs.

\- Et alors ? Ca ne t'a jamais gêné dans la backroom du Babylon, il me semble. Je dirais même plutôt que ça t'excite d'habitude au contraire.

Kinney se mit à rire en voyant le regard stupéfait des deux hommes qui les observaient, l'un plutôt perplexe, l'autre clairement mal à l'aise.

Dean en était à se demander si ce type n'était pas un véritable obsédé sexuel qui se baladait en permanence à moitié à poils sauf quand il était au bureau.

 _Et encore._ Songea t'il en repensant à son entretien d'embauche, où Brian avait soit disant " testé " ses réactions.

Kinney ne portait effectivement qu'un pantalon depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé, et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir se couvrir davantage, même si c'était déjà mille fois mieux que la veille, lorsqu'ils les avaient surpris en pleine action.

Dean haussa les épaules. Avec ce mec, on apprenait vite à relativiser.

La sonnerie de l'interphone se fit entendre. Kinney s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir lorsque Castiel se leva de son siège et sorti son arme pour se placer devant lui. Un peu impressionné, fixant le revolver dans la main du garde du corps, Brian s'approcha de l'interphone et jetant un coup d'oeil à l'écran de contrôle, il fit coulisser la lourde porte.

\- Vous pouvez ranger ça. C'est sa mère.

Une femme blonde, la cinquantaine, se précipita vers son fils, non sans jeter un bref regard inquiet sur l'arme que Castiel rangeait à sa place dans l'étui qu'il portait sous son trench coat.

\- Oh, Justin! Je viens seulement d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas appelée hier soir?

\- Parce que tu n'aurais rien pu faire maman et que je ne voulais pas que tu t'affoles. Répondit le blond lorsqu'il réussit à se dégager de son étreinte. Je vais bien. Et c'est grâce à Castiel et Dean que Brian a engagé pour assurer ma sécurité. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie.

La femme se retourna vers les deux hommes et toute à son émotion les prit successivement dans ses bras.

\- Je ne saurais jamais vous exprimer suffisamment ma reconnaissance. Dit elle avec émotion lorsqu'elle se recula.

\- Nous n'avons fait que notre travail. Affirma Castiel droit comme un I.

Elle leur adressa un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées, puis se retourna vers Brian, assimilant les informations que son fils venait de lui donner

\- Mais vous saviez que Justin était en danger ? Demanda t'elle avec inquiétude à Brian qui les avait rejoints après avoir enfin enfilé un T-shirt. Est ce que la police est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr que la police est au courant et d'ailleurs le capitaine Horvath nous attends au commissariat à 11h pour que nous fassions notre déposition. Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient recueillis des éléments sur les lieux de la fusillade. Leur laboratoire est en train de les étudier. On en saura peut être plus tout à l'heure. Il veut vous voir également. Dit il à Castiel et Dean.

\- Mais qui sont ces gens ? Insista Jennifer. Et qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent ? Demanda t'elle cette fois en s'adressant à son fils.

\- Monsieur Kinney, commença Castiel qui n'avait pas encore entamé son assiette alors que Dean avait déjà presque terminé la sienne et louchait déjà sur le bacon de son voisin, comme j'ai tenté de vous le dire hier soir, ces hommes ne sont pas des amateurs. Ils connaissaient l'heure d'arrivée de Monsieur Taylor. Justin. Rectifia t'il alors que le blond allait de nouveau protester. Ils nous ont suivi. Ils avaient des armes et étaient prêts à tuer pour atteindre leur cible.

Dean tourna le visage vers Justin qui palissait de nouveau au fur et à mesure de la tirade de Castiel, tandis que sa mère lui avait pris la main, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude. Brian s'approcha du blond et passa un bras autour de sa taille l'attirant à lui dans un geste protecteur.

\- Ca va aller. Affirma t'il d'un ton rassurant. T'en fais pas, on va les attraper.

\- Je suis presque certain que les commanditaires, puisqu'il ne fait pas de doute que ceux qui nous ont attaqués n'étaient que de simples mercenaires, ne sont pas les auteurs des lettres de menaces que vous avez reçues. Continua Castiel, professionnel.

\- Des lettres de menaces, mais quelles lettres ? Demanda la mère de Justin cette fois véritablement affolée. Brian, quelqu'un a menacé Justin ? Et vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?

Justin se dégagea des bras de son compagnon et se redressa tentant de reprendre une contenance et par la même de rassurer sa mère inquiète.

\- Maman calme toi. Brian n'y est pour rien. Je vais bien. Il ne m'est rien arrivé.

\- Mais enfin qui sont ces gens et qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent ?Redemanda t'elle en regardant son fils d'un air triste et terriblement inquiet. Justin... j'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois. Je... je refuse... je ne pourrais pas supporter d'en repasser par là.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas. Affirma Brian avec conviction. On va coincer ces salopards !

\- Encore faudrait il savoir de qui il s'agit.

Castiel sortit la balle de sa poche.

\- A ce propos, P14, est ce que cela signifie quelque chose pour vous ?

Kinney prit la balle, l'examina un moment et la reposa finalement sur le comptoir. Justin ne la quittait quant à lui pas des yeux, mais secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, rien du tout.

Jennifer pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, fouillant manifestement dans ses souvenirs tandis qu'elle se saisissait de la balle et en lisait l'inscription.

\- Est ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport... ? Non c'est sûrement stupide.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, attentifs.

\- Cette vieille proposition de loi, vous vous souvenez ? C'était en 2004 ou 2005, il me semble. Celle qui voulait retirer certains de leurs droits aux homosexuels, les empêcher de se marier, d'adopter des enfants.

\- Oui, je me souviens, c'était la proposition 14. Affirma le blond.

\- Proposition 14. Répéta Castiel. P14.

\- Ca colle. Renchéri Dean. Et c'était un groupe armé ? Ils étaient violents ? Qui est ce qui dirigeait ?

\- En théorie, c'était plutôt un mouvement politique. Continua Jennifer. Mais il y avait bien des extrémistes comme partout.

\- Comme celui qui a posé la bombe au Babylon. Précisa Brian amer en repensant à son établissement dévasté et surtout aux quatre morts et aux dizaines de blessés, dont Michael, son meilleur ami qui avait bien failli y laisser la vie.

Il avait bien cru perdre Justin, ce soir là et la terreur qui l'avait envahit lui avait réalisé à quel point il l'aimait. Et lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, au milieu des décombres et de l'affolement général, il le lui avait d'ailleurs dit pour la toute première fois.

\- On a jamais rien pu prouver, mais on savait bien que c'était eux où quelqu'un qui pensait comme eux. Continua Brian d'une voix étranglée. Ils étaient dirigés par un prêtre, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Oui, le révérend Fowler. Ajouta Jennifer. Mais ça fait plus de 12 ans. Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'en prendraient à mon fils maintenant? Et puis je vois mal un homme d'église commanditer un meurtre.

\- Les curés, c'est les pires! Affirma Dean d'un air convaincu. Avec eux, faut s'attendre à tout.

Castiel lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut être ? En tout cas il y a sûrement une piste à creuser de ce côté là. Ce P14, ça peut pas être une coïncidence.

Jennifer consulta sa montre et se leva de son siège.

\- Déjà presque 10h. J'ai rendez vous avec des clients qui doivent visiter une maison à l'autre bout de la ville.

Elle regarda son fils avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'amour dans le regard.

\- Ca va aller mon chéri ? Je peux annuler si tu as besoin de moi.

Le blond lui sourit.

\- Va à ton rendez vous, maman. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire, ça ne servirait à rien que tu restes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très bien entouré. Dit il en désignant les deux gardes du corps.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Sois prudent.

Elle se retourna vers les deux hommes.

\- Messieurs, je vous confie mon fils.

\- N'ayez crainte, madame. Répondit Castiel en se redressant. Nous veillerons sur lui comme sur notre propre enfant.

La femme sourit de la formulation alors que Dean s'étouffait avec la gorgée de café qu'il était en train d'avaler.

 _Leur enfant ?_

 _Genre... comme si ils étaient en couple et qu'ils aient... un fils ? ... Ensemble ?_

Il regarda Castiel qui le fixait maintenant sans comprendre sa réaction.

\- Ca va Dean ?

\- Ouais ouais, ça va mec. Mais t'as de ces façons de dire les choses parfois. Ajouta t'il plus bas en souriant en coin, alors que Jennifer s'éloignait et que Justin et Brian se dirigeaient vers leur chambre pour se préparer avant de se rendre au commissariat.

Castiel le regarda en tiquant, visiblement perplexe sur ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si inconvenant.

\- Laisse tomber. Capitula Dean en fermant les yeux et secouant la tête, incrédule.

La dernière chose dont il avait envie était bien de devoir se lancer dans une invraisemblable conversation sur leur hypothétique couple et leur toute aussi improbable progéniture. Mais bien que l'idée le fasse grimacer, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en lui même de l'air presque offusqué de l'ancien militaire qui fronçait à présent les sourcils.

Puis il se renfrogna en entendant les bruits suspects qui leur provenaient depuis la salle de bain où Brian et Justin s'étaient dirigés.

 _Putain c'est pas vrai. Pire que des lapins ces deux là !_

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Bunker des hommes de lettre.

.

\- Pfff, ton frangin est vraiment indécrottable. Affirma Gabriel en secouant la tête.

Il venait d'apparaître d'un seul coup aux côtés de Sam toujours assis sur le canapé et qui sursauta tellement fort qu'il en renversa la moitié du bol de pop-corn toujours sur ses genoux.

\- Bon sang Gabriel ! S'exclama Sam en constatant les dégâts.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda l'archange en souriant largement.

Il ramassant un grain de pop-corn sur la jambe du chasseur et l'enfourna dans sa bouche en relevant un sourcil suggestif.

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant. Protesta le chasseur pas du tout d'humeur.J'ai passé la nuit ici, j'ai mal au dos. Laisse moi me lever.

Gabriel soupira.

\- Laisse moi me lever! Ramène les ici! On ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais un caractère beaucoup trop autoritaire mon petit Sammy? Et moi j'ai jamais aimé qu'on me donne des ordres. Demande à Michel.

\- Il faut que j'aille pisser. Grommela Sam plus bas en détournant les yeux.

L'archange le dévisagea sans rien faire.

\- S'il te plait. Rajouta le chasseur entre ses dents serrées.

Gabriel sourit. Il claqua des doigts et Sam fut enfin libéré.

\- Et ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile, si ? Alors, raconte, comment se portent nos deux futurs tourtereaux ? Demanda Gabriel lorsqu'au bout d'un moment le chasseur revint dans la pièce, une tasse de café fumante à la main.

Par réflexe, Sam jeta un regard à l'écran où il pouvait voir une femme blonde quitter le loft et leurs deux frères se regarder en chiens de faïence.

\- Ah, là ! S'exclama d'un seul coup Gabriel avec enthousiasme en pointant l'écran du doigt. Ce genre de regard là. Me dis pas que tu vois pas de quoi je parle!

\- Bon c'est vrai. Concéda Sam. Difficile de le nier, ces deux là ont un vrai problème de communication par moments. Mais il faut dire que Castiel...

\- Quoi Castiel ? Demanda l'archange immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Rien, mais je veux juste dire que ton frère est parfois... un peu naïf sur certaines choses.

Le regard de Gabriel se fit rieur.

\- C'est pas faux. Si tu avais pu voir sa petite frimousse, quand il était enfant et que Lucifer a voulu lui expliquer comment les humains faisaient les bébés. J'ai d'ailleurs été assez étonné, connaissant mon grand frère, de voir la façon dont il s'y est pris pour l'éduquer. Je l'aurais plutôt vu emmener notre petit Cassy dans un bordel pour sa première leçon de nature en direct, mais pas du tout, il lui a servi l'histoire de la cigogne et des abeilles. D'ailleurs je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais depuis, Castiel a toujours gardé une affection particulière pour les abeilles.

Sam regarda l'archange d'un air ahuri.

\- Sérieusement ?

Et Gabriel éclata de rire.

\- Mais bien sûr que non, idiot !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme quoi le plus naïf des deux n'est pas celui que tu penses. Je te rappelle que Castiel a des milliards d'années d'existence, et qu'il a assisté à la naissance de l'humanité. Il était déjà un ange bien avant que vous ne vous extirpiez des océans en rampant sur le ventre. Et le fait qu'il manque d'une certaine... pratique, ne fait pas de lui un imbécile pour autant.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit un truc pareil!

\- Alors que ton frère, Continua Gabriel, en le pointant du doigt, de plus en plus énervé, n'est même pas capable de voir que cet ange qui lui a été envoyé et qui l'a sauvé de l'enfer, a tout sacrifié pour lui. Sa grâce. Le paradis. Sa famille. Et pour quoi ? Il ne le voit même pas pour ce qu'il est. Il... il l'utilise. Cracha t'il avec dédain. Il le siffle quand il en a besoin et le renvoie comme un putain de clébard quand le boulot est fait. Ton frère...

\- Quoi mon frère ? Cria Sam lui aussi de plus en plus en colère.

\- Ton frère n'a pas les couilles de reconnaître qu'il l'aime, voila tout. Et ce juste parce que Castiel est dans un vaisseau masculin et que ses foutus préjugés sont plus fort que la reconnaissance qu'il n'a même pas.

\- Pas les couilles ? Sans blague, pas les couilles ? Répéta Sam à présent hors de lui. T'es plutôt mal placé pour dire ça ! Parce qu'il en a eu plus que toi en tout cas. C'est LUI qui a arrêté l'apocalypse que TOI tu n'avais pas le courage d'empêcher. Parce que si on parle de couilles, c'est bien toi qui n'as pas eu celles d'affronter tes frangins pour les empêcher de se battre et de mettre le monde à feu et à sang. ALORS TU FERAIS MIEUX DE NE PAS DONNER DE LECON DE COURAGE A MON FRERE. Hurla Sam maintenant rouge de colère.

L'air crépitait littéralement de l'énergie dégagée par la fureur de l'archange, tandis que celle de l'homme, bien que moins impressionnante, n'en était pas moindre pour autant. Les deux hommes se faisaient face à présent, poings serrés, mâchoires crispées, comme deux chiens enragés prêts à se sauter à la gorge au moindre mouvement de l'ennemi.

Gabriel s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il s'arrêta brusquement, haussa les sourcils en regardant Sam et éclata de rire.

\- Et ben dis donc!

\- Quoi ?! Cria Sam d'un air mauvais, stupéfait de sa réaction et clairement sur ses gardes.

L'archange leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement, en riant toujours.

\- Rien.

Il tentait à grand peine de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Mais je me disais qu'il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'on évite les discussions au sujet des mérites respectifs de nos frangins à l'avenir.

Sam se figea instantanément, aussi surpris de ce que Gabriel venait de dire qu'étonné de s'être lui même laissé autant emporter. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ramenant derrière ses oreilles les mèches qui étaient retombées sur son visage dans l'enthousiasme de leur joute verbale.

\- Euh... ouais... ça vaudrait peut être mieux, effectivement. Répondit le chasseur aussi vite calmé qu'il s'était énervé. D'autant plus que j'aime beaucoup Castiel. Vraiment. Il fait partie de la famille.

\- Exactement. S'exclama Gabriel en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Ton futur beau-frère, c'est ce que je me tue à t'expliquer depuis le début.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine pleine d'espoir outrancièrement surjouée de Gabriel.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que c'est en les envoyant bosser chez ces mecs que Dean va virer sa cuti, rien qu'en les regardant s'envoyer en l'air ? Demanda Sam en désignant l'écran de télévision d'où s'échappaient des sons tout à fait explicites.

\- L'espoir fait vivre... En haussant rapidement les sourcils d'un air tout aussi suggestif.

Sam secoua la tête d'un air navré et incrédule tandis que Gabriel disparaissait dans un sourire.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Nous sommes en retard. Constata Castiel en consultant sa montre, les sourcils froncés.

Dean secoua la tête, mais garda les yeux sur la route qui les menait au commissariat. la circulation était dense et il était heureux de pouvoir enfin conduire son bébé. Il se sentait détendu, le bruit du moteur qui ronronnait l'apaisant comme toujours.

\- Ne faites pas attention. Dit il avec un petit sourire, à l'adresse de ses deux employeurs. Il a un problème avec la ponctualité.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui en a un, Dean. Protesta Castiel qui ne semblait pas goûter la plaisanterie.

\- Hé, c'est pas ma faute si on est en retard !

\- Non, ce serait plutôt la nôtre. Concéda Justin qui sourit en voyant Dean rougir lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur. Désolé.

\- Et bien pas moi. Affirma Brian qui lui tourna d'autorité le visage pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

\- Brian. Répliqua le bond en essayant de le repousser. Je crois que nous mettons nos amis mal à l'aise.

\- Rien à foutre. Et puis ça fait leur éducation. Ca fait partie du contrat.

Castiel tiqua.

\- Je n'ai rien vu de tel sur mon contrat d'embauche.

Kinney ricana.

\- Juste un service que je rends à un ami. Dit il d'un air mystérieux, puis il reprit son sérieux en se tournant vers Justin. Ca va aller ? T'es sur ? Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, ça peut attendre. Ou alors Carl peut venir prendre ta déposition au loft.

\- Tout va bien. Répondit le blond en posant sa main sur la poitrine de son amant et déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres en souriant. Je t'assure.

Il se tourna vers l'avant du véhicule.

\- Quand nous aurons terminé, j'aimerai aller à la galerie. Mes toiles sont sûrement arrivées et je voudrais voir Lindsey pour travailler avec elle sur leur agencement.

Brian fronça les sourcils.

\- Je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de tout annuler.

\- Annuler quoi ? S'offusqua Justin en se retournant vers son compagnon qui venait de parler. L'exposition ? Alors là pas question ! Hors de question que je me cache et que je les laisse gagner. Ils ne me font pas peur.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de peur, Justin. Mais de prudence. Juste de ne pas affronter à l'aveugle un danger que nous ne connaissons même pas.

Kinney se rapprocha de lui.

\- Moi aussi, je refuse de risquer de te perdre à nouveau. Dit il à voix basse en jetant un regard aux deux hommes à l'avant comme si il voulait s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu sa confidence.

Dean leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur puis reporta le regard sur la route.

Ce mec était quand même bizarre, il n'avait aucun problème à baiser avec son amant devant des inconnus, mais il voulait pas qu'on l'entende lui dire qu'il avait peur pour lui.

Il secoua la tête.

 _Les humains sont barges !_

.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Dit il quelques minutes plus tard en garant l'impala sur un emplacement de parking près de l'entrée du commissariat.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, Kinney passa sa main sur la carrosserie rutilante.

\- Superbe voiture, vraiment.

Dean hocha la tête appréciant le compliment.

 _Bon il est barge, mais au moins il a bon goût pour les bagnoles._

\- C'est l'amour de ma vie ! Dit il avec fierté sans voir le léger froncement de sourcils de Castiel.

.

A l'intérieur du commissariat, chacun vaquait à ses propres occupations. Un jeune policier à la banque d'accueil leva vers eux un visage blasé.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Nous venons voir le capitaine Horvath. Il nous attend. Répondit Kinney.

Le jeune homme se redressa à l'écoute du nom de son supérieur le plus gradé.

\- Vous avez rendez vous ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je viens de vous dire. Pouvez vous le prévenir ? ... S'il vous plait. Ajouta finalement Kinney d'un ton de plus en plus agacé devant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme qui se renfrogna mais se décida tout de même à décrocher son téléphone.

\- Capitaine ? Désolé de vous déranger, c'est Brandon à l'accueil. J'ai devant moi quatre personnes qui disent avoir rendez vous avec vous. ... Euh non, je ne leur ai pas demandé leurs identités. ... Oui, chef, c'est vrai, j'aurais dû. ... Oui, c'est exactement ça. Plus deux autres personnes. ... Très bien capitaine.

Et il raccrocha, reportant son attention sur les visiteurs et se décida enfin à se lever de sa chaise.

\- Suivez-moi. Le capitaine va vous recevoir.

Il leur fit traverser la salle principale contenant une dizaine de bureaux et les mena devant une porte fermant une pièce vitrée dont les stores avaient été tirés. Il frappa.

\- Fais les entrer Brandon.

Le jeune officier ouvrit la porte et s'effaça, pendant qu'un homme qui aurait largement eu l'âge de la retraire de l'avis de Dean se levait de son bureau pour venir à leur rencontre.

\- Entrez, asseyez vous. Leur dit il en leur serrant successivement la main puis leur désignant des sièges lorsque Kinney fit les présentations. Comment vas tu Justin ?

\- Ca va. Merci, capitaine Horvath.

\- Justin, je sais que ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et j'aurais préféré que ce soit en de meilleures circonstances, mais tu peux toujours m'appeler Carl tu sais. D'ailleurs Debbie m'a chargée de te prévenir que si tu ne passais pas au snack dans la journée, elle serait terriblement vexée.

Il leva un sourcil entendu et Justin sourit, ayant parfaitement compris le message, surtout en sachant de quoi la femme du capitaine était capable.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai eu un mal fou pour la dissuader de courir jusqu'à chez toi quand elle a appris ce qui s'était passé.

\- Entendu Carl, j'y passerai. Je comptais bien aller la voir de toute façon aujourd'hui si je peux, sinon, demain sans faute. Et bien sur vous êtes tous les deux invités au vernissage de l'exposition samedi soir. Ca va sans dire.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils.

\- Justin, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de maintenir cette exposition vu ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ah! J'ai bien tenté de le lui faire comprendre mais si ça vient de vous, peut être qu'il écoutera cette fois. Dit Kinney, en se renfonçant dans son siège et posant les mains sur ses genoux croisés.

\- Je n'annulerai pas le vernissage. Affirma Justin d'une voix décidée en regardant son compagnon puis le capitaine. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est hors de question que je me terre dans un trou en attendant que vous trouviez ceux qui ont fait ça. Et d'ailleurs qui sont ils ? Est ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose? C'est bien pour ça que vous nous avez fait venir, n'est ce pas ?

Le policier commença par leur faire raconter les événements de la veille, notant scrupuleusement les explications de Castiel lorsqu'il affirma qu'un homme les attendait déjà au terminal de l'aéroport. Il nota également la description des agresseurs, de leurs véhicules et de leurs armes. Tout ceci corroborait et complétait ce que les caméras de surveillance de la ville avaient pu filmer avant que les véhicules n'entrent dans le parking, qui, lui, n'en était malheureusement pas équipé. Ils n'avaient pas énormément d'éléments, lorsque les policiers étaient arrivés sur les lieux, tout avait déjà été nettoyé. Du travail de professionnels. Castiel avait raison.

A ce moment là, l'ex soldat sortit de sa poche la balle que Dean avait récupérée dans la carrosserie de la limousine et la tendit au capitaine.

\- P14. Lu t'il. Tous les projectiles que la scientifique a pu récupérer tant dans les murs du sous sol, que dans votre limousine, portent cette inscription. Ce sont nos seuls indices. Ca et le sang de vos agresseurs qu'ils ont pu prélever par terre. Peut être qu'avec leur ADN, on trouvera une correspondance dans nos bases de données, mais j'en doute. En dehors de ça, nous n'avons pu trouver aucune empreinte, ni aucun autre élément qui puisse nous orienter.

Il fit jouer la balle entre ces doigts.

\- P14... Que je sache, il n'y a aucun gang, ou groupe armé ou faction paramilitaire qui porte ce nom dans la région. Mais nous continuons à chercher.

\- Ma mère a pensé à quelque chose. Commença Justin, puis il hésita. Mais ça fait trop longtemps et je ne vois pas le lien que ça pourrait avoir avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Si vous avez pensé à quelque chose, dis le moi. Toutes les pistes sont bonnes à suivre.

\- La proposition 14. Vous vous souvenez ?

Le policier fouilla un instant dans sa mémoire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, c'était un vieux projet de loi qui n'est pas passé, il y a une dizaine d'années, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Mais ça fait bien longtemps. Et puis quel rapport avec toi? Enfin, ... sauf que tu es gay. Est ce que tu aurais eu maille à partir à l'époque avec quelqu'un qui faisait partie de ce mouvement ?

Justin secoua négativement la tête.

\- Le seul qui m'ait jamais vraiment voulu du mal, c'est Hobbs. Dit il en touchant sans même s'en rendre compte le côté droit de son crane, là où la batte l'avait atteint le soir de son bal de promo, le plongeant dans le coma et obligeant ensuite faire à plusieurs semaines de rééducation avant de pouvoir réutiliser correctement sa main droite. Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait fait parti. Enfin j'en sais rien à vrai dire.

Le capitaine sortit une pochette d'un de ses tiroirs.

\- Chris Hobbs. Lu t'il sur la couverture du dossier. C'est bien évidemment une piste que nous ne négligeons pas. Nous avons gardé trace de lui après sa condamnation pour ton agression pendant plusieurs années. Non, à ma connaissance il n'a pas été impliqué dans un quelconque mouvement politique ou autre, ni avant ni après qu'il t'ait agressé. Mais nous avons plus rien sur lui depuis deux ans.

\- Ce qui n'est pas vraiment rassurant. Constata Kinney.

\- Je comprends votre point de vue, Brian. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il a pu tout simplement quitter cet état et aller s'installer n'importe où ailleurs aux états unis, en dehors de notre juridiction. Et en l'absence de suspicions sérieuses à son encontre, aucun juge ne nous accordera de mandat fédéral pour avoir accès à ses comptes ou à ses appels téléphoniques, ce qui nous permettrait de le localiser. Il a payé sa dette, même si tout comme vous, je trouve que sa condamnation a été bien trop légère. Légalement...

\- A quoi ça sert d'avoir un flic dans sa poche, si c'est pas pour avoir des petits passes droits quand on en a vraiment besoin ? Grommela Dean entre ses dents mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils.

\- Monsieur Winchester, c'est bien ça ?

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Et bien sachez, cher monsieur, que je ne suis dans la poche de personne. Dit il d'une voix ferme en croisant les mains sur son bureau. Je suis policier depuis plus de trente ans et je respecte la loi tout autant que je la fais respecter.

\- Ouais, et bien votre loi n'est visiblement pas capable d'empêcher des hommes armés d'attaquer vos concitoyens, capitaine.

\- Dean... Tenta de le stopper Castiel.

\- Et que proposez vous alors ? Demanda le policier visiblement sur la défensive.

\- Si ce Hobbs est un suspect crédible, vous pourriez facilement le localiser si vous vouliez. Il a sûrement une bagnole. Vous pouvez accéder au fichier fédéral des immatriculations pour n'importe quelle infraction même mineure. Pour ça, pas besoin de mandat. Alors pourquoi vous pourriez pas le faire pour essayer de localiser le gars qui a déjà essayé de le dégommer une fois dans le passé ? Dit il en désignant Justin.

\- Ce serait une infraction fédérale si je consultais ces fichiers sans motif valable.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok, je comprends, c'est pas grave. Kinney a votre adresse ? Demanda t'il sans que le policier ne comprenne où il voulait en venir. Il vous enverra un carton pour assister à son enterrement.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! S'exclama l'officier en se levant de sa chaise sous le coup de la colère.

Castiel se leva à son tour et prit Dean par le bras.

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de sortir.

\- Lâche-moi...En dégageant vivement son bras de sa prise. Si ce mec n'est pas capable ...

Le regard que Castiel lui lança le calma immédiatement et l'interrompit dans ses protestations. Visiblement le garde du corps voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Il le suivit sans protester davantage.

\- Nous vous attendrons devant le bâtiment. Lança calmement Castiel à l'adresse de Justin et Brian avant de sortir du bureau, poussant un Dean renfrogné devant lui.

.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Dean se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Toi, t'as pensé à un truc. Alors vas y, accouche. Lança t'il, encore agacé.

Castiel tiqua.

\- Je ne suis pas enceint Dean. Tu sais que tu as parfois de très curieuses façons de t'exprimer.

Dean se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts. D'ordinaire il trouvait les réactions décalées de son partenaire plutôt amusantes, mais là il n'était clairement pas d'humeur. Il respira à fond pour se calmer.

\- C'est une expression Cass. Je te demandais juste de me dire à quoi tu avais pensé.

\- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit avoir fait l'armée ?

\- Je vois pas comment je pourrais l'oublier.

Castiel ignora l'interruption.

\- Le supérieur qui m'a recommandé pour ce job, le commandant Brouilleur, il est comment dire? ... un peu particulier pour un soldat... enfin, il a beaucoup de contacts un peu partout et un comportement... enfin bref, si quelqu'un peu accéder illégalement aux fichiers que tu as mentionnés, c'est bien lui.

Dean le considéra un instant surpris puis un grand sourire admiratif étira ses lèvres.

\- Et bien mon ami, vous avez de bien mauvaises fréquentations. Qui l'eut cru ?

Dean lui passa un bras dans le dos et l'entraîna vers l'impala. Il sortit deux bières d'une glacière dans le coffre et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

\- Et oui, tu vois moi aussi je suis comme les scouts. C'est pas tout à fait le même matos, mais moi aussi je suis toujours prêt.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans le véhicule, il lui tendit la bière décapsulée.

\- Toi tu contactes ton pote et moi je paye les bières. Ca te va ?

.

Leurs employeurs les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard et ne firent pas de commentaire sur ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du capitaine.

\- Carl a dit qu'il nous tiendrait au courant si il trouvait quoi que ce soit. Les informa Kinney. Bon maintenant vous allez me déposer à Kinnetic et ensuite vous accompagnerez Justin à la galerie. Tu es sûr ? Demanda t'il à son compagnon en fronçant les sourcils.

Justin soupira.

\- Pour la millième fois, je n'annulerai pas l'exposition.

\- Et bien alors en route.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les bureaux de la société de publicité, Kinney descendit de la voiture et se pencha vers les deux hommes à l'avant.

\- Je vous le confie messieurs. Veillez sur lui...

\- ... comme sur notre propre enfant. Compléta Castiel se remémorant ce que la mère de Justin leur avait déjà demandé.

\- Euh, oui, un truc comme ça. Acquiesça Kinney en reportant ses yeux amusés sur Dean qui lui renvoya un regard résigné.

.

Justin passa le reste de la journée dans la galerie, discutant avec Lindsay Peterson, la directrice des lieux. La galerie était fermée au public en vue de la préparation de l'exposition, leur travail s'en trouva donc grandement facilité. Malgré cela Castiel ne quittait pas Justin du regard, l'accompagnant dans chaque pièce, dans chacun de ses déplacements, jusque dans les toilettes.

\- Vous savez, vous pouvez vous détendre. Lui dit le jeune homme au bout d'un moment. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ici ?

\- Tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus sur ceux qui vous veulent du mal, nous ne pourrons pas relâcher notre vigilance. Vous connaissez bien la directrice de la galerie ?

\- Lindsay ? Bien sûr, c'est une de mes meilleures amies depuis très longtemps. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux de lui demander d'installer des détecteurs de métaux au niveau de la porte d'entrée. J'aimerai également avoir accès aux fichiers du personnel.

\- Euh, ok. Je vais lui demander.

Castiel confia la garde de leur protégé à Dean avec moultes recommandations pendant qu'il partait, accompagné de la directrice, éplucher les dossiers des employés de la galerie. Lorsqu'il revint, l'après midi était déjà plus qu'avancée.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

\- Rien de suspect. Et ici tout va bien?

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, si ce n'est que je crois que je vais crever d'ennui. Dit il la mine déconfite en désignant Justin qui donnait des instructions à des employés sur la disposition de ses toiles. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment l'âme d'un artiste.

Une demi heure plus tard, Justin les rejoignit.

\- On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. J'ai prévu de revenir demain matin pour terminer l'installation. Vous pourrez venir me prendre vers 10 heures au loft ? Demanda t'il à Dean.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Parfait. Je vais dire au revoir à Lindsay et nous partons.

Dean se retourna vers Castiel, alors que le blond s'éloignait.

\- Tu as pu joindre ton contact ?

\- Je lui ai laissé un message, mais Gabriel est quelqu'un de très difficile à joindre. Mais je suis sûr qu'on aura très vite de ses nouvelles

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine.**

 **Merci de me lire et aussi merci mille fois à ceux qui me laisse un petit mot, ça fait tellement plaisir.**

 **A bientôt. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Quatrième jour

**Bonjour, les amis.**

 **Aille, Lundi c'est la rentrée pour bon nombre d'entre vous, alors raison de plus pour bien s'amuser ce week end, malgré le temps maussade. Voila ma petite contribution. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant ce quatrième chapitre.**

 **:)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jour 4 :**

.

Dean frappa contre le battant de la porte d'entrée du loft de Kinney, sous le regard clairement réprobateur de Castiel. Il n'était pas encore 10h précises.

\- Mec, t'as un vrai problème dans ta tête, toi !

Cette fois ce fut Justin qui ouvrit la porte et le regard de Castiel se fit encore plus sévère.

\- Vous ne devriez pas ouvrir ainsi sans vous être assuré de notre identité. Nous aurions pu être vos agresseurs.

Justin désigna le moniteur qui les montrait devant la porte.

\- Je savais que c'était vous. Depuis qu'il a reçu les lettres, Brian a fait équiper le loft du meilleur systèmes de sécurité qui existe, "l'archangel 3000". Il parait qu'il n'y a pas plus perfectionné.

\- Excellent! Approuva Castiel.

Justin sourit en sentant deux bras l'entourer par derrière et un baiser être déposé sur sa nuque.

\- C'est sa façon à lui de me prouver qu'il m'aime.

\- Tu aurais préféré des fleurs, peut être, mon ange ? Demanda Kinney ironique mais tendre malgré tout.

\- Et bien en temps ordinaire, je t'aurais répondu oui. Mais depuis ce qui s'est passé, je trouve ton choix tout à fait judicieux. Roucoula le blond en se retournant dans ses bras puis posant ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

\- Très heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Brian l'entraîna un peu plus loin, leur permettant ainsi d'entrer dans l'appartement.

\- Vous avez déjeuné ? Leur demanda le blond lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Affirmatif. Répondit Castiel sans tenir compte du regard réprobateur de Dean qui aurait bien repris la même ration de bacon avec des œufs que la veille.

\- Parfais, dans ce cas, je suis prêt pour aller à la galerie. Et si cela vous convient, je souhaiterais passer au snack pour le déjeuner. Si je ne passe pas voir Debbie...

Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase mais grimaça de façon très explicite.

\- L'après-midi, je pense qu'il me faudra encore quelques heures pour mettre un point final aux préparatifs et ensuite...

\- Ensuite tu seras tout à MOI ! Le coupa Brian avec un grand sourire en le reprenant d'autorité par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Soirée au Babylon !

Justin lui sourit en tentant de se dégager de son emprise mais y renonça bien vite.

\- Des fois j'ai quand même du mal à te suivre, tu sais. Tu voulais que j'annule mon exposition à la galerie, mais là, tu ne vas pas hésiter à m'emmener danser dans ta boite. Tu n'as pas peur pour ma précieuse sécurité?

Kinney le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Je ne prendrais jamais aucun risque avec ça, tu peux me croire. Le Babylon sera plus sécurisé que la banque nationale ce soir. Portique de sécurité à l'entrée, vigiles dehors et dans la boite, et invités triés sur le volet garantis 100% pédés.

Dean leva un sourcils surpris.

\- Euh... comment vous pouvez être si sûr qu'ils sont... ?

\- Il veut dire qu'il n'y aura que des mecs qu'il a déjà baisés. Expliqua Justin avec naturel, en leur souriant.

 _Ah, ok, effectivement... vu comme ça..._

\- Comme ça aucune crainte à avoir. Confirma kinney. Et puis vous allez nous accompagner n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'il avec un sourire narquois essentiellement à l'adresse de Dean qui se fit un point d'honneur de soutenir son regard. Non mais oh, pour qui il le prenait ?

\- Monsieur Kinney, est il est vraiment utile de prendre un tel risque ? Commença Castiel, professionnel. Monsieur Taylor a raison, il vaudrait mieux éviter...

\- Justin. Rectifia le blond encore une fois. Et non, en fait c'est Brian qui a raison. En plus j'ai vraiment envie de sortir. Et je refuse d'arrêter de vivre à cause de fous fanatiques. Et puis si le Babylon est une vraie forteresse, je ne risque rien, n'est ce pas ?

Puis il se retourna vers son amant avec un sourire provoquant.

\- Mais dis moi, Brian... Comment tu vas faire ce soir, vu que tu ne baises jamais deux fois un même mec ?

Kinney lui sourit à son tour avec concupiscence.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait qu'une seule exception à cette règle, et tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir d'ailleurs. Ce soir j'ai bien l'intention de ne m'occuper que de toi.

Il posa une main sur la cuisse de son amant et la remontait vers son aine lorsque celle de Justin la bloqua.

\- C'est à vous de décider. Reprit Castiel, imperturbable pendant que les deux hommes s'embrassaient comme si ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Mais en tant que garde du corps, il est de mon devoir ...

\- ... de venir ce soir pour protéger votre client. Le coupa Kinney en relâchant les lèvres de son amant.

L'ex soldat hocha la tête sans rajouter un mot, le regard nettement réprobateur.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

La matinée s'était révélée aussi ennuyeuse pour Dean que ne l'avait été l'après midi de la veille. Il avait bien tenté de intéresser aux peintures de Justin, mais malgré les explications enthousiastes de Lindsay, il avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence que voir des taches de couleur sur une toile le passionnait autant que de visionner la vie des méduses en documentaire. Si au moins ça avait été des peintures de bagnoles, une expo de Chevroley par exemple, là d'accord. Mais ça...

C'est donc avec un immense soulagement qu'il vit Justin venir à eux pour leur annoncer qu'ils en avaient fini pour ce matin et qu'il aimerait qu'il les conduise, Lindsay et lui, au Snack pour le déjeuner

Dean sentit son ventre gargouiller. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

.

\- JUSTIIIIINNNNNN ! Cria d'une voix trop aïgue une femme rousse d'un certain age, à la tenue colorée et ornée de dizaines de badges aux slogans pro LGBT lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le petit restaurant. Mon ange, comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

Elle se leva de derrière la caisse enregistreuse où elle faisait la comptabilité de la recette du jour et tendant les bras vers lui, plaqua le blond contre son opulente poitrine. Puis elle lui mit une petite claque qui se voulait affectueuse sur la joue lorsqu'elle le relâcha.

\- Dis donc toi! T'as oublié le chemin du snack et même mon numéro de téléphone depuis que t'es devenu célèbre ? Ca fait bien six mois que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles autrement que par les journaux. _Monsieur_ est trop occupé, peut être ? Demanda t'elle d'un air sévère.

Justin se massa sa joue endolorie, les petites claques de Debbie n'étaient définitivement pas aussi douces qu'elle le pensait. Son fils Mickaël aurait d'ailleurs largement pu en témoigner pour en avoir reçu plus que sa part.

\- Je suis désolé Debbie. Effectivement, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail. Mais ça n'est pas une excuse ! S'empressa t'il d'ajouter en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

\- J'espère bien! Oh mais dis moi, ils te nourrissent pas à New York ? Tu as beaucoup trop maigri, on te vois tous les os. Allez, venez vous asseoir et tu vas me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir devant un bon repas. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je me suis fait tellement de soucis.

Elle se retourna, semblant ne prendre conscience qu'à cet instant de la présence de Lindsay ainsi que de celle de Castiel et Dean.

\- Comment vas tu ma chérie ? Lui demanda t'elle. Et comment va Gus ? Est ce qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, le pauvre petit ?

\- Il va bien, Debbie, merci. C'était une fausse alerte. Les médecins ont dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'appendicite. Juste des ganglions dans son ventre, rien de grave. Ils le surveillent encore aujourd'hui, mais il devrait pouvoir rentrer à la maison dés demain. Mélanie est avec lui.

\- Merci Seigneur ! Dit elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel, puis elle les reporta vers Dean et Castiel.

\- Des amis à vous? Demanda t'elle à Justin et Lindsay.

\- Ce sont mes gardes du corps. Affirma le blond amusé du regard impressionné que la femme lança à Castiel qui inspectait ostensiblement la pièce du regard depuis qu'il y était entré et dévisageait ouvertement tous les clients à la recherche d'une menace potentielle.

\- Allez allez, asseyez vous tous. Comme d'habitude Lindsay ? Affirma t'elle plus qu'elle ne demanda. Et toi mon ange, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Un hamburger et des frites, s'il vous plait Debbie.

\- Deux. Ajouta Dean qui salivait d'avance à l'annonce de son menu préféré et avait déjà louché sur la tarte aux pommes exposée sous une grande cloche de verre sur le comptoir.

\- Et pour vous ? Demanda t'elle à Castiel.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Avez vous une carte ?

Debbie éclata de rire. Elle se retourna vers la cuisine et cria d'une voix forte.

\- Deux hamburger-frites et deux plats du jour !

Puis elle se retourna vers Castiel toujours amusée.

\- Mon petit, pour ça il faut aller au resto d'en face. T'as rien dans ton assiette et c'est trois fois plus cher, mais au moins eux, ils ont une carte. Mais ne t' inquiète pas, va, tu vas te régaler, fais moi confiance.

Lorsque le petit bruit de la sonnette retentit, Debbie se dirigea vers le passe plat de la cuisine.

\- Non, laisse Kiki, je m'occupe de la table 6. Cria t'elle à la serveuse, ou au serveur, Dean n'était pas bien sûr de son genre, d'ailleurs il essayait vainement de le déterminer depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant.

Debbie leur apporta quatre assiettes bien garnies et fit la distribution avec des gestes sûrs. Tout comme Lindsay, Castiel se retrouva devant une part de poisson en sauce accompagné de riz qui sentait rudement bon. Une fois que chacun fut servi, elle poussa Dean d'un coup de hanche et celui ci, le nez déjà dans ses frites se rapprocha de Castiel pour la laisser s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

\- Alors, dis moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Carl m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une fusillade ?

Justin raconta la soirée de la vielle, l'attaque, leur théorie.

\- Ces salopards d'homophobes mériteraient qu'on les pendent par les couilles ! T'inquiète pas mon ange, lui dit elle en tendant le bras en travers de la table pour tapoter sa main de la sienne, je suis sûre que Carl va très vite les attraper

\- Et en attendant nous veillons sur lui comme sur notre propre enfant. La devança Castiel alors qu'elle se tournait vers eux pour leur faire ses recommandations.

Debbie sourit, décidément ce petit gars lui plaisait bien.

\- Parfait ! Et permettez moi de vous dire que vous faites un très beau couple.

Dean recracha sa bouchée de frites dans son assiette.

\- Quoi?! Mais non, on est pas...

Debbie lui frotta le dos alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche avec sa serviette.

\- T'inquiète pas mon chou. Personne va te juger ici.

\- Non mais je vous assure que Cass et moi...

\- Mais oui, mais oui. En lui tapotant la joue d'un air entendu.

Dean haussa les épaules, après tout qu'elle pense ce qu'elle voulait. Il rencontra le regard amusé de Justin et celui plus circonspect de Castiel et sourit à son tour. Au moins, comme ça, ils se fondaient dans le décors, se dit il en regardant autour de lui et ne voyant que des couples d'hommes ou de femmes.

\- J'aimerais profiter de mon passage à Pittsburgh pour voir Mickaël. Dit Justin, le tirant de ses réflexions sur la faune locale. Debbie, vous savez si il sera au Babylon ce soir? Le dernier volume de Rage est pratiquement terminé, mais ce serait quand même plus pratique de se parler de vive voix pour les derniers détails, puisque je suis là. Si on pouvait finaliser le dernier numéro de notre BD dans la semaine prochaine, on pourrait l'envoyer plus tôt à l'impression et avancer la date de parution.

\- Alors là, aucune idée! Mon fils est lui aussi beaucoup trop occupé pour prendre le temps de venir voir sa pauvre mère. Ah ces jeunes! Lui lança t'elle d'un air de reproche, puis son regard s'adoucit. Tu nous manques tu sais Justin. Tu n'as jamais envie de revenir à Pittsburgh ? Demanda t'elle doucement. Regarde, Mélanie et Lindsay sont bien revenues de Toronto, elles. Tout le monde peut se tromper, tu sais. On est toujours mieux prés de sa famille.

\- Ma carrière est à New York, Debbie, vous le savez bien.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je sais pas comment vous faites, Brian et toi. Moi je pourrais pas vivre aussi loin de Carl. C'est pas une vie de couple ça.

Elle se tourna vers Castiel, le prenant à témoin.

\- Vous pourriez, vous, vivre loin de votre chéri ? Lui demanda t'elle en jetant un regard à Dean qui écarquilla les yeux.

Incertain de la bonne réponse à donner, Castiel regarda Dean qui éclata de rire en levant les mains devant lui.

 _Débrouille toi, après tout chacun son tour !_

\- Je... heu... j'imagine que non, probablement pas.

\- Ca fonctionne pour nous. Reprit Justin en lui souriant. Et puis vous savez bien qu'on a jamais été un couple très ordinaire.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. D'ailleurs j'étais bien la seule à être sûre que votre amour serait suffisamment fort pour résister à la distance. Mais quand même... Enfin, c'est vous que ça regarde. Si vous êtes heureux comme ça, c'est tout ce qui compte.

.

Les desserts venaient juste d'arriver et Dean grognait de plaisir en enfournant la première bouchée de tarte, lorsque le téléphone de Castiel se mit à vibrer.

\- [ ... ]

\- Oui, commandant ?

\- [ ... ]

\- Très bien. Merci pour ces renseignements.

Il raccrocha sous le regard interrogateur des quatre personnes attablées avec lui .

\- Hobbs est hors de cause. Annonça Castiel sans développer davantage.

\- Quoi, mais comment vous pouvez en être sûr? Demanda Justin stupéfait

\- Il a eu un grave accident sur un chantier, il y a dix huit mois. Expliqua finalement Castiel. Il est resté plusieurs mois dans le comas et maintenant, il est dans un état végétatif. Il est donc impossible qu'il soit le commanditaire de la fusillade.

Le silence régna un moment autour de la table.

\- Et bien il faut croire qu'il y a une justice tout de même. Dit Debbie en regardant Justin. Quoi, c'est bien ce qu'il a essayé de lui faire, non ?! Ajouta t'elle devant le regard outré de Lindsay qui ne put cependant que reconnaitre la véracité de cette dernière affirmation.

Justin ne répondit pas, mais chacun put le voir de nouveau porter la main à son front d'un air sombre.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé et que Debbie consentit enfin à les laisser partir, ils retournèrent à la galerie pour le reste de l'après midi.

.

Il était 17h30 à présent et le temps semblait avoir une nouvelle fois ralenti sa course juste pour torturer Dean qui regardait sa montre pour la cinquantième fois, lorsque il redressa la tête en entendant l'exclamation de Justin et reprit espoir en la vie.

\- Terminé, enfin ! S'écria le bond d'un air satisfait, en regardant des ouvriers finir d'accrocher le dernier tableau.

Il se retourna vers Lindsay qui lui souriait et posa une main sur son épaule, sans quitter des yeux l'installation de la dernière toile.

\- Tu crois que ça va plaire ? Demanda t'il un peu anxieusement.

\- Un peu plus à gauche s'il vous plait. Demanda t'elle aux ouvriers. Oui, comme ça. Là, c'est parfait.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Je suis sure que ça va être un très grand succès. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié d'avoir accepter de venir exposer ici. Après New York, ma petite galerie doit te sembler bien modeste.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Et tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'oublie pas que c'est toi la première à m'avoir donné ma chance quand je débutais. Sans toi, je ne serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Ajouta t'il en souriant.

Il se retourna vers ses gardes du corps.

\- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller. Le mieux serait que vous me rameniez au loft. Je n'en bougerai pas en attendant Brian. Comme ça vous pourrez prendre le reste de la journée. On se retrouve vers 22h pour aller au Babylon ?

Castiel le regarda d'un air hésitant, puis posa finalement la question qui semblait le tarauder.

\- Je suis pas vraiment ... un habitué des boites de nuit. Dit il les sourcils froncés. Un conseil sur la tenue appropriée pour passer inaperçu dans ce genre d'endroit ?

\- Et bien, si vous avez un short à paillettes, ça serait parfait. Suggéra Justin en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- D'accord, merci du conseil, je vais vérifier. Répondit calmement Castiel devant un Dean médusé tandis que Justin pouffait de rire devant son air sérieux.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Lorsque la lourde porte métallique coulissa dans son rail, Kinney s'adossa à l'encadrement d'un air dubitatif en examinant Dean et Castiel de la tête au pieds.

\- Lui ça va, mais vous ça va pas être possible. Affirma t'il en les faisant entrer tous les deux dans son loft.

Dean s'était inspecté sans comprendre ce qui pouvait bien clocher dans sa tenue, regardant également Castiel qui, lui, "convenait" apparemment selon les critères de leur employeur.

\- Non, sérieusement le jean, ça passe, mais la chemise à carreaux...

Kinney secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi sexy que toi. Affirma Justin, en souriant de touts ses dents lorsqu'il arriva derrière lui. Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Vous êtes très bien. Ajouta t'il en pouffant de rire.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Et puis de toute façon, je suis sûr que vous ne la garderez pas bien longtemps. Se moqua ouvertement le blond devant son air méfiant, lui faisant froncer les sourcils plus encore.

Justin avait une attitude étrange, plus enjouée qu'à l'ordinaire, presque désinhibée et Dean en comprit bien vite la raison lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement et huma l'odeur de Marijuana qui flottait encore dans l'air. Il se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Pas de short à paillettes finalement ?

\- Je n'en ai pas trouvé dans ma valise. Répondit Castiel très sérieusement. J'ai pensé que ceci conviendrait également.

A vrai dire, Castiel était tout simplement à couper le souffle dans un pantalon noir très moulant et une chemise blanche col en V dont les deux premiers boutons avaient été ouverts laissant deviner juste ce qu'il fallait de son torse imberbe. Il avait légèrement retourné ses manches et même Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était terriblement sexy ainsi lorsqu'il était passé le prendre pour venir chercher leurs clients.

Et de toute évidence, aussi bien Justin que Brian étaient tout à fait de son avis.

\- Tu avais tort mon ange. Dit Brian avec un sourire prédateur, tout bas à l'oreille de son amant avant de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. Je n'ai pas baisé tous les mecs bandants qui seront à cette soirée.

Il laissa son regard dériver sur le corps de Castiel et Dean se renfrogna.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais t'occuper que de moi ce soir. Protesta le blond d'un air amusé.

\- Un plan à trois ça te dis ? Ou à quatre... Suggéra Brian en regardant Dean, avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Ca, ça m'étonnerait. Répondit tout bas Justin en suivant son regard.

\- Hé oh ! Ca vous dérange pas de parler de nous comme si on était pas là. S'énerva cette fois Dean qui n'aimait pas vraiment la situation.

\- Désolé, on vous taquinait. S'excusa Justin en riant. Vous avez l'air si sérieux tous les deux, détendez vous un peu. Ce soir on s'amuse!

Mais le regard empli de luxure de Brian toujours posé sur le corps de Castiel agaça Dean plus encore.

\- Si vous n'avez pas changé d'avis et souhaitez toujours sortir malgré nos recommandations, il faudrait tout de même revoir un certains nombre de points de sécurité. Affirma Castiel toujours très professionnel malgré l'ambiance sulfureuse.

Justin tenta de reprendre un visage plus sérieux et se racla la gorge sans parvenir à cacher complètement son amusement.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Premièrement, vous ne sortez pas du club seul. Sous aucun prétexte. Et il faut toujours que Dean ou moi même soyons avec vous où que vous soyez, ou au moins que nous vous ayons dans notre champ de vision.

\- D'accord, mais... et si j'ai envie de... vous voyez... me faire un mec. Vous allez venir avec moi également dans la backroom? Demanda Justin, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire du comportement si professionnel de Castiel dans la situation présente.

\- Absolument. A moins que vous ne soyez avec Monsieur Kinney dans cette pièce. Et que vous y soyez seuls.

\- Vous savez ce qu'est une backroom, Castiel ? Demanda Brian qui avait l'air d'en douter.

\- A vrai dire non, pas exactement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un habitué de ce genre d'endroit.

\- Et bien tant mieux. Comme ça, je pourrais vous le faire découvrir. Proposa t'il d'un air suggestif. Et de cette façon vous pourrez continuer à surveiller Justin. Enfin, si vous êtes en état...

Cette fois c'en était trop pour Dean qui explosa.

\- Maintenant ça va bien! Si vous, vous vous amusez, nous, on bosse. Les interrompit il de plus en plus énervé. Vous nous avez engagés pour faire un boulot, et c'est de garder votre... enfin, Monsieur Taylor en vie. Alors arrêtez un peu de vous foutre de notre gueule et laissez nous travailler! On vous attends en bas dans la voiture.

Et il quitta le loft, entraînant Castiel à sa suite, en les laissant sur place.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Bunker des hommes de lettre.

\- Mais ma parole il est jaloux ! S'exclama Gabriel en jubilant. C'est excellent ça. Vraiment excellent !

Sam, assis à la table de recherche, leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra garder le silence et tourner le dos à l'archange en se replongeant dans le livre qu'il tentait vainement de lire depuis son arrivée.

\- Quoi, me dit pas que tu l'as pas vu celui là. En désignant l'écran du doigt. Le regard spécial "touche-pas-à-ce-qui-m-appartient" breveté Winchester. Même toi t'as pas pu le louper. Ou alors c'est que t'es encore plus aveugle que ton frère.

\- J'ai pas regardé. Lança Sam. Non mais franchement tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire d'espionner Dean dans l'espoir, en ce qui te concerne en tout cas, de le voir flirter avec Castiel.

Gabriel le regarda d'un air ennuyé.

\- Ca fait quatre jours. Continua Sam agacé. Quatre jours, bon sang !

\- Oui justement, seulement quatre, on avait dit une semaine.

\- TU avais dis une semaine. Corrigea le chasseur. Et en quatre jours il se sont comportés comme ils le font toujours. Comme des amis, comme des professionnels, comme des chasseurs, même si ils n'en sont même pas conscients. Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer avec trois jours de plus?

\- Alors là, je suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi. Il-y-a eu un véritable rapprochement entre eux ces derniers jours, me dis pas le contraire. Et perso, je le trouve beaucoup plus détendu, ton frangin, beaucoup moins coincé que la version 1.0 .

Il inclina la tête sur le côté comme pesant le pour et le contre avant de poursuivre en soupirant comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui coûtait.

\- J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je le trouve... presque sympathique en fait. Si si, sans blague. Bon ok, y a encore du boulot, mais franchement on progresse.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir et tenta une autre approche.

\- J'en ai ras le bol d'être cloîtré dans le bunker sans sortir. Tu crois pas que ça suffit maintenant?

\- Oh, mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait le Sammy ? Se moqua gentiment Gabriel en se levant du canapé pour se rapprocher de lui. C'est ton grand frère te manque ? Ou alors c'est de pouvoir te dégourdir tes grandes jambes? Allez, dis à tonton Gabriel ce qui te rend grognon comme ça.

Sam secoua la tête en soupirant, conscient que son argumentaire n'avait pas eu l'efficacité souhaité.

\- Au moins épargne moi tes sarcasmes. Reprit Sam d'un ton bas. Je sais que tu es un archange et que je suis obligé d'attendre que tu te lasses de ta petite plaisanterie. Je ne peux rien y faire. Crois moi, j'ai essayé.

\- Je sais. Ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Gabriel en souriant. D'ailleurs c'était trop mignon de te voir tenter tous ces sorts, et même de forcer la porte avec tes adorables petits muscles. J'ai pas manqué une miette du spectacle là non plus.

Sam grogna de frustration, et reprit la lecture de son livre ou du moins voulut faire comprendre à l'archange par ce geste que la conversation s'arrêtait là, mais en pure perte.

\- Oh allez, boude pas. Je déteste quand tu es fâché contre moi. Bon comment est ce que je pourrais rendre son sourire à cet adorable visage ? Tu veux voir Dean, c'est ça ?

Sam releva la tête, intéressé.

\- Autrement qu'à la télé ? Demanda le chasseur méfiant.

\- Évidemment.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas enfin te décider à le ramener ici ?

Gabriel eu une moue hésitante.

\- Bahhh... c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais.

\- Gabriel ... ?

L'archange sourit et claqua des doigts.

.

D'un seul coup le décors changea autours d'eux et Sam se retrouva debout dans l'ambiance assourdissante d'une boite de nuit. Tout autour de lui des danseurs plus ou moins vêtus se trémoussaient au rythme de musiques beaucoup trop fortes pour ses oreilles habituées au silence. Des rayons laser, des faisceaux lumineux et des confettis argentés descendaient du plafond et achevaient de créer cette ambiance à la fois sombre et colorée si particulière à ce genre d'endroit. Dans des cages, sur des estrades, des hommes en shorts argentés et très moulants bougeaient en des mouvements lascifs qui mimaient plus l'acte sexuel que la danse. Sam regardait tout autour de lui. Des hommes partout. Il n'y avait effectivement que des hommes. Des hommes en sueur qui dansaient avec d'autres hommes, qui embrassaient d'autres hommes, et se collaient les uns aux autres.

\- Tu m'as emmené dans une boite gay ? Demanda t'il en se retournant vers Gabriel, sans comprendre.

\- Ben quoi ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais besoin de te dégourdir les jambes, non ? Ca te plait pas?

Sam se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Gabriel, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Si tu crois que... Et tu m'avais dit que je verrai Dean.

L'archange eut un sourire aussi mystérieux qu'amusé.

\- Un peu de patience.

Il désigna la porte avec un air de conspirateur.

\- Il arrive.

Sam se retourna et vit effectivement entrer Dean et Castiel qui encadraient les deux hommes qu'il avait déjà pu voir dans le téléviseur et qui étaient censés être leurs employeurs.

\- Tu commences à comprendre ? Demanda l'archange visiblement très satisfait de lui même.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est en les emmenant dans une boite gay que ça va les rapprocher ? Tu connais vraiment très mal mon frère. Il... enfin, moi je le connais et ça ne peut que le braquer davantage.

\- Ou lui donner des idées... Répliqua Gabriel en levant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

\- Ouais, et bien on verra ça une autre fois. Parce que là, je récupère Dean et on s'en va.

Sam s'éloignait déjà de l'archange qui ne fit rien pour le retenir, fendant la foule en direction de son frère.

Lorsqu'il arriva derrière Dean, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, mais ses doigts passèrent au travers de son corps sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

\- Dean ! Appela Sam en tentant de nouveau de le toucher, sans plus de succès. Dean, tu m'entends ?

Mais l'interpellé continua de progresser dans la foule compacte sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Sam tenta de le suivre et de se placer devant lui, mais Dean le traversa comme si il n'était qu'un fantôme.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda t'il furieux à Gabriel quand celui ci le rejoignit, sirotant tranquillement à la paille un verre de cocktail coloré, avec une petite ombrelle.

\- Il ne peut ni te voir, ni t'entendre. Expliqua l'archange en souriant. Et d'ailleurs personne ici. Sauf moi bien sûr. Oui, je sais c'est frustrant. Si tu comptais en profiter pour faire des rencontres ce soir, c'est râpé.

L'archange lui fit un sourire aguicheur.

\- Mais ne cherche plus, tu as le meilleur devant toi de toute façon. Dit il en se désignant lui même. Une petite danse ?

Sam soupira, exaspéré.

\- T'en as jamais marre de ton petit numéro de pseudo séducteur au rabais. Pourquoi tu m'as emmené là, si je peux pas parler à Dean ?

\- Hé, mais c'est très méchant ce que tu viens de dire là, tu veux me vexer ou quoi? protesta l'archange en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail. Heureusement que j'ai bon caractère. Et puis c'est toi qui voulait sortir du bunker. Je n'ai fait que répondre à ta prière.

\- Je voulais récupérer mon frère. Et le tien aussi par la même occasion. Pas que tu m'emmènes dans ...

Sam s'interrompit et désigna l'endroit de la main.

\- Et bien, ils sont là. Et ils ont l'air de moins s'en faire que toi, regarde les. Alors détend toi un peu et profites du spectacle.

Sam les chercha dans la foule. Castiel inspectait les lieux du regard, visiblement sur ses gardes, jaugeant les hommes autour de lui, pour évaluer les menaces potentielles pendant que Kinney lui murmurait ou plutôt lui criait quelque chose à l'oreille pour tenter de se faire entendre par dessus le vacarme de la musique.

Dean était au bar et commandait les boissons. Deux bières pour Castiel et lui et deux vodkas toniques pour Justin et Brian. Il rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient installés à une petite table, un peu à l'écart et déposa les deux bouteilles qu'il avait gardées calés contre son torse, en tentant de ne pas renverser les verres lorsqu'il s'était faufilé dans la foule.

\- Justin ! Cria un homme grand et mince, habillé d'un tee shirt très moulant à rayures quasi transparent et qui laissait tout deviner de son torse mince, lorsqu'il les reconnu.

Le blond se leva et sourit à l'homme qui vint l'enlacer.

\- Emmett! Je suis si content de te voir. Ca fait longtemps.

\- Oui, trop longtemps. Surtout au vu des vêtements que tu portes chéri. Répondit il en le détaillant avec une moue navrée. Ce sont les couleurs de l'année dernière, ça. Non mais franchement ! Tu passeras me voir à la boutique et je tacherai de te trouver quelque chose de potable.

Ils s'essayèrent à la table tandis que le nouveau venu dévisageait les deux gardes du corps sans aucune gène avec un sourire appréciateur.

\- Et qui sont ces deux apollons ?

\- Emmett, je te présente Dean et Castiel. Brian les a engagés pour me protéger.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de la fusillade. Dit l'homme d'un air plus sombre. Tout Pittsburgh est au courant d'ailleurs. Mais bon, ça va te faire une excellente publicité pour ton expo. Conclu t'il d'un ton plus enjoué.

\- Je m'en serai bien passé.

\- Et donc vous êtes des... Bodygard ? Demanda Emmett sur un ton impressionné à Dean qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils devant son attitude pour le moins... maniérée.

\- C'est lui Kevin Costner. Répondit il en désignant Castiel. Moi je suis juste le chauffeur.

\- Et ça sait danser un chauffeur ? Roucoula Emmett, en se rapprochant de lui, sans se formaliser de son ton peu amène.

\- Drew va apprécier ? Demanda Justin taquin.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et s'adossa contre sa chaise en soupirant tel une diva.

\- Drew chéri est en pleine réunion stratégique avec les autres entraîneurs du club pour gagner le super bowl cette année. Comme l'année dernière et celle d'avant. Alors tant pis pour lui si je me sens délaissé et que je cherche à m'amuser ailleurs.

Il se leva et attrapa la manche de chemise de Dean, non sans retenir une grimace quand il toucha le tissus grossier, pour l'entraîner sur la piste avec lui.

\- Allez, juste une danse... Promis...

\- Je peux pas. Je travaille.

\- Je croyais que c'était lui le garde du corps. Retorqua t'il avec malice. Vous ne conduisez pas là, si ?

\- Il a raison Dean, allez y. Renchérit Justin en souriant et Dean le foudroya du regard. Il n'y a pas de mal à s'amuser un peu. Et Emmett sera sage, n'est ce pas Emmett ?

L'interpellé leva son autre main devant lui pour montrer qu'il avait l'intention d'être chaste, mais son air suggestif contredisait son attitude.

A la plus grande surprise de Sam qui en écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, Dean se leva pourtant, non sans lancer un regard de détresse à Castiel, et entraîné par Emmett qui le tenait toujours par la manche, le suivit sur le dancefloor.

.

\- Alors là, j'en reviens pas. Dit Sam médusé en voyant Dean qui commençait à se trémousser d'abord maladroitement puis de plus en plus en rythme avec la musique. Y a un truc qui cloche. Gabrieeel ?!

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Dean ne se comporterait pas comme ça en temps normal. Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

\- Rien du tout. Répondit l'archange beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.

\- Gabriel! Tu avait promis de ne pas interférer sur leur comportement, ni sur ce qui devait ou ne devait pas se passer entre eux.

\- Et j'ai tenu parole. Répondit l'archange en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine le défiant de le contre dire.

Dean s'était un peu éloigné d'Emmett mais bougeait maintenant en souplesse, attirant sans même s'en rendre compte, les regards des autres hommes présents. L'un d'eux tenta de venir se coller à lui par derrière et Dean le repoussa fermement, mais sans s'en formaliser pour autant.

\- Tu l'as drogué, c'est forcé. Gabriel, t'as mis quelque chose dans sa bière?

\- De la drogue ? Non mais pour qui est ce que tu me prends ? Cette version de Dean est juste moins arriérée que celle que tu connais. Regarde le, il s'amuse et ne voit pas le mal partout, lui ! Essaie d'en faire autant.

\- Ouais, ben le mal EST partout. Répondit Sam en le fixant d'un air entendu, le désignant explicitement.

Le chasseur regarda de nouveau son frère souriant, détendu qui riait en discutant avec Emmett sur la piste de danse.

\- Tu me jures que tu lui as rien fait ? Redemanda t'il plus que septique.

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si j'mens je vais en... Gabriel s'arrêta en grimaçant. Non, celle là, je peux pas. Je recommence: Promis-juré-craché. Ca te va où il faut vraiment que je crache ?

L'archange plissa les yeux.

\- Mais dis moi mon petit Sam. Tu as peur de quoi en fait? Qu'il se fasse violer par tous ces beaux mecs en chaleur, ou qu'il soit... consentant ? Qu'est ce qui te dérange tellement ici ?

Le regard de Gabriel passait de Dean qui visiblement s'amusait sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui à Castiel à la table qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Dean ne se comporterait jamais comme...

\- Comme quoi, Sammy ? Lui demanda Gabriel en le regardant cette fois d'un œil circonspect. Et bien, j'avoue que là je suis surpris, ça ne m'arrive pas si souvent. D'habitude j'ai un jugement assez fiable sur les gens et je ne t'aurais jamais cru homophobe, Sam. Peut être que je me suis trompé de cible en fait. Et si ça se trouve, c'est par crainte de ton jugement à toi que Dean n'a jamais osé se rapprocher de Cassy.

\- Non, mais ça va pas, je ne suis pas...

Sam ne put pas terminer sa phrase, car il vit Brian se lever, entraînant à sa suite Castiel alors que Justin se déhanchait déjà derrière eux en les suivant vers la piste de danse. Les deux hommes encadrèrent Castiel qui se tenait raide entre eux, un peu perdu, et commencèrent à bouger en l'entourant. Brian qui lui faisait face, se frottait ouvertement à lui et lorsqu'il passa une main derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher l'ange et tenter de l'embrasser, celui ci se recula, se plaquant involontairement à Justin qui l'enveloppa de ses bras. Puis d'un seul coup, les deux hommes s'écartèrent en riant tandis que Dean se rapprochait d'eux les sourcils froncés. Ils se mirent à danser ensemble, enlacés, s'embrassant à pleine bouche en ignorant à présent leurs deux employés déconcertés et immobiles au milieu des danseurs. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kinney prit la main de Justin et l'entraîna derrière lui vers la backroom. Lorsque Castiel voulu les suivre, Dean tenta de l'arrêter en le prenant par le bras, mais l'ange s'était déjà lancé à leur poursuite.

\- Cass... Et merde. Jura Dean pour lui même. Bon, ben quand faut y aller ...

Il lui emboîta le pas en haussant les épaules.

.

La visibilité était plus que réduite dans ce couloir sombre et il leur fallut quelques secondes d'accommodation pour distinguer de nouveau quelque chose.

La première chose qu'ils aperçurent fut une forme mouvante sur leur droite, dans un angle de mur. Deux corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre, le torse de l'un contre le dos de l'autre, tous deux le pantalon baissé jusqu'aux chevilles, dans un déhanchement qui ne laissait aucune place au doute quant à ce qui se passait entre eux.

\- Ca va Tad ? *****

C'était la voix de Justin et Castiel tourna le visage pour le localiser.

\- Au poil, au poil. Répondit l'homme qui était en train de se faire prendre par derrière, debout contre le mur, entre deux gémissements.

Dean et Castiel avancèrent prudemment, plus encore qu'ils ne l'avaient fait sur ce parking lors de l'attaque. Non pas pour éviter les balles cette fois ci, mais plutôt les corps enlacés un peu partout qui se donnaient du plaisir, ou encore les solitaires en recherche d'un partenaire. Plusieurs fois des hommes les approchèrent, mais leurs expressions fermées bien que différentes suffirent à faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés. Personne n'insista, il était probable qu'on les avait pris eux même pour un couple qui cherchait un coin libre pour baiser comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient là.

Finalement ça avait des avantages qu'on les croit ensembles, se dit Dean plus amusé qu'énervé, voire même un peu émoustillé.

Il fallait dire que tous ces corps sans visage, sans genre non plus dans cette quasi obscurité, qui s'emboîtaient, se déhanchaient, tous ces bruits de grognements, de frottements, créaient une ambiance de luxure et de désir auquel il n'était pas totalement insensible. Il aurait pu se croire dans un porno géant grandeur nature, parce qu'effectivement, ça n'avait rien de doux, ces mecs ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils baisaient ni plus ni moins.

Et bon sang Dean n'était pas un saint et de plus en plus, dans cette ambiance de luxure, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se retourner et voir si Castiel qui le suivait était dans le même état que lui. C'était probable d'ailleurs, vu sa réaction dans le loft de Kinney l'autre jour. Mais Dean n'osa pas, pas par pudeur, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait y réagir au vu de sa propre excitation.

Enfin, ils localisèrent les deux amants. Kinney était debout adossé à un mur tandis que Justin à genoux devant lui déboutonnait son pantalon lentement et en sortait son sexe déjà dressé. Il le masturba un moment, doucement, puis leva les yeux vers Brian et engloutit la virilité de son amant qui se tendit et ferma les yeux en poussant un son plus proche du grognement bestial que du gémissement de plaisir. Brian agrippa les cheveux blonds des deux mains imposant son rythme à la tête de son amant qui allait et venait sur toute sa longueur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il les plongea droit dans ceux de Castiel et le fixa sans ciller avec un demi sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses pensées.

Dean suivit l'échange de regards et vit Castiel porter la main à sa braguette, se réajustant comme il le pouvait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Puis, l'ange détourna le regard, tenta d'inspecter les lieux plus pour reprendre une contenance que pour vraiment s'assurer de leur sécurité et rencontra celui de Dean qui le fixait à présent intensément. Kinney sourit puis il abaissa son regard sur son amant affairé entre ses jambes, savourant le spectacle. Il releva finalement Justin et le retourna, le collant contre le mur en baissant son pantalon juste en dessous de ses fesses. Il obligea le blond à se pencher en avant, lui faisant poser les mains sur le mur pour garder son équilibre alors qu'il lui écartait légèrement les jambes et retirait de son corps le plug que ses fesses dissimulaient. Jetant un nouveau regard amusé en arrière vers ses spectateurs médusés, il sortit un préservatif de sa poche pour le dérouler sur son sexe tendu et pénétra son amant d'un seul coup de rein, sans autre forme de préparation. Justin se cambra sous l'intrusion brutale, mais le gémissement de pur plaisir qu'il poussa leur fit détourner le regard et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau, il y lurent la même gêne mais aussi la même excitation.

.

\- Sors moi d'ici ! Exigea Sam qui avait lui aussi détourné les yeux non pas des deux amants qui ne retenaient plus leurs gémissements à présent, mais de leurs deux frères dont les regards ne se quittaient plus. Gabriel, ramène moi au bunker tout de suite !

\- Un problème, Sammy ?

\- Évidemment qu'il y a un problème. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de rester là à regarder mon frère et le tien...

\- Baiser ? S'amusa Gabriel devant le visage cramoisi et en colère du chasseur. Je ne pense pas qu'ils iront jusque là. C'est vraiment dommage d'ailleurs, mais je ne crois pas. Une petite branlette à la limite. Et avec un peu de chance, en commun. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aillent beaucoup plus loin.

\- GABRIEL ! Hurla Sam. MAINTENANT !

\- Ok ok... Rabat joie !

De nouveau l'environnement autour d'eux changea. Sam reconnu le salon du bunker. La lumière bien que faible lui fit plisser les yeux après la quasi obscurité de la backroom du Babylon

L'homme se retourna furieux vers l'archange.

\- Alors c'était pour ça toute cette comédie !?

L'archange inclina la tête visiblement perplexe sur les raisons exactes de la colère de l'humain devant lui.

\- Juste pour qu'ils s'envoient en l'air comme des animaux contre le mur sordide d'une boite de nuit ?! Hurla Sam, maintenant hors de lui. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux pour eux ?

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et pour la première fois une lueur de doute passa dans les yeux bruns qui ne riaient plus.

\- Non, je ...

\- Si c'est ce que tu voulais alors tu aurais aussi bien fait de les droguer effectivement. Enfin, si ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, ce dont je doute. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, ils ne se seraient souvenu de rien demain matin. Parce que là, tu vas flinguer tout ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux. Et même tout ce qu'il y avait avant, leur amitié, leur lien.

Il avança vers Gabriel qui fit un pas en arrière, le doigt pointé contre sa poitrine, menaçant, la voix rauque de colère.

\- Laisse moi te dire une chose que tu ignores, tout archange que tu es. Mon frère en a déjà eu des centaines, des coups d'un soir. Et toutes ces femmes n'ont jamais rien signifié pour lui. RIEN ! Mais Castiel...

Sam baissa les yeux, laissant sa phrase en suspend comme si il avait peur de trop en révéler.

\- Comment tu peux faire ça à ton propre frère ? Cracha t'il avec mépris.

Puis il se détourna de l'archange interdit et se dirigea vers la télévision qu'il éteignit d'un geste rageur avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **.**

 *** La petite phrase: " ca va Tad ? " est un leitmotiv qui revient dans chaque premier épisode de chaque saison. On ne revoit jamais ce Tad qui n'est pas un des persos de la série, c'est juste comme ça. Un petit clin d'oeil pour les fans. ;)**

 **.**

 **Bon, il est pas content le Sammy... ! Et vous qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **.**

 **A samedi prochain, si vous le voulez bien, pour savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette backroom ... ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Cinquième jour

**Hello,**

 **oui, vous avez raison nous ne sommes pas encore samedi. Mais bah, à quelques minutes prés. Et puis, il me sera difficile de poster demain, alors je suis sure que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que mieux vaut en avance qu'en retard, n'est ce pas ? ;)  
**

 **.**

 **Donc nous avions quitté Dean et Castiel dans la backroom du Babylon, dans un état... comment dire... enfin vous vous souvenez. Et un Sam furieux qui avait exigé que Gabriel le ramène au bunker pour ne pas assister à la suite.**

 **Alors, à votre avis, que s'est il passé ?**

 **.**

 **Merci à vous de me lire et particulièrement à ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture... :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jour 5:**

.

Lorsque Dean se réveilla en ce matin du cinquième jour, son premier réflexe en ouvrant les yeux fut de regarder à côté de lui. Et si le soulagement l'emporta plus que largement quand il constata qu'il était seul dans son lit, la petite pointe de déception qu'il ressentit également le laissa perplexe.

Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en grognant, alors que les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille affluaient en pagaille et se passa une main sur le visage, partagé entre un peu d'amusement et énormément de gêne.

Bordel, quelle soirée ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?

Et comment est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir regarder Castiel dans les yeux ce matin ?

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le Babylon, quelques heures plus tôt.

.

Dés leur arrivée, si Dean avait eu le moindre doute sur ce que Brian lui avait affirmé un peu auparavant dans le loft, à savoir que l'intégralité des personnes présentes à la soirée seraient gay et accessoirement ses anciens partenaires, là, il n'en avait plus aucun. Il l'avait compris, sitôt la porte franchie au vu de la population exclusivement mâle qui se trémoussait à moitié voir pratiquement nue sur la piste de danse. Gay et plutôt... libérés. A l'image du propriétaire des lieus en fait.

Au début, Cass et lui s'étaient comportés très professionnellement, inspectant les lieux, bien que cela soit plus illusoire que vraiment efficace au milieu de cette foule et dans cette ambiance aussi sombre que bruyante.

Petit à petit et sans même s'en rendre compte, Dean s'était senti de plus en plus à l'aise, détendu, décomplexé, dans l'anonymat tout relatif que lui conférait la multitude. Il avait même dansé, avec l'ami de Justin, Emmett, même si il aurait nettement préféré que ce soit avec Castiel. Juste pour rigoler tous les deux, en tout bien tout honneur. Mais jamais il n'aurait osé le lui proposer.

C'est étrange, mais cela lui avait semblé presque naturel, là bas. Tout le monde le faisait et pris dans l'ambiance du moment, il n'y avait vu aucun mal. Et il devait d'ailleurs bien reconnaître qu'il s'était beaucoup amusé, ça faisait si longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Bien sûr, il avait eu conscience des regards de convoitise que les autres mecs lui lançaient, et évidemment, il aurait préféré que l'admiration dont il était l'objet provienne de regards plus féminins, mais finalement, cela ne l'avait pas autant dérangé qu'il l'aurait pu le penser. Pour être parfaitement honnête, c'était même franchement bon pour son égo, cette certitude de plaire, cette envie dans l'oeil de l'autre qui vous donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'unique, d'être désirable. Car si Dean savait que son physique avantageux plaisait, il était pourtant loin, la plupart du temps, de ressentir l'assurance et l'aplomb qu'il laissait transparaitre.

Pour autant il n'avait pas joué avec ces mecs, il n'avait rien fait pour les attirer. Il avait au contraire repoussé tous ceux qui avaient tenté de l'aborder, parce que non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait juste s'amuser un peu, sans se prendre la tête pour une fois. C'était tout.

En fait tout s'était vraiment gâté lorsqu'ils avaient suivis leurs employeurs dans la backroom.

Bon ok, peut être déjà un peu avant, quand il avait vu Kinney entraîner Castiel sur la piste et le chauffer comme l'obsédé sexuel qu'il était. Ou encore même un peu avant, dans le loft, quand il avait compris que les deux hommes se foutaient ouvertement de leurs gueules, et que leurs plaisanteries n'en étaient pas vraiment. Il avait senti cet étrange sentiment monter en lui. Comme si kinney avait eu l'intention de prendre quelque chose qui lui appartenait et que la part la plus instinctive de sa conscience lui avait hurlé de protéger son territoire.

Une seconde le mot jalousie traversa son esprit et Dean le repoussa en secouant la tête. C'était totalement ridicule. De quoi pouvait il bien être jaloux ? Ca n'avait pas de sens! Mais ce maelström de sentiments sortis de nulle part n'avait fait qu'augmenter lorsqu'ils les avaient suivis dans cette foutue backroom.

Parce qu'on y voyait pas grand chose là dedans, mais quand même suffisamment pour n'avoir aucun doute sur ce qui s'y passait. Les corps pressés les uns contre les autres, les bruits de frottements, les odeurs de sueur et d'excitation. Et Dean ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était senti franchement réceptif, excité même. On l'aurait été à moins.

Et le show que leur avaient donné Taylor et Kinney ! Putain ces mecs n'avaient pas froid aux yeux, c'est le moins que l'on pouvait dire !

Et Dean avait de nouveau sentit la colère monter en lui en voyant Kinney, justement, qui ne quittait pas Castiel des yeux. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'il lui faisait du rentre dedans au sens figuré à défaut de réussir à le faire au sens propre. De toute évidence son collègue ne savait pas comment réagir et encore une fois sans comprendre d'où venaient ces sentiments totalement absurdes - après tout il aurait du se foutre royalement de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à ce mec qui n'était qu'un collègue et qu'il ne connaissait même pas quelques jours auparavant - ça l'avait pourtant foutrement agacé. D'autant plus qu'il avait presque eu l'impression que ce connard de Kinney le faisait exprès, tellement il en rajoutait.

Et tout ça, combiné à l'ambiance sulfureuse du lieu, il s'était senti perdre pied. Et mini Dean s'était réveillé. Et pas qu'un peu !

Mais bordel, il n'était pas un moine! Et de toute façon, il était bien sûr que même un moine aurait bandé au milieu de tous ces couples en pleine action. Un porno grandeur nature, voilà ce que c'était! Même un ange n'aurait pas pu y résister.

D'autant que la certitude que Castiel derrière lui était dans le même état, l'avait excité plus encore, même si il n'avait pas osé regarder. Du moins pas au début.

Mais quand finalement leur regards s'étaient rencontrés, Dean avait eu l'impression d'être foutu, damné, ou plutôt béni des Dieux, il ne savait pas trop. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait trouvé Castiel magnifique, le visage tendu, le bleu de ses iris entièrement dévoré par le noir de ses pupilles tellement l'excitation était intense. Oui, il avait pu voir autant de détails, il était suffisamment prés de lui, même dans cette quasi obscurité. Assez prés même pour sentir son souffle court contre sa nuque. Et lui ne se sentait pas en meilleur état.

C'est pourquoi il avait sur le moment maudit le ciel, et le remerciait à présent, lorsque, sans aucune raison apparente, les détecteurs d'incendie s'étaient déclenchés et que les gicleurs avaient rependus sur eux une pluie froide qui avait instantanément calmé les ardeurs de tout le monde.

En quelques secondes, tous les hommes autour d'eux s'étaient rhabillés en râlant et précipités vers la sortie. Sauf bien sûr Kinney qui avait maintenu sa poigne sur Justin et accéléré encore ses coups de rein. Les deux hommes trempés s'étaient cambré quelques minutes plus tard, dans un ensemble presque parfait lorsque la jouissance s'était emparée d'eux. Justin avait relevé le visage et l'avait tourné vers Brian toujours en lui et qui lui avait embrassé les lèvres puis le cou, y laissant un suçon possessif. Castiel et Dean avaient assisté aux premières loges à toute la scène, car le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est que l'on y voyait bien à présent dans cette foutue backroom complètement illuminée par les lumières qui s'étaient automatiquement allumées en même temps que l'eau s'était mise à tomber. Mais du coup, en pleine luminosité, la scène qui se déroulait devant eux ne leur avait plus parue qu'obscène et avait largement fait retomber leur propre excitation que ne cachaient plus du tout leurs pantalons détrempés.

Les deux hommes s'étaient de nouveau regardés, cette fois avec gêne. Une petite phrase lui était alors revenue en mémoire et Dean avait maudit l'abruti qui l'avait autrefois prononcée.

" _Quand un gars se met à bander en regardant deux mecs baiser, pour moi, ça veut dire qu'il est gay..._ "

Bordel, il y avait vraiment des fois où il ferait mieux de la fermer plutôt que de sortir des conneries pareilles ! Et au petit sourire en coin qui ornait à ce moment précis le visage de son collègue, nul doute que Castiel était en train de penser exactement la même chose.

Oh et puis merde, après tout, quelle importance ?

\- Bon si vous avez fini maintenant, on pourrait peut être sortir d'ici. Avait il alors suggéré avec une mauvaise humeur évidente, plus pour se donner une contenance qu'autre chose.

Leurs employeurs avaient souri et avaient remonté leurs pantalons sans précipitation.

.

Revenus dans la salle principale, ils eurent la surprise de constater que, là, l'ambiance était restée la même. Les lumières des lasers et des néons s'activaient toujours dans l'obscurité de la boite, le boom boom de la musique résonnait dans leurs oreilles, toujours aussi assourdissant. Pas d'eau. Pas d'alerte incendie. Rien. C'était d'autant plus incompréhensible que, comme le leur expliqua Brian, le système d'alarme était commun à toutes les pièces du Babylon. Tout aurait du être arrosé en même temps, ça n'avait pas de sens.

\- Je dois aller voir ce qui s'est passé. Je vous le confie. Cria Brian à l'adresse de Dean et Castiel en désignant Justin, avant de rejoindre son équipe technique qui se dirigeait déjà vers la backroom toujours éclairée, mais où l'eau avait été coupée.

Dean retira la chemise trempée qu'il avait sur le dos et l'essora. Il hésita à la remettre et finalement y renonça sous le regard amusé bien qu'un peu contrit de Justin depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la backroom.

" _je vous l'avais bien dit que vous ne la garderiez pas longtemps_ ".

Dean grogna en lisant sur son visage ce que le blond pensait visiblement puis reporta son regard sur Castiel. La sienne aussi était trempée et lui collait au corps laissant tout deviner de ton torse et de ses abdominaux finement sculptés, d'autant plus que la lumière noire de la boite rendait le blanc du tissus fluorescent. Dean ferma les yeux en soupirant de dépit lorsqu'il se sentit de nouveau à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Bordel mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Encore heureux que la douche froide de tout à l'heure avait quand même bien refroidi l'ambiance.

Mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas pour tout le monde autour d'eux, au vu des regards concupiscents que leur petit groupe attirait. Dean fronça les sourcils. Cette fois l'ambiance sulfureuse des lieus ne l'amusait plus du tout. Il en avait sa claque.

\- On devrait retourner à la table. Suggéra t'il avec humeur.

\- Et bien qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda un brun aux cheveux court, un peu plus âgé que le reste des amis du couple, assis aux côtés d'Emmett. Il y avait une soirée mousse dans la backroom ou plutôt piscine vu votre état ? Vous auriez pu m'inviter quand même.

\- Ted ! S'exclama Justin visiblement heureux de le voir. Ca me fait tellement plaisir. Est ce que Mickaël est là aussi? Il ne manque plus que lui pour reformer tout le groupe.

\- Ca, ça m'étonnerait. C'est son week-end de garde. Il a Jenny Rebecca à la maison et papa Mickaël ne laisserait jamais sa petite princesse une soirée entière pour venir au Babylon. Ben et lui sont devenus tellement pantouflards ! Mais et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu pour l'exposition de mes toiles à la galerie de la ville.

\- Oh, c'est Lindsay qui doit être ravie. Elle n'arrête pas de nous rabattre les oreilles avec ton talent. Et Justin par ci. Et Justin par là. Le plus grand peintre depuis Warhol...

\- A ce point là ? Demanda le blond en grimaçant de gêne.

\- Pire ! Confirma Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel.

Justin leur adressa un petit sourire contrit.

\- Alors vous n'allez sûrement pas avoir envie de venir à mon vernissage samedi soir ?

\- On ne manquerait pas ça pour tout l'or du monde chéri. Le détrompa Emmett en regardant Ted d'un air entendu.

\- Évidemment. S'empressa de répondre le concerné. Blake est invité également ?

\- Évidemment

\- Alors tu peux compter sur nous.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent dans un ensemble presque parfait lorsque Brian arriva derrière eux.

\- Bon, et bien on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Tout semble anormalement normal. Affirma t'il. Les gars ne comprennent pas ce qui a déclenché les gicleurs et comment il est possible que la salle principale ait été épargnée. Tant mieux, soit dit en passant, mais c'est quand même bizarre. Pour ce soir, on va juste fermer la backroom par sécurité et ils inspecteront ça plus en détail demain quand la boite sera fermée.

Il se retourna vers le nouveau venu avec un sourire un peu condescendant, comme si il ne s'apercevait de sa présence qu'à cet instant.

\- Tiens, Théodore!

\- Brian. Salua l'interpellé, alors que kinney ne se préoccupait déjà plus de lui mais fixait de nouveau Castiel, détaillant sans vergogne son torse moulé par le tissus.

\- On t'a présenté Dean et Castiel, nos deux nouveau amis ? Demanda t'il d'un ton rêveur.

\- Pas encore.

\- Et bien tant pis pour toi.

Brian s'approcha de Castiel et le toisa avant de le saisir par le bras pour le relever dans l'intention évidente de l'entraîner sur le dancefloor sans même lui demander son avis. Castiel se dégagea vivement alors que Dean se levait lui aussi de sa chaise par réflexe, prêt à intervenir.

\- Brian, lâchez moi. Ordonna le garde du corps d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Brian leva un sourcil étonné de se voir ainsi repoussé, puis plissa les paupières.

\- Vous étiez plus... réceptifs, tout à l'heure dans la backroom, il me semble. Dean, une danse ?

Dean serra les poings, faisant des efforts surhumains pour tenter de se maitriser tout en était parfaitement conscient qu'il était arrivé au bout de sa patience.

\- Écoute mec, fiche nous la paix, ok. On est tes employés, pas tes jouets. Maintenant ça commence à bien faire. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, mais nous, tu nous oublies, Ok ? Et pareil pour toi. Dit il en lançant un regard noir à Justin qui avait perdu son sourire.

Brian leva les mains devant lui en signe de reddition et revint se coller contre son compagnon.

\- Et toi mon amour ? Tu viens danser avec moi ? Demanda t'il d'un air exagérément plaintif.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent sur la piste de danse se collant l'un à l'autre.

\- Faut pas faire attention. Tenta Emmett devant l'air renfrogné de Dean. Il agit tout le temps comme ça. Avec tout le monde.

Il haussa les épaules, résigné.

\- C'est Brian... Ajouta Ted comme si cela expliquait tout.

Dean fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin à Castiel qui s'était de nouveau assis et dont l'attitude professionnelle contrastait incroyablement avec sa tenue terriblement érotique.

.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula plus calmement que le commencement. Enfin autant que l'on puise qualifier de calme l'ambiance survoltée et bruyante de la boite de nuit.

Vers trois heures du matin, Justin voulut partir.

\- Ca serait quand même dommage que j'ai une tête de déterré pour mon propre vernissage demain soir.

Il consulta sa montre en grimaçant.

\- ... ce soir. Rectifia t'il.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rentrer, si tu veux. Moi, je vais rester encore un peu. Je voudrais quand même bien comprendre ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Vous le raccompagnez ? Demanda Brian à Dean et Castiel.

\- Mais bien sûr! Quel directeur consciencieux tu fais. Se moqua gentiment le blond.

\- Mais si mon ange, je t'assure. Et puis de toute manière, tu sais très bien que si c'était mon intention, je n'attendrais pas ton départ pour baiser avec qui j'ai envie et comme j'en ai envie.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Justin d'un air narquois. Il me semble pourtant que tu n'as pas eu celui dont tu avais envie ce soir.

\- Que tu crois. En fait, il était chasse gardée. Répondit Brian avec un sourire en coin qui fit froncer les sourcils du blond conscient de ne pas tout saisir.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui claquer les fesses lorsque Justin se leva de sa chaise.

\- Allez, va. Je te rejoins dans une heure ou deux.

.

Dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, Justin garda le silence visiblement mal à l'aise à présent qu'il n'était plus dans l'ambiance chaude de la boite et hors de l'influence de son amant et des narcotiques qu'il avait ingérés avant la soirée.

\- Dean, Castiel, je suis désolé. Leur dit il sans plus d'explications, lorsqu'ils le déposèrent au loft.

Dean grogna plus qu'il ne répondit. Il lui faudrait plus que ça pour excuser leur attitude de la soirée.

\- Verrouillez bien derrière nous. Répondit Castiel plus magnanime. A quelle heure devons nous venir vous prendre pour le vernissage ?

\- Vers 18h, ça vous irait ? Brian va dormir une bonne partie de la journée et je ne pense pas qu'on bougera avant cette heure là. Le vernissage ne débute qu'à 20 heures mais j'aimerais me rendre avant à la galerie pour vérifier les derniers détails.

\- 18h. Très bien.

\- Merci. Dit le blond avec un petit sourire penaud. A demain alors ? En regardant Dean qui n'avait pas décroché une véritable parole depuis qu'il s'était emporté dans la boite.

\- A demain. Finit il par répondre de mauvaise grâce.

.

Revenus chacun devant leur porte sur le même palier de leur immeuble, les deux hommes se regardèrent, la main sur la poignée de leur appartements respectifs.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Qu'est ce qu'ils auraient bien pu se dire, alors qu'ils ne savaient visiblement pas ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement ni l'un ni l'autre ? Parce que si dans les yeux bleus le désir était bien présent, dans les verts, il le disputait âprement à l'étonnement et la gène.

Ils rentrèrent finalement chacun dans leurs logements après avoir convenu de se retrouver en début d'après midi pour un debriefing et surtout prévoir les mesures de sécurité à la galerie.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Dean avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, avant même de savoir qu'elle heure il était, il avait voulu s'assurer qu'il était bien seul dans son lit.

Parce que tout s'était embrouillé ensuite dans ses rêves, ses draps pouvaient en témoigner, comme il le constata en les soulevant avec une moue dégoûtée.

Putain de merde ! Ca lui était pas arrivé depuis ses 17 ans!

Il rit en secouant la tête et se poussa sur une partie plus propre de son matelas.

Tout ça c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans la boite évidemment, mais aussi après, sous sa douche, lorsqu'il avait enfin pu relâcher la tension accumulée toute la soirée et que, lorsque sa main s'était activée sur son érection douloureuse, des yeux trop bleus étaient venus habiter ses fantasmes.

Oh bordel !

 _Quand un mec bande en regardant deux mecs baiser..._

Et quand un mec bande en imaginant un autre mec le branler, alors là, qu'est ce que ça fait de lui ?

Dean se passa une main sur le visage pour tenter de chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil. Tout ça c'était vraiment trop compliqué pour lui et ça commençait à lui filer mal au crane. Et pourtant il ne se sentait pas si différent de la semaine dernière, pas plus gay ou quoi que ce soit. Il soupira, les yeux fermés. Bon sang réfléchir à ses putains de sentiments n'était pas la chose qu'il préférait, surtout au saut du lit. Ni même jamais d'ailleurs, si il en avait la possibilité. Sans blague à quoi ça pouvait bien servir de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de questions ? Non pas qu'il soit homophobe ou quoi que ce soit, l'homosexualité ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, en tout cas chez les autres. Mais lui ne s'était jusqu'ici jamais senti attiré par les mecs. Il n'avait aimé que des femmes, enfin désiré, parce qu'aimer ne lui semblait pas vraiment approprié pour les relations éphémères qu'il avait eu avec ses coups d'un soir.

Enfin bref, il s'était jusqu'ici toujours cru hétéro. Alors... est ce qu'il était... bi ?

L'idée lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté, considérant presque trop calmement ce nouveau point de vue. Mais étrangement, si elle ne déclenchait en lui aucune colère ou aucun rejet, elle ne semblait pas vraiment lui correspondre non plus. Quand il revoyait tous ces mecs dans la backroom en train de s'envoyer en l'air, ou même Taylor et Kinney emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, ce qui l'avait excité c'était plutôt l'idée que Castiel juste à côté de lui avait probablement la même trique que la sienne.

Dean se redressa sur son lit les yeux écarquillés.

 _Putain, ça peut pas être ça ! Non pas question, c'est juste un collègue !  
_

Et puis il ne savait rien de ce mec. Et dans quelques jours ils auraient terminé cette mission et repartiraient chacun de leur côté. Il était même pas certain que l'ancien soldat aimait les mecs.

 _Oh bordel, je suis sérieusement en train d'envisager de ... d'être... ?!_ Se dit Dean complètement abasourdit de la tournure qu'avaient pris ses propres pensées. _Oh putain comment je vais pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux ce matin ?_

Une seconde Dean tenta de se persuader que Castiel ne s'était probablement aperçu de rien. Après tout, des fois, le mec avait des réactions tellement bizarres. Comme si il ne percutait pas tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ou dans la tête des gens, même quand c'était évident pour le commun des mortels.

Non pas qu'il soit idiot, tout du contraire, mais juste un peu... décalé.

Parce que ça serait foutrement la meilleure option, faire comme si de rien n'était, le temps qu'ils terminent ce job et reprennent chacun leurs vies.

Ouais, enfin, aussi à l'ouest qu'il soit, il n'avait quand même pas pu manquer la trique qu'ils avait eue tous les deux en regardant Brian et Justin baiser, et Dean avait bien vu son petit sourire ironique. Il avait pu lire dans ses pensée aussi sûrement que si il était médium. Mais est ce qu'il avait compris pourquoi ? Alors même que lui ne le réalisait que maintenant et n'en était d'ailleurs pas du tout sûr lui même.

 _Oh bordel!_

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. C'est sûr, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux.

Dean se leva du lit et alla pieds nus et dans le plus simple appareil se servir un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Il commençait à avoir un putain de mal de crâne façon lendemain de cuite, alors qu'il n'avait pourtant avalé que quelques bières la veille. Pas normal, ça non plus. Mais qu'est ce qui l'était depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans cette putain de ville pour prendre ce putain de job? Rien. Alors un peu plus un peu moins...

Oh et puis merde, ils étaient adulte et consentants. Et d'ailleurs il ne s'était rien passé et ne se passerait rien. Ils étaient collègues et bossaient ensemble. Le mec ne se formaliserait sûrement pas pour quelques pensées peu chastes quand lui n'avait d'ailleurs pas été en meilleur état.

.

Dean en était là de ses considérations, un peu rasséréné, lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte.

\- Dean ? C'est Castiel.

 _Oh putain !_

Dean faillit échapper le verre d'eau qu'il tenait toujours à la main puis leva les yeux au ciel, atterré lui même de son comportement d'adolescente pré pubère.

\- Cass ? Euh, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda t'il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu assurée, à travers le battant fermé.

\- Il est 13h. Nous n'avions pas précisé à quelle heure nous devions nous retrouver. Alors...

\- Euh... ok. Laisse moi juste une seconde. Demanda Dean presque paniqué lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était nu devant la porte. J'arrive. Bouge pas.

Il retourna précipitamment à sa chambre, renversant au passage la moitié du verre d'eau qu'il tenait toujours à la main, le posa sur la commode dont il sortit un caleçon ainsi qu'un pantalon et un t-shirt et les enfila à la hâte.

Il revint vers la porte et manqua de glisser dans le liquide rependu sur le sol. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, Castiel le dévisagea un moment, l'air intrigué, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Est ce que tout va bien?

\- Ouais bien sur. J'ai juste failli me casser la gueule. Fait gaffe, j'ai renversé de l'eau par terre. Dit Dean en désignant la flaque pour justifier son trouble.

\- Merci, je vais faire attention.

Castiel entra dans l'appartement.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? En le guidant vers la cuisine et ouvrant le frigo. Tu as déjeuné?

\- Et bien à vrai dire non. Tu ne vas pas trouver cela très professionnel, mais je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas levé depuis très longtemps.

\- Idem. Lui sourit Dean en sortant la tête du réfrigérateur.

\- Alors petit déj ou vrai repas ? Demanda t'il en se retournant vers lui.

Castiel resta un moment silencieux et l'ambiance entre eux s'alourdit, alors que l'échange de regards se prolongeait.

\- Dean...

\- Cass... Commencèrent ils presque simultanément

Dean rit en passant nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Ok. Ca devient bizarre là. Écoute mec...Je...

\- Dean, tout va bien, d'accord. Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné.

Dean détourna les yeux, se sentant encore plus mal à l'aise malgré les paroles de son collègue, ou peut être à cause d'elles.

\- Dean, regarde moi.

Il poursuivit lorsque Dean obtempéra enfin.

 _Putain ces yeux bleus !_ Il détourna de nouveau le regard.

\- Personne n'a le droit de te juger pour ce que tu ressens, tu m'entends ? Cela ne regarde que toi.

Castiel chercha et captura les émeraudes dans ses deux océans.

\- Ne complique pas autant les choses. Nous savons tous les deux que la vie est trop courte et trop fragile pour se poser très longtemps ce genre de questions, tu ne crois pas ?

Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer. Bordel, lui qui pensait que Castiel était complètement à l'ouest pour ce genre de truc. Visiblement son collègue était mille fois plus au clair que lui sur ce qui s'était passé la veille et même sur ses propres putains de sentiments. Dean sentit une pointe d'agacement de se sentir percé à jour de cette façon, mais le regard si sincère et bienveillant de Castiel lui ôta toute velléité de colère.

Il se contenta de lui sourire brièvement, passant la main nerveusement sur sa nuque pour lui faire comprendre que le message avait été reçu, mais que pour le moment, la discussion était close. Plus tard, peut être, mais pas maintenant.

\- Pizza ? Suggéra Dean en se dirigeant vers le téléphone plus pour briser le contact que pour commander leur repas.

\- Très bonne idée. Dit finalement Castiel avec un petit sourire en coin que Dean ne vit pas.

.

L'après midi était déjà plus qu'avancé. Il était presque 17h et les deux hommes, encore attablés devant leurs restes de super fromage/anchois/olives, avaient terminé depuis longtemps de mettre au point les derniers préparatifs pour le vernissage qui devait débuter trois heures plus tard.

\- Ok, donc si je résume, je passe prendre Taylor au Loft et on te rejoint à la galerie pour 18h -18h30 quand il sera prêt. Demanda Dean pour confirmer.

\- Exactement. Comme ça, ça va me laisser le temps de vérifier que tout est en ordre avant votre arrivée. Que les portiques de sécurité ont bien été installés et que les vigiles ont correctement été briefés.

Dean sourit.

\- Si ils ne l'ont pas été, ils vont l'être. Se moqua t'il gentiment devant l'air si sérieux de Castiel dés qu'ils parlaient boulot.

\- Effectivement. Affirma Castiel qui ne releva pas la plaisanterie. Et comme ça, quand Justin sera là, on aura juste à se préoccuper de sa sécurité et pas de l'intendance.

\- Ok, ça marche.

Castiel se leva de table en déposant sa serviette sur la table après s'être essuyé la bouche où d'infimes traces de sauce tomate n'avaient pas du tout attiré le regard de Dean sur ses lèvres une bonne partie de l'après midi.

\- Merci Dean. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce moment.

Dean sourit, lui aussi avait savouré chaque minute.

\- C'était juste de la pizza mec. Rien de bien extraordinaire.

\- Je ne parlais pas de la nourriture.

Puis Castiel se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre de réponse.

\- Ne traînez pas sur le trajet, d'accord? Directement du loft à la galerie. Pas d'arrêt en chemin pour passer au snack ou où que ce soit. Je compte sur toi.

\- CHEF, oui CHEF! Répondit Dean en souriant, sans se lever mais en faisant le salut militaire.

Castiel lui rendit son sourire et cela illumina son visage.

\- Parfait. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous soldat ! Plaisanta t'il en quittant l'appartement. A tout à l'heure, alors.

.

Lorsque la porte de referma, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement. Il ramassa les cartons vides de pizza et les entassa vers la porte. Il les emmènerait à la poubelle tout à l'heure. Puis il revint débarrasser les assiettes sales qu'il posa dans l'évier. Tout en lavant la vaisselle, il repensa aux moments qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Ils avaient parlé boulot, avaient même un peu plaisanté sur les goûts bizarres de son étrange collègue quand il avait voulu essayer de rajouter de la confiture de fraise sur une portion de pizza en prétextant qu'il fallait tout essayer dans la vie pour ne pas mourir idiot.

Et lorsqu'il avait dit ses mots l'ambiance entre eux avait changé. Elle n'était pas pesante ou gênée, juste une certaine tension qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'excitation brute qui s'était emparée d'eux la veille. Non, là c'était plutôt quelque chose d'agréable, comme deux amis qui se découvrent et réalisent avec étonnement qu'ils s'apprécient plus encore qu'ils ne le croyaient.

Dean avait littéralement du s'arracher au regard envoûtant de Castiel qui le dévisageait, pour aller chercher le pot de confiture qu'il avait dans le frigo. Mais ils avaient ri de bon cœur tous les deux, lorsque Castiel avait grimacé de dégoût en mastiquant la première bouchée.

 _"Non, anchois/confiture n'est définitivement pas une bonne association, Dean."_

Et pourtant il avait voulu se forcer à finir toute sa portion, parce qu'on ne gaspillait pas la nourriture. Et Dean l'avait aidé en en prenant la moitié par solidarité. Les deux hommes avaient presque failli vomir, mais au bord de la nausée et du fou rire en même temps, il avaient réussi à terminer l'infecte portion.

.

Devant son évier, Dean sourit de nouveau en repensant à ce moment. Puis il fronça les sourcils avec cette impression de plus en plus familière depuis quelques temps d'avoir déjà vécu des situations similaires dans un autre endroit ou un autre temps ?

Dans un flash, il revit une pièce immense avec tout un rayonnage de livres, digne des plus grandes bibliothèques nationales, une table lumineuse avec une carte du monde comme on en voyait parfois dans les films anciens quand les généraux planifiaient leurs batailles. Et surtout, encore le même homme, un peu plus jeune que lui, un peu plus grand aussi. Sam. Il était sur qu'il s'appelait Sam et qu'il le connaissait vraiment bien. Et il parvenait même à imaginer Castiel avec eux dans cet étrange endroit qui lui semblait anormalement familier alors qu'il était sur de ne jamais y avoir mis les pieds.

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de démêler les impressions qui l'assaillaient, un mal de crane épouvantable se mit à marteler sa pauvre cervelle.

\- Et ben dis donc, mon vieux. Les sorties en boite de nuit te réussissent plus. La gueule de bois avec seulement quelques petites bières ? Tu vieillis mal, Winchester. Se dit il à lui même en haussant les épaules.

Il se rendit ensuite à la salle de bain pour récupérer une aspirine dans sa pharmacie, et la goba sans eau. Il avisa son reflet dans le miroir et parvint à soutenir son propre regard en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

 _Bi ? Sans blague ? Putain qui l'eut cru ?_

Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage puis inspecta sa tenue en grimaçant. Kinney allait encore lui dire qu'il était habillé comme un plouc surtout pour un vernissage. Et même si il ne s'était jamais rendu à ce genre de réception, Dean se rendait bien compte que sa tenue préférée, jean et T-shirt sous une chemise à carreaux, ne devait pas être ce qu'il y avait de plus adapté. Il ouvrit son placard en soupirant. Bi ou pas, c'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se transformer en chochotte comme cet Emmett qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Le gars était sympa, c'était pas la question. Mais sans blague, un pantalon fushia et un t-shirt gris métallisé avec des rayures en filet qui laissait tout voir de son torse? Non, jamais oh grand jamais on ne le verrai affublé comme ça ! Dean se mit à rire en s'imaginant dans un tel accoutrement, puis son rire se figea et il déglutit avec difficultés quand ce fut cette fois l'image de Castiel dans sa chemise trempée collée à son corps, qui s'imposa à son esprit.

 _Bordel ! Calme toi mec. Mais ça va pas, qu'est ce qui te prends ?_

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se dirigea vers le placard de sa chambre et avisa une chemise bleu clair et un pantalon noir et les attrapa sans hésiter d'un geste rageur. De toute façon, il n'avait pas mieux. C'était ça ou il y allait en caleçon. Et au moment où cette pensée traversa son esprit, il grimaça de dépit en se disant que ça ne serait peut être pas pour déplaire à Kinney. La vague colère qu'il sentit monter en lui à l'évocation du nom de son employeur, se remémorant son attitude plus qu'entreprenante envers Castiel la veille, lui fit froncer les sourcils. Cette fois Brian avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux, parce qu'il n'était pas certain du tout de pouvoir se retenir longtemps de lui coller son poing dans la gueule. Ni d'en avoir envie d'ailleurs, de se retenir. Non mais oh !

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

A 18h pétantes, à croire que la ponctualité de Castiel commençait à déteindre sur lui, l'impala se gara devant l'immeuble où se trouvait le loft de Kinney. Après un rapide coup d'œil circonspect aux environs- si quelqu'un osait s'approcher de trop prés de son bébé, il allait lui faire avaler toute ses dents une par une - Dean sonna à l'interphone et la voix de Justin lui répondit qu'il était prêt et qu'il descendait dans cinq minutes.

Tant mieux, il aimait autant ne pas monter et revoir Kinney plus rapidement que nécessaire. Ca lui convenait très bien comme ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard effectivement, le blond descendit. Son attitude ne ressemblait plus du tout à cette de la veille. Son regard était fuyant, il triturait nerveusement ses mains, visiblement gêné.

\- Dean, je voulais de nouveau vous présenter mes excuses, pour notre comportement aussi bien à Brian qu'à moi même cette nuit. C'était tout à fait incorrect. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris.

Il baissa la tête.

\- Peut être que vous aviez commencé la fête avant qu'on vienne vous chercher, non ? Demanda Dean qui s'étonnait lui même de son indulgence devant l'air contrit du blond qui releva les yeux.

\- Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

\- D'accord, excuses acceptées. Grommela t'il.

\- Merci Dean. Je les présenterai également à Castiel. D'ailleurs il n'est pas ici ? S'inquiéta Justin en regardant dans la voiture. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé ? Il n'a pas...

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Novak a préféré se rendre directement à la galerie pour vérifier les mesures de sécurité avant votre arrivée. Il nous attend là bas.

\- Tout va bien alors ? Demanda Justin qui faisait tellement plus jeune lorsqu'il n'abhorrait pas cette attitude aguicheuse qui lui allait si mal.

\- Tout va bien. Allez, en voiture. Si on est en retard, il va nous botter le cul à tous les deux.

Justin se mit à rire et monta à l'arrière de l'impala tandis que Dean prenait place au volant et démarrait le véhicule. Il ferma une seconde les yeux de plaisir à l'écoute du doux ronronnement du moteur de son bébé.

\- Est ce que vous avez jamais entendu un plus beau son au monde? Ne put il s'empêcher de demander, les joues légèrement empourprées tandis que Justin le fixait en souriant dans le rétroviseur.

\- Chacun ses goûts. Répondit il d'un air taquin. Mais je vous comprends, c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique. En lui souriant amicalement.

\- Ok, on y va.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Il était plus de 18H30 et, dans le hall de la galerie, Castiel commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Même si Justin avait eu du retard pour se préparer et qu'ils avaient été coincé dans les embouteillages qui n'étaient pas si importants pour une ville comme Pittsburgh même un samedi après midi, ils auraient dû être déjà arrivés.

De plus en plus, Castiel se disait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il aurait du venir inspecter la galerie auparavant, puis aller chercher Justin avec Dean. Après tout c'était lui le garde du corps. Dean était le chauffeur. C'était à lui qu'incombait la sécurité de leur client. Mais il avait préféré rester avec Dean le plus longtemps possible dans son appartement, même bien après qu'ils n'aient terminé de parler des mesures de sécurité et des précautions nécessaires pour le vernissage. Et ensuite, le temps lui avait manqué pour passer à la galerie et ils avaient du se séparer. Il avait été négligent et totalement non professionnel. Si quelque chose arrivait, ce serait de sa faute !

Pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes, Castiel sortit son portable de sa poche pour constater qu'il n'avait manqué aucun appel de Dean lui expliquant leur retard.

.

18h37. Cette fois il en était sur, il s'était passé quelque chose. D'autant plus que ça faisait deux fois maintenant qu'il tentait de joindre Dean mais tombait invariablement sur sa boite vocale. Il composa le numéro de Kinney qui décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries.

\- Novak, un problème ?

\- J'espère que non Monsieur Kinney. Mais est ce que Justin et Dean sont toujours avec vous au loft ?

\- Non, ils sont partis depuis au moins une demi heure. Ils ne sont pas à la galerie ?

La voix soudainement inquiète dans le téléphone ne fit que lui renvoyer sa propre angoisse, encore intensifiée par la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

\- Non, ils ne sont pas là et je n'arrive pas à joindre Winchester sur son portable non plus. Pouvez vous essayer sur celui de Monsieur Taylor ? Je viens vous rejoindre. Ne quittez pas le loft avant mon arrivée d'accord?

\- Je vous attends et j'essaie de l'appeler. Novak, vous ne pensez pas...

\- J'arrive. L'avait coupé Castiel qui justement partageait ses pires craintes.

.

Lorsque Castiel état arrivé au loft, les gyrophares des véhicules garés devant le bâtiment lui indiquèrent que la police était déjà présente, confirmant ce qui était déjà plus que des doutes dans son esprit.

\- Ils ont retrouvé l'impala accidentée à la sortie de la ville. Lui expliqua Kinney d'une vois blanche lorsqu'il pénétra dans le loft. On l'a visiblement fait sortir de la route en l'envoyant au fossé avec un autre véhicule. Mais ni Dean ni Justin n'étaient plus à l'intérieur lorsque la police est arrivée sur les lieux.

Castiel se retourna vers le capitaine Horvath.

\- Vous avez d'autres indices ?

L'homme le regarda, mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est ce que vous ne me dites pas?

C'est Kinney, livide, qui lui répondit.

\- Ils ont trouvé du sang sur le siège conducteur. Beaucoup de sang.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Oui, je sais, vous me détestez. Moi aussi j'ai horreur quand un auteur fait ça.**

 **Oh, allez, faites pas les surpris. Si vous avez lu mes autres histoires vous savez bien que j'ai du mal à contenir mon petit côté sadique... lol !  
**

 **On se retrouve quand même la semaine prochaine ?**

 **Bonne semaine à tous... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Sixième jour

**Hello, tout le monde. je poste vite fait avant d'aller au dodo, parce que demain c'est boulot et ce serait pas cool de publier en retard alors que je vous ai laissé avec Dean et Justin qui avaient disparu et du sang partout sur le siège conducteur de l'Impala.**

 **Donc voila la suite. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture. ;)**

.

 **.**

 **Jour 6:**

.

\- Je n'ai absolument plus rien à te dire jusqu'à ce que tu ramènes mon frère ici **.** Lança Sam d'un ton sans appel sans même se retourner quand il entendit le bruissement d'ailes caractéristique dans son dos. Et même là, crois moi, si Dean a envie de te faire la peau, je ne ferai rien pour l'en empêcher.

\- Donc, tu n'es pas au courant.

Le ton inquiet de Gabriel l'alarma de suite et Sam se leva de sa chaise pour lui faire face.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Gabriel avisa la télévision éteinte. Ok, ça expliquait le calme du chasseur. Mais ça n'allait pas durer. Et bien qu'il sache que l'humain face à lui n'avait aucunement la possibilité de le blesser, Gabriel se tendit imperceptiblement, prêt à affronter la tempête.

\- Dean a disparu. Avec Justin. Ils ont été enlevés tous les deux, probablement par les même hommes qui les avaient attaqués la première fois.

Etrangement l'explosion attendue ne se produisit pas. En quelques secondes l'archange vit la colère céder le pas à l'inquiétude dans les yeux noisette puis à la détermination. Et lorsque Sam reprit la parole ce fut d'un ton beaucoup trop calme malgré la foule de sentiments violents qui l'assaillaient.

\- Et Castiel ?

\- Il va bien, il n'était pas avec eux quand ça s'est passé.

\- Quand ?

\- Hier soir.

\- Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ?! Et bien ramène les. Ta petite expérience a foiré dans les grandes largeurs, alors mets y fin. C'est tout. Tu es un archange, ça ne doit pas t'être si difficile. Gabriel si jamais il leur arrive quelque chose...

Le regard contrit de Gabriel finit d'angoisser le chasseur.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Je... je les ai cherché jusqu'à maintenant, mais Dean est toujours protégé par les symboles que Castiel avait gravé sur ses côtes et si il ne m'appelle pas, je ne peux pas les localiser. Et il ne peut pas m'appeler, ni appeler Castiel parce qu'il...

\- ...ne sait pas que les anges existent. Termina Sam d'un ton dépité.

Le regard de reproche qu'il lui jeta fit baisser les yeux de l'archange.

\- Mais tu me le montres à la télé depuis des jours. Comment tu fais ça si tu ne peux pas le localiser?

\- Un simple sort de visualisation. Rien à voir. C'est juste de la magie de bas niveau. On voit ce qui se passe autour de lui dans un rayon de quelques mètres. Rien de plus. Sam, je suis...

\- Ne dis rien. Pas maintenant. Répondit le chasseur, les dents ainsi que les poings serrées tentant de contenir la colère qui montait en lui au grand galop.

Sam se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, ramenant ses mèches derrière les oreilles dans ce geste si habituel lorsqu'il était inquiet. Gabriel entendait presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route. L'humain se retrouvait à présent en territoire connu, réfléchir, élaborer un plan et agir. Comme sur une chasse. Comme toutes les innombrables fois où Dean ou lui même s'était retrouvé dans la merde et où le frangin restant devait sauver la peau de l'autre. La pensée qu'aucun de ses frères n'en aurait jamais fait autant pour lui le déstabilisa plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il envia ce lien unique entre les frères Winchester. Ca devait être ça, avoir une famille. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de reprendre un air aussi neutre qu'il le put, lorsque Sam le tira de ses pensées.

\- Bon alors maintenant comment on le retrouve ?

\- La police est déjà en train d'enquêter, je suis sur qu'ils vont vite les retrouver et je le ramènerai. J'arrête tout. Promit Gabriel.

\- Comment ça la police ? S'exclama Sam médusé. T'es un archange et tu comptes sur la police pour retrouver mon frère ?!

\- Sam, il n'y a rien de surnaturel dans cette disparition, j'ai vérifié, crois moi. Pas de monstre, pas de magie, pas de sortilège. Je ne sais pas comment intervenir. Et d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas le droit.

Cette fois c'en était trop et malgré ses efforts pour se maitriser Sam explosa littéralement.

\- PAS LE DROIT ?! NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! Parce que tu avais le droit de les enlever, de leur effacer la mémoire et de te servir d'eux pour ta petite expérience pseudo scientifique, peut être ? Ce que tu as le droit ou pas de faire ne t'a jamais vraiment gêné jusque là, il me semble.

\- Sa...

\- La ferme ! Ordonna l'humain à présent hors de lui mais qui tentait de réfléchir malgré tout. Et ce Justin? Il n'est pas protégé lui, tu dois pouvoir le retrouver?

\- Et bien...

\- QUOI ?! Castiel lui a gravé les côtes à lui aussi ?

\- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Avoua l'archange d'un air penaud. Brian l'a exigé un soir parce qu'il trouvait que son petit copain était un peu trop à mon goût.

Sam marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la quantité d'informations et d'implications que sa pauvre cervelle au bord de l'implosion devait traiter d'un seul coup.

\- Parce qu'ils savent ? Pour toi ? Pour les anges ?

\- Uniquement Brian. Expliqua l'archange mal à l'aise et qui se sentit apparemment obligé de se justifier. Disons qu'on a beaucoup fréquenté les même endroits lui et moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sam écarquilla les yeux. L'archange avait presque l'air gêné et ça, c'était une grande première. Malgré son angoisse, cette constatation stupéfia le chasseur.

Et bien tant mieux, c'était quand même la moindre des choses non ?!

\- Et ? L'encouragea t'il à poursuivre d'un ton agacé devant le silence qui se prolongeait.

\- Et un soir, je lui ai sauvé les fesses, au sens littéral du terme... Enfin bref, il avait une dette envers moi et donc il a accepté de me rendre un petit service. C'est pour ça que je lui ai envoyé nos frangins. Je me suis dit qu'il...

\- Il sait pour Castiel et Dean ? Le coupa de nouveau Sam de plus en plus éberlué.

\- Non. Enfin pas vraiment. Je lui ai juste expliqué que deux potes à moi cherchaient du boulot. Et comme il cherchait des professionnels pour protéger Justin, je lui ait dit qu'ils étaient les meilleurs dans ce domaine. J'ai peut être aussi glissé, sans y prêter attention, qu'ils auraient besoin qu'on fasse un peu leur éducation en matière de relation entre hommes.

\- Gabriel. Lâcha Sam d'une voix lasse en secouant la tête. Je te jure que si c'est pas Dean qui te fait la peau, ce sera moi.

\- Vous pourrez pas. Dit il d'une petite voix qui se voulait contrite mais sans pouvoir contenir complètement le demi sourire que cette idée apparemment amusante voulait faire naitre sur son visage.

Le regard noir et le ton déterminé du chasseur y parvinrent cependant lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Si il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit, fais moi confiance, je trouverai un moyen.

Puis il se détourna de l'archange et se dirigea droit vers le téléviseur qu'il remit en marche. L'écran était noir et pendant une seconde Sam eut peur que l'ayant éteint, le sortilège ne fonctionne plus, mais il n'en était rien. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'écran, il parvint à distinguer une forme allongée par terre, immobile, les mains attachées dans le dos, et une autre assise au sol contre un mur. Les deux hommes étaient dans une quasi obscurité, mais dans la mesure ou le sortilège ne pouvait lui montrer que Dean, il était forcement l'un des deux. Et son instinct lui disait qu'il ne pouvait être que celui couché inconscient par terre. Sinon son frère aurait déjà été en train de chercher un moyen de s'échapper.

\- DEAN ! Cria t'il sans y croire au poste de télévision.

Puis il se retourna vers l'archange.

\- Fait en sorte qu'il puisse m'entendre!

La mine déconfite de l'archange termina de ruiner ses espoirs. Sam poussa un grognement exaspéré puis repris son inspection de l'image presque indéchiffrable que lui montrait l'écran.

\- On dirait...

Il s'accroupit devant le poste pour se rapprocher encore, le visage à quelques centimètres de l'écran.

\- On dirait un vieil entrepôt. Regarde, on distingue des caisses derrière eux, avec une inscription. Mais j'arrive pas à la lire. Allez Dean. L'encouragea t'il à voix basse même en sachant que son frère ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Réveille toi. Il faut que tu m'aides frangin.

Mais la silhouette ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Allez Dean, merde! Quand je t'aurais retrouvé, je t'emmènerai manger le plus gros burger de la planète.

Il jeta un regard mauvais à Gabriel qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et fuyait son regard.

\- Et si tu veux un beignet d'archange en dessert...

\- Hé. Protesta faiblement Gabriel qui se tut immédiatement lorsque Sam lui lança un autre regard assassin.

Sam se releva et recula de quelques pas. Il sortit son téléphone et prit une photo de l'image à l'écran, qu'il l'envoya dans son ordinateur pour tenter d'en améliorer la netteté et surtout la luminosité mais sans succès, la qualité était vraiment trop mauvaise. Il referma son portable et le rangea dans sa housse.

Il releva les yeux sur l'archange qui lui, ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- Emmène moi là bas.

.

En une seconde ils se trouvèrent devant la porte du loft de Kinney. Gabriel frappa contre le battant métallique et lorsque Kinney vint lui ouvrir, l' expression anxieuse de l'homme s'apaisa un peu lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'archange.

\- Dis moi que tu les as retrouvé.

\- Malheureusement non, Brian. Je suis désolé. Mais on va tout faire pour ça.

Kinney ne sembla prendre conscience de la présence de Sam qu'à ce moment là.

\- C'est le frère de Dean. Expliqua Gabriel en réponse à la question muette de son vis à vis. Il ...

\- Je suis enquêteur. Le coupa Sam qui n'avait pas envie que Gabriel en révèle plus sur lui et Dean qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

\- De la police ? Demanda Kinney circonspect.

\- Plutôt comme... un détective privé, on va dire. On peut entrer ?

Kinney s'effaça et Sam put voir les regards interrogateurs du capitaine Horvath et de Castiel lorsque ils entrèrent.

\- Des amis. Expliqua seulement Brian.

\- Très bien. Écoute, je vais retourner au commissariat. Dit le Capitaine. Je te tiens au courant si j'ai la moindre information. Je te demande de rester ici, d'accord? Au cas où Justin reviendrait ou qu'il essaierait de t'appeler.

Kinney hocha la tête.

\- Je t'appelle dés que j'ai du nouveau. Messieurs. Salua le policier avant de quitter les lieux.

.

Les regards de Sam et de Gabriel se reportèrent vers Castiel qui fixait l'archange depuis son arrivée, les yeux plissés dans un visible et intense effort de concentration.

\- Je ... je suis sûr que je vous connais. Vous êtes ...

\- Fermez tous les yeux. Conseilla Gabriel aux humains présents dans la pièce tandis qu'il s'approchait de Castiel et posait deux doigts sur son front.

A ce contact Castiel vacilla mais ne tomba pas. Il porta lui aussi sa main à son front là où l'archange venait de le toucher tandis qu'une lumière bleuté de plus en plus vive irradiait de ses yeux et de sa bouche, témoin de sa grâce qui réintégrait son vaisseau.

Lorsque la lueur faiblit, ils purent rouvrir les yeux. L'expression sur les traits de Castiel laissait deviner l'intense confusion qu'il ressentait. Il tiqua, les sourcils froncés, en relevant des yeux perdus sur l'archange qui lui faisait face.

\- Gabriel ?

La seconde suivante les souvenirs affluaient et dans une multitude de flash, la réalité reprit sa place et Castiel comprit la situation et toutes ses implications. Son visage se ferma alors que ses yeux semblèrent lancer des éclairs. Dans un mouvement rageur, il saisit l'archange par le col de sa veste alors que la silhouette de ses ailes noires se déployaient dans son dos, témoin de sa fureur.

\- Où - sont - ils ? Demanda t'il d'une voix basse et menaçante, détachant bien chaque mot.

L'archange leva les mains en signe de reddition sans tenter de se soustraire de la poigne de son frère.

\- Cassy... calme toi, d'accord? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me blesser.

\- Gabriel, je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois, alors réponds.

Sam fit un pas en avant.

\- Il n'en sait rien. Répondit il à sa place avant que la situation ne dégénère en apocalypse planétaire devant la fureur dévastatrice de l'ange et la possible riposte encore plus destructrice de l'archange. Mais on va les retrouver.

Il se retourna vers Brian qui avait été témoin de toute la scène et gardait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous savez qui ils sont, n'est ce pas ?

L'homme se contenta de hocher lentement la tête sans quitter les deux anges du regard.

\- Et vous aussi, vous êtes...?

\- Non, moi je suis humain. Kinney... Appela Sam pour tenter de diriger son attention vers lui. KINNEY !

L'homme reporta lentement son regard dans sa direction, encore sous le choc de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

\- Concentrez vous, ok ? J'ai besoin de votre aide. Mon frère et votre compagnon sont en danger et on ne peut pas compter sur leurs pouvoirs... En désignant les deux être célestes.

\- Mais pourquoi? Demanda simplement Brian en se sortant enfin de sa torpeur.

\- Parce qu'ils sont protégés des anges. Ils ne peuvent les localiser ni l'un, ni l'autre.

\- Je le pourrais si Dean me prie. Affirma Castiel en relâchant enfin Gabriel qui s'éloigna d'un pas.

Sam secoua la tête.

\- Dean ne te priera pas. Parce qu'il ne sait pas que tu es un ange.

Le regard que Castiel lança à son frère aurait pu faire geler tous les océans de la planète dans la seconde.

\- Mais j'ai ceci. Poursuivit le chasseur. C'est l'endroit où ils sont détenus en ce moment.

Sam sortit son portable et montra la photo qu'il avait prise de Dean et Justin avant leur départ du Bunker.

\- On y voit rien, mais je suis sur que c'est Dean. Dit il en désignant le corps allongé sur l'écran.

\- Et là c'est Justin? Demanda Brian d'une voix blanche. Ils sont blessés ?

\- C'est impossible à dire. Je n'ai pas pu améliorer davantage l'image. Mais j'ai l'impression de lire une inscription sur les cartons derrière eux. Est ce que vous connaissez cet entrepôt, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Demanda t'il à Brian qui s'approcha de l'ordinateur.

\- Non rien. Je n'arrive pas à le voir non plus. Je suis désolé.

Sam sortit son téléphone portable et tenta sans succès de géolocaliser celui de son frère. Il soupira lorsque la manoeuvre échoua. Evidemment, ça aurait été trop facile.

\- Kinney, donnez moi votre numéro. Demanda Sam qui prenait à présent les choses en main.

Il l'enregistra et lui envoya le sien.

\- Gabriel, tu peux faire avec sa télé comme tu as fait avec la mienne ?

L'archange hocha la tête silencieusement et immédiatement l'écran plat du salon s'alluma et une image en tout point identique à cette de la photo apparut.

Castiel déglutit avec difficultés lorsque ses yeux se reportèrent sur l'écran. Dean était inconscient depuis bien trop longtemps et le policier avait dit qu'il avait perdu énormément de sang. Si il ne pouvait pas le guérir rapidement... L'impuissance et la rage lui firent serrer les poings.

\- Brian, je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre. Reprit Sam. On ne peut pas les localiser, mais on peut les voir. Je vous demande de surveiller l'écran et de nous appeler au moindre changement. Si Dean reprend conscience et qu'il bouge, on aura peut être plus de détails sur l'endroit où ils sont détenus en regardant autour de lui et on pourra les trouver.

Kinney hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés, visiblement encore sous le coup de tout ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre.

Savoir que les anges existaient avait déjà été dur à encaisser à l'époque, surtout quand il avait constaté par lui même le comportement assez peu "angélique" de Gabriel. Mais voir leur démonstration de force, leurs ailes déployées et ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire, était une autre autre paire de manches. Il se secoua cependant, la vie de Justin en dépendait et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être un poids mort dans leur équipe.

\- Castiel, Gabriel, emmenez moi sur les lieux où la voiture de Dean a été retrouvée. On va commencer par là.

Instantanément les trois hommes disparurent du loft de Brian, et celui ci s'arracha au bout de quelques secondes de la contemplation de son salon à présent vide pour aller s'installer devant son écran de télévision. Son regard se fixa sur la silhouette assise par terre, dos au mur.

Justin...

Ils allaient le retrouver, se répétait il en boucle comme un mantra protecteur pour se rassurer. Sans savoir que de son côté Castiel faisait exactement la même chose au même moment.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

\- Si tu peux faire quelque chose, Gabriel, je t'en prie, fais le. Demanda Castiel d'une voix ferme mais contenue à présent.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne crois pas que si je savais où ils sont je vous le dirai. Affirma l'archange avec un air blessé.

Sam renifla, véritablement septique.

\- Tu nous excuseras de ne pas te croire sur parole. C'est pas comme si tu t'étais déjà foutu de notre gueule à plusieurs reprises par le passé et même encore toute cette semaine.

L'archange soupira, le regard baissé, les mains dans les poches.

\- Bon, d'accord, celle là, je l'ai pas volée. Mais, je vous le jure, pas cette fois...

Et son air malheureux lorsqu'il releva les yeux parvint presque à convaincre ses interlocuteurs.

\- Ok. Est ce que vous sentez quelque chose? Demanda Sam aux deux anges. Pas de magie ? De sort ? Quoi que ce soit de surnaturel ? Rien qui ne pourrait nous mettre sur une piste ?

\- Absolument rien. Assura Castiel qui regarda Gabriel pour qu'il confirme, conscient que ses pouvoirs surpassaient largement les siens.

\- Pareil pour moi. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ici, il ne s'agit que d'agissements purement humains, j'en suis sûr.

Sam regarda autour d'eux. Ils étaient sortis de la ville. Pas de camera de surveillance, aucune technologie d'aucune sorte qui puisse l'aider dans ses recherches, son ordinateur lui était inutile. Il le posa au sol et franchit le cordon de sécurité délimité par le ruban jaune de la police, approchant de la voiture cabossée dont les portières étaient restées ouvertes.

Le première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut tout ce sang. Le sang de Dean, comme Castiel le lui confirma, lorsque sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'ange qui l'avait suivi passa ses doigts sur le siège conducteur maculé.

Sam ferma les yeux une seconde pour reprendre son calme et tenter de raisonner aussi froidement que possible, comme il le ferait sur n'importe quelle chasse. Constater les faits et faire des déductions, c'est comme ça qu'il les retrouverait, pas en paniquant. Dean comptait sur lui, enfin, il aurait compté sur lui si il avait eu connaissance de son existence, se dit il en jetant un regard mauvais à Gabriel resté un peu en retrait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide et ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, Sam se pencha vers l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Les traces de sang partaient du haut du siège, vers le bas, et il n'y avait pas de trou dans le cuir. Le plus logique était de penser que son frère avait été blessé à la tête. Le cuir chevelu saignait toujours énormément. Mais si Dean s'était pris une balle dans le crane, il serait mort et Sam savait que ses agresseurs ne se seraient pas encombrés d'emporter un cadavre. Le blond était leur vraie cible, comme l'autre fois, ils avaient donc probablement du assommer Dean pour s'emparer de Justin. C'était la déduction la plus logique.

Et Dean en avait déjà pris des centaines, des coups sur le crane. Il s'en était toujours remis, alors un de plus ne réussirait sûrement pas à le tuer, il avait la tête dure. Se dit Sam pour se rassurer alors que l'image de son frère immobile s'imposait de nouveau à son esprit. Ils avaient quand même du cogner fort pour qu'il soit inconscient encore maintenant. Et l'estomac de Sam se serra de nouveau. Il prit une grande inspiration.

 _Concentre toi._

Sam fit le tour de l'impala. Il vit les marques de tôle enfoncée là où l'autre véhicule l'avait percutée pour la pousser dans le fossé. Il s'accroupit et passa ses doigts sur les éraflures du métal. De la peinture grise. L'autre véhicule devait être gris, mais cela ne l'aidait guère. Lorsqu'il se releva, il avisa les traces de pneus sur l'asphalte. Sam se refit le film mentalement. Dean avait dû tenter de redresser sa voiture, il avait dérapé plusieurs fois avant de se retrouver projeté sur le côté, contre les rambardes de sécurité. Le pneu avant droit avait explosé, lorsqu'il avait percuté le métal des glissières, mais heureusement elles avaient tenu bon. Malgré tout le choc avait du être très violent.

C'était peut être comme ça, finalement qu'il avait été blessé. Sam retourna voir dans l'habitacle. Il y avait du sang sur le volant et des projections sur le pare brise qui n'avait pourtant pas cassé. Oui, c'était ça, comment avait il pu ne pas le voit tout à l'heure? Dean s'était fracassé le crane lors de l'impact et ce genre de blessure pouvait être nettement plus grave qu'un simple coup sur la tête. Sam sentit de nouveau son angoisse monter d'un cran. _Tiens bon Dean. Je vais te retrouver frangin._

Il se releva et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Il avait retracé à peu prés la suite des événements mais n'était pas plus avancé pour autant.

\- Est ce que tu peux consulter le rapport de police ? Demanda Sam à Castiel. Savoir si ils ont identifié le véhicule. Si ils ont une piste.

\- Je m'en charge. Dit aussitôt Gabriel qui avait froncé les sourcils et disparu sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Sam se retourna vers Castiel.

\- Ca va toi ?

Castiel se raidit en lui faisant face.

\- Sam, je suis tellement désolé.

\- Mais de quoi bon sang ?

\- Mon frère... il...

Sam posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Lui dit il sur un ton assuré et rassurant. Pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Et si j'ai bien compris... Reprit l'ange en baissant la tête, le regard à présent fuyant. Vous nous avez observé tout ce temps...

\- C'est bien ce que je te dis, Cass. Tu n'as pas à être désolé, pour quoi que ce soit. Répéta l'humain en lui souriant doucement.

Castiel releva le visage et lui fit un petit sourire timide en retour.

\- Merci Sam.

\- Mais je pense que mon frangin va faire la peau au tien quand on l'aura tiré de là.

La voix de Sam se voulait amusée mais qui ne sonna qu'inquiète.

\- Dean ne pourra rien faire contre un archange. Même moi...

\- Oh, ne le sous estime pas. Affirma Sam d'un air convaincu.

\- Jamais.

Le regard de Sam suivit celui de Castiel qui se posa sur le siège maculé de sang.

\- On va le retrouver.

Et l'ange hocha la tête sans répondre.

.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque le téléphone de Sam se mit à sonner.

\- Votre frère a bougé. Entendit il Brian lui dire. Enfin, il a juste grogné et s'est retourné mais il a ...

Sans même que Sam le lui demande, Castiel les avait déjà ramené au loft.

\- ...bougé. Termina Brian qui détacha le téléphone de son oreille lorsqu'il les vit à deux mètres de lui.

Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Je crois que je m'y ferai jamais.

Sam lui jeta un regard entendu puis s'approcha de l'écran.

Dean geignait à présent faiblement par moments. Il tentait de se redresser mais sans y parvenir, entravé par ses mains attachées dans son dos.

\- Dean, Dean comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda Justin avec angoisse.

\- Mal au crane. Répondit Dean d'une vois pâteuse

Et aussi bien Sam et Castiel que Brian poussèrent tous trois un véritable soupir de soulagement en entendant leurs voix.

Les trois hommes ne lâchaient pas l'écran des yeux, guettant le moindre indice qui aurait pu leur permettre de localiser les deux captifs.

\- Qui sont ces mecs ? Demanda Dean. Ils ont dit quelque chose ?

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne me feraient pas de mal si je coopérais. Et ils sont partis en m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger d'ici. Qu'ils allaient revenir. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement de toute façon. Dit Justin en se retournant comme il pouvait pour montrer ses mains attachées dans son dos et fixées au montant métallique d'un rayonnage de l'entrepôt.

Avec un grognement de douleur, Dean parvint enfin à se redresser et à s'asseoir sur le sol. Si lui aussi était entravé, il n'était cependant pas attaché comme Justin à un pilier et devait pouvoir se déplacer. Il tenta de se mettre debout, mais retomba lourdement au sol.

\- Vous ne devriez pas bouger. Vous avez été sérieusement blessé. Vous risquez d'aggraver votre état.

Dean ricana, malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le crane.

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce sont ces mecs qui vont aggraver mon état si je ne fais rien.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant avec succès de garder dans son estomac tout ce qui menaçait d'en refluer.

\- Et vous ça va ? Ils ne vous ont rien fait ?

\- Non. Ils m'ont juste attaché ici et m'ont dit que leur boss allait arriver.

\- Mais qui bordel ?!

\- Ca, ils ne l'ont pas dit.

D'un seul coup une porte s'ouvrit et la pièce fut inondée de lumière. Les deux hommes plissèrent les yeux, éblouis après leur si long séjour dans l'obscurité. Deux silhouettes se découpèrent à contre jour dans l'encadrement.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il était réveillé. Dit un des hommes cagoulés qui s'approcha de Dean et l'agrippa par les cheveux pour le redresser et regarder son visage.

\- Lâchez le ! Cria immédiatement Justin. Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?

\- A lui, rien. Dit l'homme en relâchant brutalement Dean dont la tête cogna contre le sol, le renvoyant dans l'inconscience. C'est toi qu'on veut.

Justin tenta de se reculer mais ses liens l'en empêchèrent tandis que les deux hommes se penchaientt sur lui pour le saisir chacun par un bras. Une lame entra dans son champ de vision et il écarquilla les yeux de frayeur.

\- Ne bouge pas. Lui cracha un des deux hommes, menaçant. Il manquerait plus que tu te blesses.

\- Le patron nous en voudrait je suis sûr. Ricana l'autre.

Puis le premier trancha les liens qui retenaient le blond au rayonnage et ils le traînèrent hors de la pièce.

.

\- Justin ! Cria Brian devant l'écran.

Mais Sam, lui, était déjà sur son ordinateur portable.

Castiel s'approcha de lui et regardait par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu as vu ? Lui demanda le chasseur. Taylor, sur les cartons, c'était marqué, SARL Taylor. C'est le nom de Justin, pas vrai ?

\- Et celui de son père. Ajouta Brian qui s'était rapproché d'eux, plus pale qu'un linge, en jetant régulièrement un oeil inquiet à l'écran de nouveau noir. Son père n'est qu'un connard d'homophobe qui l'a renié et qui n'a même pas hésité à le faire jeter en prison quand Justin a voulu manifester devant son magasin contre cette foutue proposition 14. Il lui avait même dit qu'il aurait préféré qu'il soit mort plutôt que pédé. Vous croyez que c'est lui qui ...

\- Cass, c'est l'adresse des entrepôts Taylor de la région. Dit Sam à Castiel sans répondre à la question de Kinney.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de relever le visage vers l'ange pour lui demander d'aller inspecter les endroits en question que celui ci avait déjà disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes.

.

Quelques secondes plus tard sa voix leur parvint cette fois par l'intermédiaire de l'écran.

\- Je l'ai trouvé.

Brian et Sam se précipitèrent devant le téléviseur et virent l'ange s'agenouiller aux côtés de Dean dont il releva délicatement la tête et la posa sur ses genoux puis poser deux doigts sur son cou. Le soulagement s'inscrivit sur son visage.

\- Il est vivant.

Dean gémit et Castiel lui caressa le front, tendrement, essuyant une goutte de sang qui allait s'écouler dans son œil. Le chasseur tenta d'ouvrir les paupières.

\- Cass...

\- Je suis là Dean. Tiens bon.

\- Cass, ils ont emmené Justin. Il faut...

Mais sa voix se perdit dans un gargouillement étranglé, alors que Dean refermait les yeux.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, Castiel rallongea le corps de nouveau inconscient et se positionna à sa droite, toujours à genoux, visage concentré, mains tendues au dessus de lui. Aussitôt une lueur bleuté le recouvrit et referma les blessures de son crane, ne laissant que les traînées de sang coagulé sur sa tempe.

Dean ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

\- Cass ? Mais... comment... ?

\- Je suis là. Ne parle pas.

Dean tenta de se redresser surpris de se sentir subitement mieux, bien qu'encore endolori, mais l'ange le retint en passant une main sur sa joue. Dean sourit.

\- Un soldat n'abandonne jamais un des siens, c'est ça ? Demanda Dean avant qu'une quinte de toux ne le fasse taire. Mais comment tu m'as trouvé ? C'est les flics ? Ils sont là aussi ? Et Justin ? Vous l'avez retrouvé?

Castiel tiqua. Puis il compris que si Gabriel lui avait rendu la mémoire à lui, ce n'était pas le cas de Dean qui vivait encore dans l'illusion que l'archange avait créé.

\- Cette fois, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la peau. Reprit Dean avec un demi sourire.

Une seconde la douleur voila le regard de l'ange. Un regret en fait. Les choses étaient tellement plus simples quand ils n'étaient qu'un ex soldat et un chauffeur. Durant cette seconde qu'il aurait voulu prolonger pour l'éternité, Castiel souhaita de toute sa grâce retourner dans cette bienheureuse illusion, reprendre les choses là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, et se retrouver de nouveau chez Dean, devant cette affreuse une pizza/confiture.

\- Comme ça on est quitte. Répondit il seulement, la gorge serrée d'une perte incommensurable.

Inconscient des tourments qui agitaient celui qu'il prenait toujours pour son collègue, Dean referma les yeux, épuisé, se laissant aller avec confiance dans ces bras qui l'entouraient peut être un peu trop fermement.

\- Merci mec. Je te dois une bière.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Mooo, ils sont t'y pas mignons tous les deux ? ( Et oui, chez moi on met des Y partout, c'est local, lol !)**

 **Bon, mais faudrait pas oublier ce pauvre Justin quand même !**

 **Allez, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine si vous le voulez bien, pour le dernier chapitre et donc savoir ce qui est arrivé à Justin, qui est derrière tout ça et surtout, comment nos deux amis vont gérer le retour à la vie réelle ? Tout ça, tout ça. J'espère que ce programme vous convient.**

 **Si oui, à samedi prochain...  
**

 **Bonne semaine à tous. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Dernier jour

**Hello, tout le monde. Voila le dernier chapitre.**

 **Merci à vous qui m'avez suivie sur cette petite fic, improbable croisement entre deux séries si différentes.**

 **J'espère que cette fin ne vous décevra pas. C'est jamais facile les fins et il faut que ça reste plausible.**

 **Allez, je ne vous en dit pas plus, bonne lecture...**

 **Et encore merci. ;)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jour 7: Épilogue**

.

\- Vous êtes surs que je dois lui rendre la mémoire ? Demanda Gabriel, une moue clairement peu convaincue sur le visage. Non parce que moi je le trouve bien comme ça. Il est plus détendu. Plus calme. Il a même dansé l'autre jour au club. Si ça se trouve il préférerait rester comme ça. Faudrait lui demander pour être sûr...

Il grimaça de dépit devant l'air exaspéré de Sam, celui menaçant bien que contenu de Castiel et celui clairement amusé de Brian et Justin.

Dean quant à lui restait silencieux, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension devant cet homme qu'il avait toujours pris pour son ancien employeur, celui pour qui il avait si longtemps travaillé au garage. Castiel avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il était en fait un archange. Et lorsqu'il lui avait dit que lui même n'était pas un ancien soldat reconverti dans la protection des personnes, mais un ange du Seigneur, Dean l'avait regardé avec des yeux de merlan frit, avant de décider que le mec était devenu fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication rationnelle.

Mais lorsqu'il s'était relevé du canapé sur lequel il s'était retrouvé allongé sans savoir comment il avait bien pu arriver dans le Loft de Kinney, et qu'il avait pu voir Justin dans les bras de Brian, Dean avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait manqué un épisode. Voir même plusieurs.

Un grand mec s'était alors approché de lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras avec émotion. Et il s'était laissé faire. Et il avait même refermé les siens sur la grande carcasse. Parce que c'était normal. Parce qu'aussi fou que ça pouvait lui paraitre, il savait qu'il était proche de ce type qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Très proche. Comme un frère.

\- Putain, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Refais plus jamais ça !

Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Dean vit le visage crispé de l'homme se détendre. Ouais, visiblement ce mec s'était fait du soucis pour lui. Et pas qu'un peu.

\- Euh, ok... Avait il dit d'une voix incertaine, demandant silencieusement des explications aux hommes présents dans la pièce et qu'il connaissait, à savoir Castiel ainsi que Justin et même Brian.

Tout le monde le regardait sans rien dire. Et la pensée qu'il était enfermé dans un asile d'aliénés et qu'ils étaient tous devenus complètement barges s'imposa à son esprit.

Ou alors il était en plein cauchemar.

Ou peut être même dans le comas, toujours allongé, inconscient sur le sol de l'entrepôt.

De ces trois options, il n'était pas sûr de savoir laquelle il préférait, finalement.

\- Je suis ton frère Sam. Avait alors expliqué le géant devant le regard perdu et clairement méfiant de Dean.

 _Mon frère ?_

\- Sam...

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ce prénom...cette stature... et ces cheveux trop longs... Tout son être lui criait que ce type lui disait la vérité. Et pourtant Dean savait qu'il n'avait pas de frère. C'était insensé. Mais finalement, pas plus que l'existence des anges et des archanges tout bien considéré.

Il secoua la tête et lorsque son mal au crane revint avec force, il porta la main à sa tête.

\- GABRIEL ! Hurlèrent en même temps Sam et Castiel.

\- T'attends quoi pour lui rendre sa mémoire ? Poursuivit Sam cette fois seul.

L'archange croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une mine boudeuse, manifestant son peu d'enthousiasme à cette perspective, puis il capitula en soupirant et finalement, à regret, s'approcha de Dean et leva les doigts vers son front. Avec un dernier regard incertains vers les deux hommes qui le dévisageaient avec colère devant son hésitation, il les posa finalement en disant:

\- Souviens toi. Pas de beignet d'archange. Je ne suis pas du tout digeste.

Sous le choc, Dean se serait retrouvé au sol si les deux bras forts de son frère ne l'avaient retenu. Il tourna le visage vers Castiel et ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits alors que sa véritable vie reprenait sa place et que celle qu'il croyait être la sienne la seconde précédente s'estompait pour devenir un souvenir.

Il passa son regard perdu sur tous les hommes présents autour de lui et qui le regardaient avec plus ou moins d'angoisse.

\- Comment tu te sens frangin ? Demanda Sam en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le canapé, pas certain qu'il soit suffisamment fort encore pour rester sur ses jambes. Il prit place à ses côtés.

\- Sam. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Gabriel. Répondit juste le chasseur en désignant l'archange d'un air mauvais comme si cela expliquait tout.

Celui ci prit un air renfrogné lorsque Dean posa sur lui des yeux clairement de plus en plus furieux à mesure que les souvenirs se mettaient en place et qu'il comprenait la situation.

\- Oh, me regarde pas comme ça. Tu devrais me remercier en fait.

\- Te remercier ? Sans blague ? Demanda Dean éberlué sans arriver à croire à son culot.

\- Quoi ? T'as pas aimé ces quelques jours ? Honnêtement ? Pas de chasse, pas de monstres. Ok, enfin pas de monstres surnaturels je veux dire. Corrigea t'il en voyant Dean qui s'apprêtait à protester en passant la main sur son crane là où il avait été fracassé. C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu trouves le moyen de te faire assommer même quand il n'y a aucune raison. Mais tout est bien qui fini bien, non ? Demanda l'archange avec un regard un peu trop plein d'espoir.

Dean secoua la tête en soufflant pour tenter de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs.

\- Retenez moi, je vais le tuer. Dit il mais d'une voix plus lasse que véritablement menaçante.

\- Et puis, réfléchi bien... Reprit l'archange plus bas. Tu n'as pas aimé le redécouvrir sans tout le reste ?

Dean releva la tête pour comprendre de quoi Gabriel parlait et la réplique acerbe qu'il allait sortir se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit qu'il désignait Castiel du regard. L'ange le fixait également d'un air incertain, clairement mal à l'aise, attendant sa réaction. Dean plissa les yeux. Il avait cru voir... non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Castiel avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Il était de nouveau lui même. Ce qui s'était passé ... Il ne pouvait pas...

Et pourtant c'était bien de la peur que le chasseur voyait dans les yeux de l'ange. Après tout ils se connaissaient depuis des années contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru ces derniers jours. Ils avaient un passé, un lien, et pouvaient souvent lire dans le regard de l'autre ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait saisir.

Et en ce moment Dean voyait clairement dans le regard apparemment impassible de Castiel la peur d'être rejeté. Et il savait pourquoi.

Il lui sourit et le regard bleu se détendit un peu.

Pendant une seconde le monde autour d'eux s'effaça. Un simple hochement de tête et leurs respirations redevinrent normales. Et Castiel eut ce petit sourire imperceptible qu'il n'avait jamais que pour lui. Pourquoi le voyait il différemment maintenant ?

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, Dean détourna le sien de Castiel. Il le reporta sur Gabriel qui souriait en coin, comme si il avait pu suivre le cours de leurs pensées. Malgré lui Dean se sentit rougit, comme pris en faute et il soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit la colère monter en lui, balayant la gêne.

\- Je serai toi, je ravalerais ce petit air satisfait. Lui dit il d'une voix menaçante cette fois. Parce que sinon les beignets d'archange pourraient très bien devenir mon dessert favoris. Sam, on a toujours de l'huile sacrée dans le coffre?

\- Je pense que oui.

Soudainement le regard de Dean s'agrandit et son visage se décomposa.

\- Oh putain, mon bébé ! S'écria il en se rappelant subitement de l'accident et de l'état catastrophique de sa précieuse impala, maintenant qu'il y faisait référence.

Il se leva d'un bon du canapé, les mains en avant bien décidé à saisir l'archange à la gorge, mais au moment où il allait le toucher celui ci disparu et sa voix raisonna désincarnée dans les airs.

"Regarde par la fenêtre, Dean-o. ... Cadeau de réconciliation."

Le chasseur se dirigea en deux enjambées vers la baie vitrée et souffla littéralement de soulagement en apercevant la carrosserie rutilante et intacte de l'amour de sa vie. L'autre amour... se dit il en lui même quand il sentit une silhouette familière arriver derrière lui.

De nouveau la voix de l'archange se fit entendre.

" Bon, et bien j'ai perdu mon pari Sam. Pas de roulage de galoche. Tant pis... une autre fois peut être."

Dean se retourna vers Sam, les sourcils froncés tellement il avait peur d'avoir bien compris, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Tu es sur de vouloir savoir ? Demanda Sam en grimaçant d'un air un peu craintif. Vraiment sûr ?

\- Saaaam.

\- Ok ok, je vais tout te dire. En levant les mains devant lui en signe de reddition. Mais ne t'énerve pas d'accord? Souviens toi que tu as été grièvement blessé. C'est pas bon pour ta santé.

.

Il avait fallu plus d'une heure à Sam et quasiment toute la réserve d'alcool fort de Brian pour que Dean parvienne, sans s'énerver outre mesure, à écouter l'intégralité de l'histoire que Sam, aidé de Kinney et Justin par moments, lui avait racontée.

Le visage indéchiffrable, mains jointes et coudes posés sur ses genoux, il dévisagea successivement chaque personne présente et son regard s'arrêta sur Justin.

\- Donc c'est ton père qui avait manigancé tout ça? L'attaque, ton enlèvement ? Demanda t'il incrédule en reprenant une gorgée de Whisky. Et ben dis donc, moi qui pensais avoir des problèmes avec le mien. C'est de la rigolade à côté. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mon père n'a jamais pu accepter que je sois gay. Expliqua le blond d'une voix chargée de peine. Quand j'ai fais mon coming out et que je me suis mis en couple avec Brian, il ... Enfin, bref, disons qu'il m'a rayé de sa vie. Et encore plus quand je suis parti vivre à New York pour ma carrière. C'était plus facile pour lui, j'étais loin, il pouvait prétendre que je n'existais plus. Peut être même que j'étais mort. Je sais qu'il aurait préféré d'ailleurs.

Brian l'attira à lui sur le canapé où ils s'étaient tous installés et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Mais quand je suis revenu à Pittsburgh, et qu'il y a eu toute cette pub pour mon expo, il a pas supporté. Si j'ai bien compris ce que le capitaine Horvat m'a expliqué, il avait gardé des contacts avec un groupe d'activistes qui soutenait la proposition 14 à l'époque et ne s'était jamais vraiment dissout depuis.

\- Un espèce de ku klux Klan moderne contre les gay. Grommela Brian d'un ton mauvais et Justin hocha la tête.

\- Mais il voulait faire quoi ? Tuer son propre fils ? Demanda Dean quand même un peu incrédule.

\- Non, à priori, il avait prévu de m'envoyer dans un de leur centres. Les autorités sont en train de remonter la filière. Il y aurait tout un réseau soit disant pour rééduquer les homos et leur faire "retrouver le droit chemin". Dit il en baissant les yeux, mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Encore une preuve que les hétéros sont tous des dégénérés! Lança Brian amer. Et qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

\- Hé, faut pas généraliser non plus! Protesta Dean.

Et il fronça les sourcils lorsque Brian le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne le mettait clairement plus dans cette catégorie là.

\- Quoi ? Grogna t'il de plus en plus agacé devant l'air amusé de Brian et Justin. Oh vous, la ferme! En pointant sur eux un doigt menaçant.

Dean se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant bruyamment.

\- Je vais le tuer. Ajouta t'il à voix plus basse, sans préciser de qui il parlait, mais tout le monde l'avait bien compris. Mais comment vous nous avez retrouvés ? Demanda t'il cette fois à Sam et Castiel. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir reperdu connaissance dans cet entrepôt quand ces mecs sont venus chercher Justin.

\- Gabriel.

Dean grogna de colère en entendant le prénom de l'archange responsable de tous ses maux.

\- Ils m'avaient fait monter dans une camionnette. Expliqua Justin. Je pense que c'était la même que celle qui nous avait barré la route quand on voulait sortir du parking après la première attaque. J'étais assis par terre, à l'arrière, toujours attaché les mains dans le dos avec deux hommes qui me surveillaient. On était en train de rouler, mais d'un seul coup la camionnette s'est arrêtée net, comme si on avait coupé le contact. Ils sont tous descendus. J'ai entendu des cris et des coups de feu. Et puis après plus rien. J'étais seul, plus personne ne me surveillait. Alors je me suis levé comme j'ai pu, pour tenter de m'enfuir. Et la porte latérale de la camionnette s'est ouverte. J'ai été aveuglé une seconde et quand j'ai pu rouvrir les yeux, il y avait cet homme qui se tenait debout dehors. Celui que vous appelez Gabriel. Mes liens se sont dénoués comme par magie et la seconde suivant j'étais revenu dans le loft.

Il regarda vers son amant qui le couvait du regard.

\- Brian m'a expliqué l'essentiel, même si je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

Il regarda Dean en souriant, l'air à la fois émerveillé et incrédule.

\- Vraiment ? Les anges existent ?

Le chasseur hocha la tête, blasé.

\- Et oui mec. Et les démons et les vampires et ...

Le bond leva les mains devant lui.

\- Ouh là stop, je suis pas sûr de vouloir en savoir autant.

Puis subitement il prit un air sombre.

\- Mais alors si les anges existent, ça veut dire que Dieu aussi.

Et Castiel hocha la tête en tiquant surpris de son brusque changement d'humeur.

\- Est ce qu'on va aller en enfer ? Demanda t'il en regardant maintenant l'ange avec crainte.

Brian se mit à rire.

\- Pour ce qu'on leur a fait au Babylon ? Ca, c'est possible. Dit il en regardant Dean puis Castiel, visiblement amusé. Mais non mon ange, rassure toi, un archange m'avait promis l'immunité

\- Arrête Brian, je suis sérieux. Mon père... il me disait tout le temps que j'étais une abomination aux yeux de Dieu. Alors si Dieu existe...

Le regard inquiet de Justin revenait en permanence sur Castiel qui n'en comprenait visiblement pas la raison, comme si il s'attendait à tout instant à ce que l'être céleste ne le foudroie dans la minute.

\- Ton père, tout comme ma mère... ce sont les bigots comme eux qui iront bruler en enfer, si il existe. Crois moi, Dieu se moque pas mal de ce que tu fais de ton joli petit cul. Lui répondit Brian tout aussi sérieusement, lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui tracassait autant son conjoint.

Pour preuve et sans prévenir, il retourna le visage de Justin vers lui et lui roula le plus beau patin auquel toute l'assistance médusée n'ait jamais assisté.

\- Ok ok, je crois que j'ai compris. Rit Justin lorsque Brian le relâcha enfin, à bout de souffle, en jetant tout de même un regard en coin en direction de Castiel qui ne faisait que l'observer impassiblement.

\- Bon alors et alors maintenant qu'est ce qui se passe pour ton père et tout ça? Demanda Dean, lorsqu'il réussit à dévier son regard du couple toujours enlacé, évitant soigneusement de croiser celui de Castiel qu'il sentait à présent sur lui.

 _Oh bordel, manquerait plus qu'il se remettre à ... comme au Babylon..._ Bon sang pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu que Kinney lui rappelle cet épisode justement maintenant ?

\- Gabriel m'a proposé de s'en occuper lui même. Mais... c'est mon père, malgré tout. Et puis de toute façon, la justice va s'en mêler. Expliqua Justin lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre son souffle. Même si le capitaine Horvath n'a pas vraiment compris comme nous avions pu être retrouvés aussi vite.

Il baissa le regard, ses traits se décomposant de nouveau sur son visage.

\- Il a dit que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Tout était prêt et je devais quitter l'état par avion dans les heures qui allaient suivre. Il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de me retrouver alors.

Le blond secoua la tête avec tristesse.

\- Mon propre père...

Dean se retourna cette fois vers Castiel qui était resté debout, droit comme un I, dans cette attitude qui lui rappelait étrangement un certain soldat rencontré pour la première fois dans le bureau de Kinney seulement quelques jours plus tôt, mais dans une autre vie.

\- Ca va, Cass ?

Et lorsque les yeux de l'ange lui renvoyèrent la question, Dean soupira, sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- Vous savez les gars. Reprit Justin d'une voix douce. C'est vrai que j'ai pas vraiment compris tout ce qui s'est passé et je suis pas sûr de vraiment vouloir tout comprendre, mais si je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que ce serait dommage de ne pas tirer tous les enseignements de ce qui s'est passé cette semaine, Vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda t'il en adressant un regard appuyé à Dean puis à Castiel.

Dean se crispa en sentant de nouveau tous les regards braqués sur lui. Et surtout le _sien_.

Ouais, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais maintenant ils allaient retrouver la vie réelle, leur vie et toutes leurs emmerdes. Ils n'étaient plus un chauffeur et un garde du corps sans passé, sans responsabilités dans un monde sans surnaturel. Ils allaient chacun rentrer au bunker et reprendre la chasse, pendant que Castiel repartirait il ne savait où. Il avait sa vie lui aussi. Comment est ce qu'ils pourraient... ?

\- Ouais, ben on verra. D'un ton bourru qui signifiait clairement que le sujet était clos.

Et le visage de Castiel se ferma un peu plus.

\- Bon, tu nous ramènes au bunker, Cass ? Lui demanda Dean en se levant du canapé tout en maintenant une distance avec l'ange qui s'était rapproché de lui les bras tendus au cas où il aurait été encore faible.

Le regard triste de Castiel lorsqu'il leva une main pour éviter son contact, lui serra l'estomac.

\- Ca va aller. Merci, Cass. Ajouta t'il à voix basse presque comme une excuse.

Il se tourna vers Brian et Justin toujours collés l'un à l'autre et qui se dévoraient du regard. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce que ces deux là allaient faire dés qu'ils auraient tourné les talons. Et les connaissant, il était même étonné qu'ils n'aient pas déjà commencé, après tout leur présence ne devait pas tant les gêner que ça. Peut être un peu plus Justin, maintenant qu'il savait pour les anges. Mais Brian...

Des images de la backroom du Babylon s'imposèrent insidieusement devant ses yeux. Pas du couple, non, mais de Castiel le t-shirt trempé et collé au corps. Il n'était que son collègue à ce moment là. La bile remonta dans sa gorge lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il aurait pu n'être que le coup d'un soir.

 _Oh bordel! Si c'était vraiment arrivé ...  
_

La colère l'envahit, avec un autre sentiment, plus diffus, que Dean refusa catégoriquement de considérer.

Bordel, heureusement que Gabriel n'était pas là à cet instant parce que si ça s'était vraiment produit, archange ou pas, il aurait trouvé un moyen de lui faire la peau. Il jeta un regard à Castiel. Castiel l'ange. Castiel qui l'avait ramené des enfers. Castiel qui avait été toutes ces années à ses côtés comme son plus fidèle ami.

Castiel qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux remplis de désir...

 _Non, ce n'était pas lui. Pas vraiment. Et ce n'était pas moi non plus. Et puis c''est un ange, un putain d'emplumé dans un corps de mec, on ne peut pas...  
_

Dean sentit de nouveau ce foutu mal de crane se repointer, mais cette fois il n'avait rien à voir avec ses souvenirs bloqués. Juste avec sa putain de vie bien trop compliquée pour se laisser aller à ce genre de conneries...

Et pourtant même lui ne croyait pas aux mots qu'il était en train de prononcer dans sa tête. Il se laissa aller, juste une seconde, à imaginer ce que ça pourrait être. Et alors quoi ? Ils rentraient tous les trois au bunker, et Cass viendrait s'installer avec lui dans sa piaule et ils iraient chasser ensemble main dans la main. Depuis quand sa vie ressemblait à un épisode de la petite maison dans la prairie, déjà ?

Et puis il y avait Sam et les autres.

 _Quels autres, tu n'as plus personne ? Et Sam s'en fout sûrement._

Avec la plus dérangeante des impressions de devenir dingue, Dean fit taire le débat intérieur qui menaçait de lui liquéfier la cervelle. Il soupira de dépit. C'était trop. Trop compliqué, trop dangereux. Trop. Et pleinement conscient de sa propre lâcheté, il battit en retraite.

\- Bon, je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de nous, hein? On va y aller maintenant. Dit il à Sam et Castiel. Tu sais ce qui serait bien, Cass ? Ce serait que tu déposes Sam au Bunker. Moi, je vais rentrer avec bébé.

\- J'aimerai faire le trajet avec toi. Demanda Castiel d'une voix indéfinissable, sans le regarder. Juste pour le cas où tu ais un problème en route.

Dean hésita. Son frère se racla la gorge et lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui, Dean eut l'impression qu'il l'encourageait du regard.

\- Ca serait pas mal, ouais. Finit il par répondre. On ne sait jamais, effectivement.

Les regards de l'homme et de l'ange se croisèrent de nouveau et le silence s'éternisa.

Il fut soudainement brisé par la voix de Gabriel qui résonna dans tout le loft.

" Tu vois, Sammy, ce regard _là_ ! "

Dean ferma les yeux, excédé et amusé en même temps. Oh et puis merde après tout...

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la vie normale avait repris son cours. Les chasses s'enchainaient avec ou sans l'ange qui ne semblait pas avoir modifié ses habitudes d'aller et venir sans prévenir.

Sam avait été agréablement surpris de constater que Dean avait en quelque sorte "pardonné" à Gabriel. Ou en tout cas que les livres de magie noire et autres sorts probablement inutiles pour tenter d'atomiser un archange étaient malgré tout sagement restés sur leurs rayonnages.

Tout comme les choses avaient semblé rester les même entre leurs frangins respectifs.

Mais c'était son regard à lui qui avait changé. Maintenant que Gabriel les lui avaient fait découvrir, Sam guettait et remarquait ces fameux silences et ces regards qui se prolongeaient entre l'ange et son frère.

Et forcément, Dean s'en était aperçu.

Et il l'avait mal pris.

Il lui jetait toujours un oeil noir en grognant et quittant la pièce les poings serrés alors que Castiel disparaissait sans un mot, le visage vide d'expression. Et Sam soupirait, parce tout ça c'était trop con et qu'il aurait du parler à son frangin, il le savait mais n'en trouvait pas le courage.

C'est pourquoi il fut réellement surpris, une nuit, d'être réveillé à trois heures du matin par le chuchotement bien trop proche de son oreille d'une voix amusée qu'il connaissait et qu'il aurait préféré ne pas réentendre de sitôt.

Juste quelques mots prononcés à voix basse et qui semblèrent s'évanouir dans le noir comme si il les avait imaginés.

\- Tu me dois cent dollars, Sam.

Il fallut une seconde au chasseur pour reprendre ses esprits et une autre encore pour comprendre que les mots avaient bien été prononcés et de quoi il s'agissait. Mais quand le bruit d'ailes lui indiqua que l'archange avait quitté sa chambre sans même attendre sa réponse, Sam se mit à sourire dans le noir.

Et bien tant mieux pour eux. Ca n'était pas trop tôt quand même.

Et ce n'était pas grave si ils éprouvaient encore le besoin de garder ça secret pour le moment.

Ca viendrait sûrement avec le temps.

.

.

Fin

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Et voila, c'est fini.  
**

 **Oui, je sais, vous vous dites que j'ai un peu botté en touche sur la fin, et que vous n'avez pas eu droit à ce fameux baiser entre Castiel et Dean.**

 **Mais c'est pas mieux comme ça ? Mais si, mais si.**

 **Bah, on est dans SPN, pas dans un UA, et ce n'est que mon opinion bien sur, mais je pense vraiment que** **si les choses devaient prendre ce cours là un jour, ça serait plus que discret.** **Parce que Dean reste Dean.**

 **En tout cas c'est comme ça que je l'imagine...**

 **Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt, peut être.** **;)**


End file.
